Everything Changes
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: COMPLETED 12/13/02~What if there was more to Harry Potter than people were willing to see? What if there was more to being a Witch or Wizard than they were willing to understand? (warning! H/D Slash)
1. Beginnings of Change

A/N: Before I get started, I would like to note, that while FF.net does not allow us authors to post anything with the NC-17 rating, that doesn't mean we're not going to post something with an R. As far as I'm concerned, if movies can show full blown sex without it being concidered pornographic or NC-17, we authors should be able to do the same. Now, due to the way one must write scenes like that, I'll admit there will be some explicit detail. If by any chance you are offended by two people having sex, and it being explained in detail, or are under the age of 17 and it is not legal for you to view such materials, then **_HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!! _**You complain about it, or flame me, then don't be surprised if it comes back. FF.net is the one who changed the posting regulations, not me, so bitch at them. All my stories, will be noted as this one was, and every chapter with sex scenes in them will be clearly marked. You don't like it, tough! Take it up with the FF.net administrators.

**_THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES DETAILED M/M SEX_** (guys going at it with other guys (specifically Harry and Draco)and some harsh language. You've gotten your warning, so either hit the back button now, or I'm not responsible for your stupidity.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Those of you still here, please enjoy!

DEDICATION: Sparks, babe, I dunno if you read stuff like this, but this story was inspired by pretty much all of your stuff I've read and reviewed thus far. So, this is for you, and for the awesomeness that is "See My Face". (it absolutely rocks!)

**_Everything Changes_**

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 1- The Beginning of the Change

It was a rare occurance, for him to be shocked enough to let his carefully crafted mask become transparent. And anyone around him the few times when it did happen, they were probably too stunned to speak, or breath, whichever the case may be. But unfortunately there was no-one else around when he walked out onto the Astronomy Tower's roof, and found Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter standing nearly shoulder to shoulder, sharing a smoke. 

"I believe we have company, Mr. Potter."

"Malfoy'll have to find his own cigarette then, cause this is my last one."

Wide, silver-grey eyes stared as Potter handed the Potions Master the afformentioned cigarette, and his mask crumbled. He could feel it completely disolve, unable to harden again as eyes the color of emeralds turned to look at him. He turned on his heel and left, but not before the crystaline drops that ran down his cheeks could be seen. Snape offered Potter the end of the smoke, which was waved off in a guesture that meant for him to finish it, and following his gaze, saw the two dark wet spots that were quickly disappearing on the stone. He also saw the darker spots that glimmered silver in the full moon light. It shimmered blue as a stiff breeze flew by, and took off like embers from a fire.

"What was that all about?"  
"I would think that quite obvious, Potter." it was more a scoff than an answer.

"Obviously not. Snape, I'm not stupid, I know that was blood that just flew away with the wind, but where the hell did it come from?"

"Mr. Malfoy's hand, I would think. It is a full moon, Potter, and werewolves aren't the only ones with problems during them."

"Veela?"

"Even the little bit that's in him is enough to make the Change on a full moona bit more dificult, but that's not by any means the only thing. Why the sudden concern for him?"  
"Because you're not the only one who wore a mask, Snape, and I believe Draco's to be far more intricately woven. For it to fall like that…"

Harry didn't give Snape the chance to offer a witty retort, he just ran off in the direction that Malfoy had left. His Seeker-trained eyes followed the movement of midnight robes around the corner, and he darted into the room just before the portrait shut itself. Malfoy didn't even notice him as he shrugged out of his robe, stepping out of the inky blackness at his feet and collapsing to the large feather-down mattress on the floor. That didn't shock Harry in the least, but the small set of dragon-like wings did. White with an opaque green membrane, and Harry's immediate thought was how Slytherin it was, clashing with the Gryffindor red and gold satin of the bed sheets. 

Without a word, he cast a silencing spell on himself, toed off his shoes, and dropped his robe to the floor next to Malfoys, clad now in just a pair of tight jeans. He padded over to the edge of the matress, just by Malfoy's feet, and kneeled down, his left hand trailing up from the small of the blonde boys back to the joint of his wings. Malfoy tried to turn, a growl of sorts reaching Harry's ears before he pressed down, his lips finding the sensitive spot in his neck while his right hand snaked under his winged Slytherin, the left holding him up slightly so he could slide down his leg. Malfoy wimpered as the questing hand under his chest found a hard nipple to pinch, and he couldn't help but again try to turn to see who had found his Moon Room.

"Were you jealous, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, letting him turn over and locking his gaze.

"Potter!"

"Hmmm."

Harry leaned down and burried his face in Malfoy's neck, biting into the sensitive skin there while his hands held his hips still. He knew exactly what would happen if he were to let Malfoy gain control of the situation, and truth be told, he was enjoying himself far too much to let that happen. He licked at the bright red mark his teeth left, and pulled back as he felt hands ghost over his sides. 

"You never answered my question." he smirked, pressing his arousal into Malfoy's hip.

"What're you doing here, Potter?"

"That much should be obvious, Malfoy, but answer the question. Were you jealous?"  
"Of who, you or Snape?"

"Of Snape, you idiot! I know he's your Godfather, so why the hell would you be jealous of me?!"

"Severus is quite good looking, when he wants to be."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't think I would be caught dead with him in this position."

"And you would rather be caught here with me? That's hard to believe."

"Well believe it Malfoy, because I have no intention of leaving. Not until the Moon passes."

"You're insane! You have no idea what's going to happen to me later!"

"I know exactly what's going to happen, and I plan on controling it. Now, do you want my help or not?"  
"Your help? You make it sound like a game, Potter!"

"Right now, it is a game. Every full moon, I'll meet you here, and we'll take care of your transformation. In between the Moons, you're at my becking call. If you don't like it, tough, because other than Dumbledore, Snape, and myself, no-one knows about your situation, but I can assure you, they will."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna make a bet?"

The look on Harry's face said it all. He wasn't kidding around, and Malfoy knew it. He stopped struggling and just laid back, eyes half closed as Harry stood up and pulled off his pants. 

Gods, he's fucking gorgeous! Malfoy couldn't help but look at him.

That's it Malfoy, take it all in. You can't hold back forever. What're you going to do? Harry smirked.

Shit, not now! I don't need the Change now! Please, if there's an ounce of mercy in you, don't Change!

~I don't want the Change, young one, I want him.~

Harry saw Malfoy's eyes widen slightly, before they darted up and held his gaze. He smirked as he got up on his knees, wings hanging limply at his back, eyes not once leaving his, and gripped his hips. He burried his hands in the Slytherin's hair as he took his aching member in his mouth, sucking hard. He couldn't hold the content sigh that escaped his lips, enticing Malfoy to do more. The message definitly got across, because as he watched, Malfoy took him to the root, setting up a slowly growing pace. He could feel himself start to lose control as his climax neared, and he pulled back, but Malfoy would have none of that. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Gryffindor's waist, and the little moan he made as he opened his throat threw Harry over the edge. Swallowing Harry's seed as it spurted down the back of his throat, Malfoy ran a hand down his hip and thigh, taking his own erection in his hand, and this time he knew the Change would come. Without fail, it came when he found release, and he was so close now, he could feel it.

~You don't want him to see us, do you young one?~

I don't want anyone to see us! I can't control it yet, and neither can you, so no-one is safe around me. Not even Potter.

~He seems to want this.~  
He wants our body, not us, or have your forgotten that little part of what we are?

~You're not using any of our combined powers yet, so how can we be making him want this against his own free will? Young one, you forget how easily I can take over. How easy it is for me to force the Change upon you, and then come to you. If you're to be playing his game, then he had best know about us.~

I never wanted there to an 'us'! I never wanted you to be a part of me. I never asked for this! Why can't you just leave me to the Change in peace!?

Harry knew there was something wrong as Malfoy's groan caught in his throat, his eyes clamped shut as he tried to bring himself to the edge. He felt the energy in the room change, and the fire went out, the light from the full moon the only thing left to see by as his pale wings arched up, and his eyes snapped open, glowing white as he bolted up from his knees. Before he even knew what was happening, Harry felt strong arms around his waist from behind, and Malfoy's arousal pressed into his backside, forehead on his shoulder as black and green energy crackled around an invisible field that had been put around them. He knew the moment his scar started to tingle that there was a threat near by, but trying to find darkness in darkness was like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack. When Malfoy raised his head, Harry could've sworn that his eyes added light to the dark room, and he made note of the way he always kept at least a fingertip touching him as he moved around to stand in front of him. There was something not right here, and he knew that he'd be finding out very soon what it was.

"Raziel, show yourself, coward!" Malfoy spat, now standing with his back to Harry, wings still spread, and glittering with what looked like fine lines of lightning.

"Coward?! You are the coward, young one, refusing to take your place on the Council."

"I don't refuse to take my possition, I'd be more than happy to, I'm not _allowed_ to take my seat, if you remember correctly!"

"Yes, of course. You haven't allowed yourself to finish the Change, and thus cannot take Duran's place as the-"

"Enough!" a familiar voice shouted, as piercing green eyes flared in the shadows, "Raziel, you are a Watcher, nothing more, nothing less. You'd do well to remember that, if you'd like to remain with the young one."

"M-Master Ormand!"

Malfoy quickly picked up his robe, and shoved it into Harry's hands, his eyes (however still glowing) telling him to hurry up and put it on. He didn't waste any time doing just that, but he couldn't figure out why his scar still hurt, or why Draco had fallen to his knees almost immediately. The green eyes moved out of the shadows, and Harry found himself looking at one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen. Midback length green hair, with platinum streaks in the front, pale flawless skin, clad in red vinyl pants and an open black satin dress shirt, and Harry could feel his eyes move over his exposed chest, glancing at his crotch, then back at his eyes. Eyes that were cold and narrow, locked onto a spot in the corner of the room, farthest from the light.

"Get out of the shadows, you sniveling piece of shit." the man ordered, and a thin, yet handsome, pale blue skinned human-like creature stepped out, his black eyes terrified. "You've been messing with the Powers again, haven't you?"

"Y-yes sir, but-but for the young one, sir! He needed-"

"Mr. Malfoy needs nothing from you, other than your protection during the Change. From now on, you will be restricted to your shadows, only speak when spoken to, and you will not be seen unless asked to be seen. Is that clear?"  
"Bu-but Master Ormand, he is-"

"Is that _clear_, because if not, I know of a few females that could use a Watcher…"

"No, no! Perfectly clear! Crystal even! Don't send me to the females, please!"

The man, this 'Master Ormand', narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the creature, who promplty disappeared. When he turned to look at Malfoy, his eyes were softer, and Harry was watching him like a hawk. He had a feeling there was much more to this man than what he saw, and he didn't like that feeling. Not at all.

Ormand sighed and turned to the balcony that looked out over almost all of the grounds, holding a hand out. Malfoy stood and walked over to him, not once glancing back at Harry, and took it, letting himself be pulled into the green-haired man's arms, nudity forgotten. Or ignored. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched pale fingers brush Malfoy's hair behind his ear, lips pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, and as the Gryffindor Seeker saw tears slide down his face, he was about to break something.

"Shhh… it's alright my little Dragon. He will be disposed of." Ormand said, stroking between the Slytherin's wings.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." 

"I know, it's hard. Raziel was not the one for you. Serves me right for sending you a homosexual Watcher."

Malfoy smiled, a real smile Harry noted, and let Ormand turn him, stretching his wings. The shudder that passed through him as the green-haired man pulled off his shirt made Harry's blood boil, and he felt his anger start to radiate off his clenched fists. The garment fell to the floor, disappearing as it touched the stone, and Ormand's hands found the blonde's hips, pulling him back into his arms as his own wings, much larger than Malfoy's, but with the same coloring, unfolded from his back, wrapping around both of them. Harry'd seen enough as hands that weren't his brought Malfoy over the edge, and he pulled the cloak off, pulling his own back on, his wand glowing as he pointed it at the fire place ("Incendio!"). In a flury of black, he grabbed his jeans, shrunk and pocketed them, and was headed for the door before Ormand turned to look at him.

Mr. Potter, please, your anger is most uncalled for.

Uncalled for? You're being here is uncalled for!

I came because I had to. It's my job to protect them, and for one so young to be attacked by his Watcher, that concerns me.

Well here's some advice: Next time you wish to show your 'concern', make sure you acknowledge the other people involved!

The last had been thrown at Ormand, and hit him full force, images and all. He stared, wide-eyed, at the Gryffindor, watching in horror as he pulled a thin band of platinum from his wand, another from his hand and dropped them to the floor. The two glowed brightly as Harry turned to the door, his robes leaving a trail of silver behind him. Malfoy turned abruptly in Ormand's arms as the door flew open, and Harry took one look back. That was all it took, and he snorted and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Shit." Ormand cursed, looking down at the rings and running a hand through his hair. "Young one, I have to go, but I will be back. Will you be alright without your Watcher?"

"What just happened?"

"Nothing you should worry yourself about. Potter's just a bit angry with me."

"What?"

"Obviously I interupted something quite important to him."

"It-it's just a game to him."

"Apparently not the kind of game he was planning on losing, my little Dragon. Let the Change take place, and get some sleep, you'll feel more like yourself in the morning."

"Ormand, please, tell me what's going on!"  
"I told you, nothing you should worry about. I'll take care of it. I'll be back in a few hours."

He picked up the rings and was gone, leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts. If he wasn't so far into the Change, he would've gone after Harry, but as things looked now, the Gryffindor wanted nothing to do with him. 

~!*!~

"LIONA!!" Ormand bellowed, appearing in a great red and gold hall, flames lapping at the walls as he walked down the shining floor to a set of great golden doors, "Open the doors, you great Gryffindor Prat!"

"No need to shout, Ormand, I'm not deaf. They're open." a female voice said and he stormed in to a room that reminded him (and everyone that had been there) of the Gryffindor Common Room. "What's the problem?"

"You should know damn well what the problem is! Why didn't you tell me Gryffindor's heir had completed the Change?!"

"Excuse me? Harry Potter may be a great Wizard, but he's not _that_ great yet!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think the wedding bands of Godric and Gwendolynn Gryffindor were supposed to be seen until the Heir completed the Change."

"The _what_?!"

He handed the rings to the woman that stood before him, and watched as her tail twitched back and forth angrily. Her pointed ears laid flat against her head as she growled, clawed hand clamping down on the glowing rings. He would've laughed, if it weren't so important not to piss her off.

"Where," she spat, "did you get these?"

"Potter dropped them at my feet in an angry huff before he stalked out of Draco's Moon Room. If my guess is correct, then he was going to be finishing my young one's Change."

"Ormand, your little Dragon's change won't be complete until he's shifted and been taken, you know that."

"Yeah, well, there are no set rules when it comes to the Heir, now are there? Liona, he was absolutely radiant! I mean, the anger, the rage, the pure fury I saw in his eyes was unbelievable! If I didn't have the control over myself that I do, I would've been at his feet in an instant. He's got that appeal… Even the young one knows it."

"He's hated Harry his entire life, and now he's coming to realize that there is more to the Gryffindor than just the famed 'Boy-Who-Lived'. If he ever figures out that it's not a game…"

"What do you mean a 'game'? Liona, there's no way Potter's playing around. He wouldn't have given a rats ass that I interupted if it were."

"He's making it a game for Draco, so their intricate façade of being enemies won't be disolved as quickly as the innocent little Gryffindor mask that he wore last year. But you're right, it isn't a game. Not by a long shot. Go back to your Dragon, I'll go see Albus."

"Is that safe? I mean for the two of us to be at Hogwarts at the same time?"

"Dumbledore is smart, but he's not by any means that smart. He wouldn't be able to sense us both. Fawkes on the other hand…"

"Should I send Naria or Eria to tell them what's happened?"

"Send them both. They can inform the Headmaster of what's changed, and I'm sure Severus will be happy to see you again…"

"Oh, you are too kind, Lady, too kind. Should I find you before I go to him?"

"No, that's not necessary. If I need you, I'll find you. Now go, I'm sure Draco's uncomfortable now that he's let the Change come."

~TBC~

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my newest creation. 


	2. Confessions of Change

**_This story is SLASH of the Harry/Draco variety… and now you know it._**

**_nothing too detailed in this chapter, but bewarned, that it could jump in at any given moment in the coming chapters._**

**__**

**_DEDICATION: Sparks, again, you've inspired me. I cranked this chapter out in like an hour after reading 'Pocket Full O' Posies', and I must say, I'm rather proud of myself._**

**__**

**_Everything Changes_**

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 2- Confessions of Change 

He stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room, ignoring the curse the Fat Lady gave him, and angrily said the password to his private room. Dumbledore had said that it was a good idea if he stay away from the others, to give himself some time to think. Of course, that was last Yule, shortly after Voldemort had been disposed of, and after he'd completed his Change. Dumbledore had no clue about that one, and Harry liked it that way. So far, only Snape knew about his Change, and he was pretty sure that Draco had a clue. He scowled, slamming his inner door shut and lighting a few candles. The room itself was completely different from the rest of the Gryffindor Tower. So different in fact, that he refused to think of it as part of the Tower.

The inner door had spells on it that not even Dumbledore would be able to crack. Spells that haven't been used since before the Founders died. Harry always did like having the upper hand in things. It was his 'inner Slytherin', or so Snape had told him. Once inside the room, which was more like an apartment than a room, the atmosphere changed drastically from that which most people would assosiate with Gryffindors. That was what Harry had wanted. The floor and walls were like that of a cave, a few pieces of obsidian or crystals glittering here and there with the wall scone candles, the supports being stalagtites and stalagmites. Only you wouldn't get dirty from sitting on the floor, and it was warm, unlike the stone up in the dorms. 

Walking in the door, and you saw just a short hallway, and part of a large circular center hearth, but to your left was a fairly nice sized kitchen, which the hearth served as a stove and bread oven. The small table was always clean, it's legs stone at the bottom, like the floor had come up and started to take over. All the furniture was like that. He liked having a muggle refridgorater, but prefered the hearth over the muggle gas stove. Go figure. 

The living room, or Commons as he called it, had a deep red, deeper than crimson, curved couch, with a black throw over its back, and a black leather armchair that would shift itself to your liking. The two ebony wood tables in the room were laden with candles, despite the fact that the huge medieval style chandelier was hanging from the stalagtites in the room, and the bookshelves were completely filled, with books from his various classes, the restricted section of the Library, or gifts. There were a few muggle books, Shakespeare mainly, and even more candles. Both moved, one revealing a large closet, where Harry stored various types of potions and artifacts that he'd collected, the other leading directly to the Slytherin dungeons, with exits to various parts of Hogwarts. 

To the right of the door, was his bedroom, decked out in all black and silver, and the bathroom, which he found to be rather worthless, considering that he wasn't about to bring anyone down to his room to use the HUGE tub. More like pool than a tub. And for reasons he didn't even understand, he kept a black chinese changing wall around the toilet. Didn't care if people could see him in the tub, but he didn't want to be seen while he was taking a piss. 

All throughout the flat, there were potted trees and ferns, and over most of the book shelves, and along the walls, there were vines growing, with glittering red or silver flowers. Truth be told, Harry Potter hated gold. He found that it clashed with almost everything, and that it didn't look good on him, so as far as he was concerned, there would be very little –if any- gold in his flat. And all of his candles were either black, silver or red. He definitly loved his candles.

"Fucking bastard." he spat, pulling his robe off and handing it to the large black crane in the room. "God _damn_ fucking _bastard_!"

He set his wand on the small shelf with the in the little hall, right under the Gryffindor Sword, which they found out would not stay in Dumbledore's office once he was moved down to his room. He had laughed about that, saying that it was probably because he'd used it to destroy Voldemort, thus bonding with it. Dumbledore had agreed, but Harry knew that he thought there was more to it than that. He was glad that the old Wizard hadn't asked about it. He couldn't give him an answer that he'd want to hear. Not anymore.

Walkng into his room, Harry took the black silk pajama pants the crane held out to him, and once they were on stroked the birds neck and back before walking back out into the commons. The hearth was crackling in welcome, and he sat down next to it, pulling away one of the loose stones in the bottom. The flames couldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him. Physically anyway. He pulled a black leather book out of the space, and a bottle of silver ink. A Phoenix feather quill followed, and he replaced the stone.

"It's been quite awhile since I've written, hasn't it?" he wrote, his script perfect.

"You," black ink swirled under his sliver, in script not so different from his own, "have had a lot to think about, Harry."

"I still shouldn't have stopped writing."

"Sometimes, these things can't be helped. How are things, magic wise I mean? You're not experiencing any complications with anyone's Change, are you?"

"Only one, but that's to be expected."

"Who?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Does he know about _it_ yet?"

"No. You think I should tell him?"  
"It might help you gain some control. Has Severus been teaching you how to make the Dragon Tonic?"

"Yes, and it's been quite a trip, for the both of us. We're not so different, him and I."  
"Godric and I weren't that different either, you know."

"Then why did you hate him so much?"  
"Do _you_, of all people, have to ask that? Why do you think Mr. Malfoy hates –hated- you?"  
"Because I'm Harry 'the-boy-who-fucking-lived' Potter."  
"Exactly. Everyone loves you. Some, like Mr. Creevey, worship you. The Malfoy name, for as long as I can remember, has always been representative of aristocratic power, of wealth, of beauty. They've always been popular, always been the first for everything. Surely you can see why he'd hold a grudge against you."

"I challenged everything he was born and raised to be. All this I knew, but why, even now, can't he look past our differences, and try to see _me_, not the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Salazar, I'm not perfect, and I've never claimed to be, but everyone puts me on this pedestal, and so help me Merlin if I feel like jumping off some time soon."

"Godric would've done the same thing, Harry. He hated the spot light, hated being the one to solve all the problems. After my death, he finally realized that it wasn't worth fighting. We had been friends when the business with Hogwarts started, and it eventually drove us apart. Unfortunately, I think Hogwarts is what caused all your problems, Mr. Malfoy included. It'll soon be over, and you can move on with _your_ life."

"You're right, Hogwarts was the start of all my problems. I learned of my parents. I learned that I was a Wizard. I met Ron and Hermione, not that that's really a problem, but because of them, I refused Malfoy's friendship. I made more enemies by coming to Hogwarts than I think I would've ever had while living with the Dursleys. Sometimes, I wish I had died with my parents."

The black writing never came, and Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like him not to answer.

"Salazar?"

Still no reply.

"Please, say something!"

"Don't you _ever_, _EVER_ say that you wish you'd've died with us, do you understand that Harold James Potter!?" the writing was red, and in a very feminine scrawl.

Harry was on his feet and stumbling over the couch before the book even hit the floor, his eyes wide as angry green eyes flashed in his head, a flurry of red hair following. His chest hurt, and there were tears in his eyes. It couldn't be…

"Harry?" the black writing was back, but was laced with red, and with a shaking hand, he picked up his quill and brought it to the next blank page.

"M-Mom?" he hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until the fire crackled, obviously disturbed by the sudden noise.

"Oh Harry…" the writing was red again, and there was a black smiley face just after Harry's silver, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, darling, but don't ever let me catch you writing things like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mum." he chuckled, immediately thinking of Mrs. Weasley.

"I wish I could be there with you, Harry, really I do…" water marks appeared on the page, red ink blurring in a few places, but Harry couldn't tell if it was from him, or from her.

"Me too, mom, me too."

This time Harry knew it was his tears hitting the page, and he saw sad brown eyes and unruly black hair flash in his mind. He dipped his quill.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Oh Gods…"

The tears came in a down pour, and his body shook as he hugged the book to his chest, not caring if the ink was completely dry yet or not. It wasn't long before he felt hands on his shoulders, and then arms wrapping around him from behind. He turned in the arms, clutching to the black robes of the man holding him, and let him take the book. He couldn't look at it.

"Salazar, please, tell the Potter's that Harry's not fit to continue writing. I'll be sure to sit with him the next time he decides to try to talk to them." he wrote, his scrawl messy and hardly legible.

"Of course, Severus. Tell Harry that his parents understand and love him."

"*nod*"

"*chuckles* Good-night Severus."

"Good-night."

The Potions Master closed the book and returned it to its place in the hearth, ink and quill following, and pulled Harry closer. He had known something was wrong, when the Watcher's Globe on his desk flared white, and rushed into the secret passage from the Potions room to Harry's flat almost immediately. He set his quill to grade the papers he'd collected from the first years, which was not something Severus Snape normally did, and had no intentions of leaving until Harry'd calmed.

~!*!~

Fawkes stared out the window, his feathers bright and tipped in flames as he turned back to look at the Headmaster, dutifully making notes and filing away papers, just as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should. The only problem was that while doing his job, he failed to notice the silver and gold dots of light that were slowly drifting into the room. With a sigh, he flew over to the back of Dumbledore's chair, waiting for the age-wisened Wizard to take a moment to look up. The dots landed on the desk, and blinked rapidly before two cat-sized dragons appeared with an audible pop.

"Oh!" Dumbledore chuckled. "you two must give more notice before just appearing. I see flickering dots of light everyday."

The dragons looked at one another, then at the Phoenix, who shrugged and pulled a piece of paper from the stack behind him. Dumbledore took it from him, and set his bottle of ink out for the two, waiting to see what they had to tell him. The silver one finally wacked the gold with its tail, and then dipped it into the black ink.

"Master Ormand wishes to inform you that Draco Malfoy's Change is taking longer than he expected, and that he will be making frequent visits to the boy. He's removed his Watcher, and at the present time, there are no others that can take over Raziel's position." it wrote, looking up to Dumbledore for an answer.

"I see… Many of the students Changes have already finished, and I'd been wondering why Mr. Malfoy's had not. I assume this is because of his animagus form?"

"To a certain extent, yes, but there is another factor that not even the Council knew would challenge his natural Change."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Another student."

"Another student? I'm afraid I don't understand. How can another student have any influence over his Change? Unless great magic is involved, nothing should be able to interfear with it."

"Great magic is involved, Albus."

Dumbledore bolted out of his seat, wand at the ready, and Fawkes had dropped down in front of the small dragons, his body engulfed in flames. Wise blue eyes widened as they met magenta, and the Gryffindor Lion stepped off the balcony railing. Fawkes backed down, shortly after Dumbledore had done the same, and returned to his perch by the window. The two dragons looked up at their master's friend before disappearing, and Dumbledore magiced up a pot of tea and two settings.

"I had a feeling that one of you wouldn't be far behind those two." he said, his voice a bit darker than he intended.

"As I had a feeling you would ask about the magic that would have to be involved. Albus, that there is quite a bit that you have not been told."

"I assume you are refering to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Then perhaps I had better order up more tea, and a bite to eat."

~!*!~

Draco looked up as the fire in the room went out, his sleek white head reflecting the moonlight coming through the open set of balcony doors. He sighed and curled up again, tucking his head under his wing, trying to block out some of the light.

"Oh Dragon…"

Draco bolted to his feet, eyes glowing as he met Ormand's eyes, and he backed down as soon as he realized exactly who it was. 

"You thought I was Harry, didn't you?" laughed the older man, shifting into a slightly larger version of the dragon Draco was.

"You might say that."

"You're mad at me."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because it doesn't concern you yet."

"Key word there is 'yet', Ormand."

"The last part of your Change, Draco, what is it?"

"To be taken, as I am now, why?"

"Do you know who is supposed to take you?"

"Does it matter?"  
"Of course it matters! How could you think it doesn't?!"

"Ormand, I'm the Slytherin Slut, why should it matter who screws with me now? I'm not pure any more. Hell, I haven't been pure since before Hogwarts."

"As a dragon, you are pure, young one. So pure infact, that you've caught the eye of a certain Gryffindor."

"Potter? As if! What would he want with me, other than to use me, to play his game? I'm nothing but a convenient fuck for him."

"He hasn't yet, has he?"

"What, fucked me? No, but it won't be long."

"No, it won't be long…"

Ormand curled around Draco, and let his mind open to him. The younger dragon gasped, eyes wide as images flew into his head.

~

"Get away from him!" Harry screamed, his eyes glowing bright green as he drew his wand.

"You!"

Red eyes met green as Voldemort whirled away from the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy, wand at the ready. No words were spoken as the killing curse was thrown at Harry, who just held a hand up, blocking it. His robes shredded, and disappeared in a flurry of red light, the ceremonial robes of Godric Gryffindor left in their wake. Voldemort sneered then laughed, his own robes shredding to reveal those of Salazar Slytherin. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"You think that just because you wear those robes, it makes you anything more than a coward, Riddle?" he chuckled darkly. "Because, if so , you are sadly mistaken. Salazar may have been a Dark Wizard, but he wasn't voluntarily that way. The darkness controlled him, not the other way around. But you are darkness, so allow me to shed a little light in your world!"

Fawkes appeared out of no where, screaming like a banshee as he landed on Harry's shoulder, his wand becoming the Gryffindor Sword, glowing and aimed right for the Dark Lord. Voldemort disappeared and reappeared behind Draco, levitating him into his arms, wand now a dagger, situated right at the artery in his neck. Harry took a step forward.

"You won't kill him, you know he's too important." he told Voldemort, eyes narrow slits of green.

"And you won't let me kill him, because he's you. You're both lost little boys, looking for someone to love you. Well, he's found it, and you'll die without it!"

"I think, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, that you are the one who will die without love." Harry's robes were ruffling in air that seemed to only be present around himself in the darkness of the Malfoy Dungeons. "You see, despite my relationship with my muggle relatives, I am loved. Hermione and Ron, my two best friends, they don't see me as the 'boy-who-lived', and they love me. All the Weasley's do. Dumbledore, despite his knowing exactly how important I am, has always treated me as an equal, and cares very much for my well being, because I'm his friend, not because I'm the one to defeat you. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they knew my parents, and are the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. They love me. Even your beloved Severus Snape *Voldemort's eyes narrow*. He knows exactly what I am, and respects me for it. He's _never_ cared that I'm the one that defeated you the first time. And finally there's Malfoy. Despite the fact that he may hate me, he's always hated the 'boy-who-lived', not _me_. But everyone I've ever met, they've all hated _you_. Not Voldemort, not the Heir of Slytherin, but Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who we all know is really just a coward hiding in the dark."

Voldemort hissed angrily, the knifes edge just knicking Draco's throat, the thin trickle of blood making Harry's eyes narrow even more. He took a step forward, and then another, not caring that he was probably walking straight into a trap.

"Now, either put Malfoy down, and fight your battles for yourself, or consider this your last warning." he spat, Fawkes' screech shattering the windows in the house above.

"I'll not be swayed by strong words, Potter!"

"Then how about a strong display of magic? Surely one Heir can appreciate the magic of another."

Before the Dark Lord could say a word, black and gold wings unfolded from Harry's back, his scar dripping blood as he arched them up over his head. Voldemort let out a startled cry as Draco arched in his arms, white and green wings erupted from his back, blood making the green look almost black. He dropped him to the floor, pain radiating through him as his wand shattered as Harry let out a deafening roar. He had completely changed now, and was over Draco's body in a second, blood splattering everywhere as he snorted. The Gryffindor Sword was standing in the ground next to him, Fawkes perched on top, crying over Draco. Voldemort cast Adevara Kedavra again, only to watch it difuse around the dragon form of the Gryffindor Heir. It wasn't but seconds later that Harry's scream again cut though the air, and the Dark Lord's body was torn to pieces, his derranged soul beind devoured by the dark mark that appeared as Harry cast the killing curse. The blast released from the Change as he ate Voldemort's heart demolished everything. When the Ministry unearthed them, he was back in human form, over Draco, who unfortunately hadn't been so lucky as to lose his wings. The Gryffindor Sword had created a sheild around the two, and it lasted until they were safely in the Hospital Wing. 

~

"He- he protected me?"

"Of course. You have to understand, young one, that Harry knows much more about the Council and what you are than he has ever let on. At this point in time, I would say that he knows more than even your beloved Dumbledore. His being the savior of the Wizarding World allows him much, but his being the Heir of Gryffindor allows him much more."

"I don't understand… why would he save me, after all I've done. All I've said. I've been nothing but a bastard to him and Granger and Weasley, hell, to _all_ the Gryffindors, and yet he risked everything to save me."

"He would complete the Change, if you'd let him."

"Why is he a dragon, Ormand?"

"He's a dragon because he wants to be. There are many things about him that you would not understand, not now anyway."

"So he could be any animal he wants?"

"No. He had to make a choice, and he chose to be a dragon."

"What was his other choice?"

"To be a Great Stag, like his father."

"But then why… why a dragon?"

"You."

Draco was silent as he stood up and padded to the balcony. This wasn't making much sense. No sense. He turned back to Ormand, only to find the older dragon gone, and with a sigh, knew that it was something he'd have to figure out on his own.

~!*!~  
  


He appeared in the Potions Master's room, back in human form, but found no sign of the professor. When he spotted the magiced quill and graded papers, he knew that something had to be wrong. He ducked inside the bookcase to his right, and bolted down the torch-lit hall to the door that would, if his memory served him correctly, take him to Harry's room. He was right, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something he had not expected to see. Harry Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor, was lying on his couch, with Severus Snape, the teacher that hated him, straddling his waist, giving him a massage.

Holy. Shit! he laughed, trying not to make a sound.

I know you're here Ormand, I felt you enter the passage back in the classroom.

What, may I ask, happened?

Salazar let Lilly and James talk to him.

Ah, I see.

He moved behind Severus, nimble fingers working the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders, lips leaving a hot kiss on his throat. A hand took his and kissed the knuckles, smirking at the black nail polish, and as Harry moved to turn over, he sighed into the kiss Ormand had drawn him into. It wasn't but seconds later that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and Ormand pulled away, shaking his head.

"Do you have to interupt _everything_ I start, or is this all just one big coincidence?!" Harry spat, standing and moving around the couch to grab the long black silk robe hanging on the book case. "Because quite frankly, it annoys the piss out of me!"

"Potter, please, this is not the time, nor the place to be discussing thi-"

"I'll talk about this when and where I please, Councilman, or have you forgotten exactly who you're talking to?! Let alone who's room you've come to, UNINVITED!"

Severus took a few steps back as black energy crackled in the hearth, Harry's eyes glowing darkly, if that's possible. Ormand just let his wings unfold and spread them, his own eyes bright and canines visible in the hiss he gave. Harry snorted and turned away from him, waving a dismissing hand at the Dragon King, and the Potions master had to look twice as Ormand flew back into the bookshelf, his wings stretched out painfully. When he looked back at Harry, he was shocked to see blood pooled at his feet, and the puddle still growing.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded, helping Ormand to his feet. "Potter, I want answers, and I want them now."

Harry snorted again and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Status be damned, Potter, until June, I am still your Professor, and unless you want points taken from your House –EXCESSIVE amounts of points- I suggest you answer me!"

"Which House?"

"Excuse me?!"  
"Slytherin or Gryffindor? It's a simple question, Severus."

"Gryffindor, of course! Why would I take points from my own House!?"

"I don't know, maybe because I belong to both of them. Or all of them, whichever you prefer."

Harry went to the display with his wand, and as it glowed brightly, he pressed a few buttons on the wall beneath it. He pulled out a wand nearly identical to his own, glowing just the same, and as he took both of them in his hand, they started to shake.

"Oh fuck…" murmured Ormand, his wings falling limply at his back as he kneeled on the floor, his formal dress robes on.  
"Ormand, get off the floor!" demanded Snape, anger radiating off him so clearly that it was almost tangible.

"On the contrary, Severus, you should be on the floor with him." Harry smirked, "unless of course you don't know what it is I hold."

"They're wands Potter, nothing more nothing less."

"They're _brother_ wands, or do you not recognize that of your one-time master? Without him, that mark on your arm won't hurt… much."

~TBC~

Well, that was certainly different, now then wasn't it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises. Well, I can make one promise: you'll find out what Harry is in the next chapter or two, and it's something that I don't think anyone could guess. You're welcome to try of course, but, well, we'll see… 


	3. Wands of a Feather

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 3- Wands Of A Feather…

Severus fell onto the couch as he backed up, eyes wide. There was a look of satisfaction on Harry's face as he walked to Ormand, using Voldemort's wand to lift his chin. The Dragon King growled, and was promptly smacked across the face for it. The Potions master was on his feet in less than a second, and as his angry black eyes met the green fire of Harry's, he knew this was a mistake.

"You didn't think I had them both, did you, Ormand? Not even Dumbledore knows that it repaired itself, and found me. Followed its master's blood, I suppose."

"Potter, this is madness! That should've passed long ago."

"His blood Severus, was half mine, and by ingesting his still beating heart, magic and all, I made us identical. Fortunately, being a dragon makes me immune to dark magic, and as an Heir, I'm immune to _all_ magic."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously, and Ormand glanced up at him, eyes pleading for him to stay quiet. Of course, being as angry as he was, the former Death Eater ignored it.

"I know you don't need one to direct your magic, so casting spells and what have you isn't an appropriate answer. All the professors know this, so what, may I ask is the point of keeping both wands?"

"My dear Professor Snape, I would think my reasons are quite obvious."

He motioned for Ormand to get up off the floor, and put both wands away before heading to the kitchen. Snape was about to follow when Ormand grabbed his arm.

"One wand like that cannot exist without its twin, thus they cannot be destroyed separately. Unfortunately, I have yet to see a way one can completely destroy a Phoenix."

"That tells me why he has both, but not why he insists on using his."

"Severus, do you really think the Wizarding world is ready to accept the fact that their 'boy-who-lived' is much more than just the Heir of Gryffindor? Are _you_ ready to accept that fact, and hear what he truly is?"  
"I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

~!*!~

Dumbledore was pale, his hands shaking as he held his tea service. Liona pushed a lock of blonde-crimson hair out of her face with a sigh. Fawkes had long since disappeared, already quite aware of what was going to be said.

"There," Dumbledore started, putting his tea down, "has never been an Heir born of _him_, not in all of recorded magical history, has there?"  
"No. Albus, the Council of Change has never asked for the Order's help in matters that are our own, but I feel we must do so now. Surely you understand?"  
"Yes, yes, of course. I will call for a meeting over the Yule break, if that is all right with the Council? I fear that the students would not understand this particular assembly."

"I'll run it by the others, but I don't think it'll be a problem. Would you like to tell him, or should I?"

"No, no, I'll tell him. I'm afraid I will have to see his powers for myself. Tell me, why has he not brought the Flame into play?"

"He knows the world is not yet ready for him to disappear. I doubt that even your Hermione Granger would've heard of what's bound to happen when he completes Mr. Malfoy's change."

"I would not put it past her, but yes, I will have to agree. Not many of the Order would know of the Hall of Kings.

~TBC~

Yeah, short, I know, but this was a real pain. In the back of my mind, Akuma (my muse) is screaming at me to tell you all what Harry is, and what the hell is going on, but when I go to write it, I'm not ready yet. So, to quote Sparks: you'll find out… eventually.


	4. Not Slytherin Not Slytherin

**_WARNING_**: This chapter **_WILL _**have some shaggage (is that a word?). There will be slash all over the place. Colorful language will be used. If by chance, you've stumbled this far into the fic without noticing the above mentioned things, what have you been reading, cause it sure as hell wasn't my story. Anywho, if you're not squicked by M/M sex and/or relationships, and think it's the hottest thing to happen to Harry Potter fiction since probably the first NC-17 posted, then by all means, continue. 8 spaces for you to hit your back button if this doesn't sit well with you.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 4-'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' 

He walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower as quietly as humanly possible without casting a silencing spell on himself, and the Fat Lady swung open without so much as a word. Once inside, he quickly opened the door to Harry's secret passage, and as the tiny pin pricks of warning started to throb, he knew there was definitly something going on. He picked up his robes and ran, making note that at 150-years old, he should not be running like his life depended on it. Unfortunately, he feared that someone's life depended on his running, and picked up the pace.

Once at the inner door, which he found to be locked by things far more secure than just a simple locking spell, he heard muffled voices and then laughter. Laughter that was not of any person he knew. He had a feeling that there were silencing spells on the door, so any attempt to knock would be pointless, and quickly set to work on figuring out exactly what had been cast, and when. There was not much that happened within Hogwarts that he didn't know about well in advance, and this door should not, by any means, have magic on it like it did without his approval. Half of it he had never cast.

~!*!~

"You see, Severus, being the Heir of Gryffindor, that's all good and dandy, but I'm much more than that, as I'm sure you've noticed. There has never been anything like what I am born into a mortal body, not since He was exorcised. anyway. Muggles fear him because of their religions have said about him, Wizarding folk, well, most of them have forgotten Him, because it's been eons since He last walked among mortals."

"Potter, either speak something that makes some sort of sense, or I'm afraid you'll have lost me."

"Does the name Lucifer mean anything to you?"

The Potions Master's eyes grew wide as he realized exactly what it was that Harry was implying, and he had no sooner sat down on the couch next to Ormand when the door burst open. Harry's wings twitched, blood dripping from the tips, gathering in the pool already at his feel. When Dumbledore finally regained his feet, he found himself met by a pair of glowing green eyes, and a smirk that looked far too Slytherin to have been on the face of a Gryffindor. Ormand took one look at the Headmaster and disappeared. Severus didn't seem too be upset by that little fact, but he didn't like the look Dumbledore had on his face. It was the same look he had when he last addressed the Order.

"I assume you're here because you know exactly what I am?" Harry asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Considering that the Blood God has been reborn, I feel it necessary to see exactly what you know."

"Anything, everything, and nothing, all at once. Lucifer was cast out of the Hall of Kings, and started the Change in Witches, Wizards and magical beings throughout the world."

"And do you know how the Change was started?"

"The Powers shifted after he was banished, and because of his existance now in the Mortal World, the Powers had to shift the World itself, thus causing all that were of magical blood to begin the Change. As their bodies matured, their magic would grow, and eventually, surpass their bodies. The Change in itself is a release of excess magical power, and the Witch or Wizards wand then changes its patterns to accomidate the new level."

Snape had never heard the Change explained so perfectly by a student, and obviously Dumbledore hadn't either, because his eyes narrowed.

"Very good, Harry. Now tell me, did Lucifer ever Change?"  
"His Change was immediate, upon his landing in the Mortal World. Shortly after, the Powers forced the Change upon the Hall of Kings, and it was ultimately destroyed and locked away from Mortal eyes. Not even the Council of Change, which was created just before Hogwarts was up and running, has access to it."

"How, may I ask, was Lucifer exorcised?"  
"He decided to take a Mortal body, and walk among them, and if my inheirited memory serves me correctly, it wasn't a Wizard who performed the rite, but a Dragon."

"That's impossible!" Severus jumped out of his seat. "Dragons cannot speak the tongue of Man, nor can they perform magical acts such as an exorcism!"

"True, but a Veela can."

Harry whirled around to the bookcase, only to see Draco walking through, Dragon form completed. He was about the size of a small horse, his body sleek and reminding Dumbledore and Snape of an oversized grey hound. His taloned feet dug into the stone floor, his tail twitching angrily as his eyes started to glow blue. His wings still crackled with the electricity that Harry had seen earlier, but it was much more concentrated. He could hear it.

"Veela have always had a bit of Dragon blood in them, and some of us are privledged enough to be granted the ability to become one as an animagus."

He padded over to Harry, eyes never leaving Dumbledore. Severus' gasp caught in the back of his throat as the white-silver Dragon nuzzled the Gryffindor's groin, moving behind him and pressing himself through his legs. Harry's chuckle broke the silence in the room, and he let himself shift into his own Dragon form, the blood at his feet flying around the two in a swirl of glittering red. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed even more as the black Dragon nipped at the white's neck, both disappearing into the bedroom before he can speak. Severus laughed and fell back onto the couch.

"I fail to see how this is funny, Severus!"

"Oh please, Albus, you can't honestly say that you don't know what he's doing?"

"Completing Mr. Malfoy's Change, I would assume. But how is that funny?"  
"Considering, Albus, what he is, and what his role in the Change is, I would think it quite obvious that he plans on doing much more than letting the Order know exactly what control over the Powers he has."

"You think he's going to try and open the Hall of Kings, don't you?"

"Not at first, no, but I do think he's planning on taking control of the Council."

"Oh dear…"

~!*!~

He woke up warm for a change, and with a pair of strong arms around his waist, but in surroundings he didn't recognize. He sat up slowly, hoping not to wake the man beside him, and looked around. The bed sheets were black silk, and candles glowed all around it, the circle of light casting eerie shadows over everything. He moved to get out of bed, only to find himself staring up into a pair of green eyes, and a smug smile.

"Where," Harry asked, "do you think you're going?"

"Privy, if you don't mind, Potter."

"hmmm. Not planning on staying in there all night, are you?"

"That depends."  
"On?"

"Whether or not you give me ample reason to come back into bed."

Harry didn't waste a second in catching Malfoy's lips, tongue slipping past his lips and grinding his hips down. Draco arched under him, gasping as the Gryffindor's arousal was made painfully obvious, and clawed at the already abused shoulders of the dark-haired man above him, and Harry sighed, burrying his face in his shoulder. He rolled them both over, and let go of Draco's waist. If the blonde wanted to leave, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Bathroom's one door down." he said quietly, candles on one side of the bed moving and illuminating a path to the door.

"Right."

He pulled the covers back, and just as his feet touched the floor, Harry turned onto his side, away from him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something like a dull ache made itself at home in his chest as he padded out to the bathroom. He contemplated just leaving through the passage he'd come in, but when he looked back in at Harry, who unfortunately was facing towards the wall adjacent to the door, he couldn't. Whether he was sleeping or not, Harry had tears streaming down his face, and was clutching his pillow to his chest. Draco walked back in, pulled the covers back, and slid back into bed. 

"Hey." he said quietly, propping himself up on his elbow and brushing Harry's hair out of his face. "you alright?"

"This was a mistake." the words seemed to be forced out.

"How so?"

"I should have never done what I did tonight. I shouldn't have made it so obvious."

"Snape would've found out eventually. He _is_ involved with Ormand you know."

"Severus isn't the one that concerns me. Dumbledore's going to call for a meeting of the Order, and they'll all go against my motion to reopen the Hall of Kings."

"Not all of them."

"Name one."

"Severus."

"He'll side with the Council, because of Ormand."

"Then what about me? Do you think I'd side against you?"  
"You're not a member of the Order, Malfoy."

"I'm not? Funny, I didn't think that a Phoenix would sing his song of protection for someone _not_ of the Order."

Harry was silent, but let Draco turn him onto his back, a hand moving ever so slowly down his chest and stomach to where he needed it the most. He knew the rumors about Malfoy being talented in bed, but as pale fingers brought him over the edge, he knew exactly how true they were. A heated kiss completed his release, arching up off the bed as the hand slid down between his legs, fingers barely brushing over his entrance in their quest to please him. The kiss left them both breathless as Draco pulled back, sliding himself between Harry's thighs, both hands lifting his hips as he locked his gaze with the still panting man. 

"May I?" he asked, a hand sliding down under Harry's back, to just where his wings would have been, and stroking gently.

"Shit." hissed the Gryffindor, "Malfoy, you're already in my bed, why the hell would you think you even _have_ to ask that?!"

"How am I supposed to know if you're into it or not. It's not like we've done this before! For Merlin's sake, we've hardly said a polite word to eachother in 7 years!"

"Just shut the fuck up and do it!"

Draco didn't argue the point, just hooked his lovers knees over his shoulders, and with a grin, bit his inner thigh.

~!*!~

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" bellowed Ron, looking at his watch, "We're going to be late for breakfast if he doesn't hurry up!"

"Ron, calm down, I'm right here."

Harry walked out of his room, dressed in robes that were definitly not those of a 7th year Hogwarts student, and with Draco in tow, dressed very similar. Muggle jeans and a deep red muscle shirt for Harry, while Draco wore jeans and a fitted grey t-shirt. Their outer robes were what shocked the Weasley. Black velvet, with a silver silk lining, with long sleeves and a bottom hem that dragged on the floor a bit behind them, hood down the back. There was no clasp or tie anywhere on them, and from what Ron could tell, they were meant to be left open. What he didn't understand, was why Harry was wearing them, and more importantly, why the hell Draco Malfoy –of all the people in the world, Muggle and Wizarding alike- was coming from Harry's room?

"Nice robes Harry, but, what the fuck are you doing with Malfoy?!"

"Whatever I please. Now, you said something about missing breakfast?"

Ron's look of pure shock was ignored, and as Harry left, Malfoy right behind him, Hermione came tearing down the stairs from the Girls Dormitory. She stopped dead as she watched the blonde stop when Harry raised a hand, and had to hold Ron back as he put his arms around Harry's neck. The scene wasn't an intimate one, the whole thing just looked like two friends giving one another a hug, but the two watching weren't blind. They both saw the tremor pass through Malfoy's body, and the look of fear in his eyes as he headed towards the Slytherin dungeons. When Harry turned back to them, Hermione was the first one to throw off her trance and step forward.

"Harry," she started, "may I ask what exactly is going on?"

"Yeah, Harry, what _is_ going on?" Ron added, voice angry.

"Ron, if you're going to act like that, I would advise you to watch yourself. You'll find that I'm not exactly the innocent little Gryffindor you knew back in first year. And if you really must know, Draco and I have… admitted our differences, and resolved a few problems."

"Bull shit! You shagged him, didn't you!?"

The trio looked behind them, only to see Seamus Finnigan beaming at them from the hall that lead to the Prefects Bathroom. 

"Come on, 'Arry, do tell!"

"Seamus, I fail to see how my sex life concerns you." Harry laughed, kissing his friends cheek, "besides, even if I did shag him, what is it to you?"

"20 Galleons, that's what!'

"You bet 20 Galleons on Harry shagging Malfoy?!" screeched Hermione, her face pale.

"You bettah believe it! Zambini said he'd seen Malfoy go into a secret passage way last night, and well, we all know there's more than just one way into your room."

"You bet with _Blaise Zambini_?! Seamus Finnigan, are you mad!?" Ron was in near hysterics. "Do you have any idea what that means!?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Is placing a wager with a Slytherin against Gryffindor law, or something, Ronnie-kins, because if it is, I've been breaking the law since 2nd year."

Everyone but Ron laughed. He still hadn't figured out exactly _why_ Malfoy was with Harry, even if he was shagging him. For Merlins sake, not even Hermione or himself had been allowed in Harry's room, and yet _Malfoy_ was allowed in? This didn't make any sense to him. He and Hermione, they were his friends, right? He thought they were, but things had been different lately.

~You were there when he was Sorted, you know. You heard what the Sorting Hat said. What Harry had to say to get it to place him in Gryffindor. 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.'~ the nagging little voice in the back of Ron's head said. ~And what if he had been sorted into Slytherin? You know how _they_ treat _their_ friends, don't you?~

~TBC~

I don't think I have anything to say about this chapter, which is unusual. Well, the next chapter should be out by Wednesday, Saturday at the latest. With work and all, writing time has started to become hard to come by. Your review, however, motivate me to write more, so keep 'em coming. Until the next chapter…

Schnoogles!

TK


	5. Gryffindor Loyalty, Slytherin Pride

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 5- Gryffindor Loyalty, Slytherin Pride

Ron hadn't said much during breakfast, not that Harry had minded, but he ws a little worried. Ron had known about his preference since the end of 4th year, and true, he didn't have a problem with it, but he had been taking this whole deal with Malfoy a little too easily. Especially since he was constantly bitching about him and his 'goonies'. The rest of the Gryffindors had been much more accepting, given the fact that Malfoy had yet to play any sort of pranks on them or make any sort of deragatory comments. Seamus, to say the least, was absolutely in love with the idea, and had been trying to talk Harry into taking Draco to the Halloween Ball that was coming up. Hermione argued the point, saying that there was less than a month to prepare, and with Malfoy's fashion sense, they would have the hardest time trying to find costumes that pleased the Slytherin. Harry had been ignoring this conversation, his ears trained on Ron and Dean talking about the Cannons, his eyes searching for any sign of Draco.

"Harry, you alright?" asked Hermione, nibbling on her 4th piece of toast, "you've been awefully quiet this morning."

"I'm fine, 'Mione, just worried is all."

"About Malfoy?" Ron's voice was unexpected, and Harry almost jumped.

"Yes, Ron, about Malfoy."

The red-haired boy merely nodded, and glanced up at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson had just walked back into the Great Hall, with Draco on her arm and a smile on her face. With a quick glance at Harry, he confirmed his hunch about his friend being Slytherin at heart as normally open green-eyes narrowed and flashed angrily. He quickly stood up and motioned to the door when Harry looked at him, sending Hermione a 'wait here' glance, which she nodded to. The two boys walked out of the hall quietly, and Ron moved to a corner far enough away that he could speak without having to whisper.

"Harry, look," he started, "I don't have a problem with you and Malfoy, really, I don't, but why the bloody hell is he allowed in your room when 'Mione and I aren't? It just doesn't seem fair to me."

"Ron, I didn't have a choice in the matter when I was given my room. Things… things have changed since then."

"Changed? How so?"  
"Dumbledore… well, let's just say that Dumbledore's authority means jack shit next to mine."

Ron looked at him like he'd grown two heads, and then smiled.

"The Heir of Gryffindor thing is that important huh?"

"No, but it's part of it. Ron, I want you and 'Mione to meet Draco outside the Fat Lady tonight at about midnight. I have a few things I need to tell you."

"Outside the Fat Lady? Harry, isn't the entrance to your room _inside_ the Commons?"  
"Yes, and no. The bookshelf just outside the portrait leads to my room."

"Oh. Malfoy already knows about this then?"  
"He's a part of it, so yes, he does know. Ron, please, believe me when I tell you this development with Malfoy is new. I mean _brand_ new. Last night was the first time we'd had a decent conversation, no insults, no hexes, and most certainly no punches, in nearly 3 years."

"I believe you. I'd be a fool not to. But Harry, there's more to your relationship with him than just what you're going to tell 'Mione and I, isn't there?"

"Meaning…?"  
"You care about him. A lot. And don't say you don't, 'cause I saw the way you looked at Parkinson when she walked in with him. You were ready to rip her head off!"

Harry laughed and put an arm around Ron's shoulders, noticing for the first time exactly how muscular he'd gotten since he started his training. For 2 years now, he'd been trying out for the House Team, and had been refused. As captain, one would think Harry'd have the final say in the matter of who gets on the team or not, but in all honesty, the rest of the team votes on the candidates, and the one with the most votes wins the spot. The only time Harry had ever picked a replacement, was when Fred and George had graduated, three years ago[1]. The rest of the team couldn't pick the two best Beaters at the try outs, and had come up with a 4 way tie. Harry then just put the four names in a hat, and picked two. Needless to say, Nathalie Sparks and Zia Lumara, both currently 4th years, [2] have lived up to the Weasley Twins reputation, and Gryffindor has won the cup ever since. 

But Ron wasn't about to give up, and he was determined to play on the team this year. He'd taken to getting up early, jogging out around the lake twice, doing pull-ups in the gardens, push-ups and sit ups in the dorm, and then showering before going down to breakfast. He'd even gotten the team's Keeper, Robbie Zimmerman, to join him. Harry wondered why neither of them had girlfriends…

As they walked back into the Great Hall, which was still bustling with conversation, the Gryffindor table the loudest as Seamus blew up his water (he still hadn't gotten the hang of turning his water into rum yet), Harry noticed how pale Malfoy was, and how his eyes darted across the room almost immediately, seeking him out. He stopped, and Ron stumbled, the loss of weight on his shoulders throwing him off balance. He just had to look at Harry's eyes, and he knew. Without a second thought, he straightened up and much to all of Gryffindors surprise, walked right over to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were on their feet in mere seconds and as Draco saw Harry's look, snorted.

"Sit down." he ordered, "Pansy, be a dear and pass me those fresh biscuts."

"There's a basket right in-"  
"They've been there for 5 minutes, I want the ones that were just set before Creed."

"Draco, there's-"

"I believe, Parkinson," Ron said darkly, stopping behind the two, "that Malfoy told you to do something."

"Fuck offf, Weasel!" she spat, ignoring him while Draco turned his head to look at him.

"I'll ignore that. Malfoy, a word if I may?"

"I don't have time, Weasel."  
"Then make time, Ferret Boy, because we need to talk. Now."

"He said he doesn't _have_ time, Weasel, now get-" Pansy growled before Draco stood up.

He followed Ron out of the Great Hall through the Slytherin side door, and had anyone been looking, they would've seen Harry turn on his heel and leave right after them.

"What," Malfoy started, "the fuck was that about Weasel?!"

"You should thank him for saving you from Pug-faced Parkinson." Harry laughed, walking up to the two, "Ron, that wasn't necessary."  
"I wasn't about to let you make it public knowledge, ya know!" was the light reply, and as he left, Ron winked at Harry.

"That's a perk of being the Heir, isn't it?"

"Possibly, but what did you expect, he is a Gryffindor. Loyal to the House until the fat lady- scratch that, she does sing."

"And does he always take Slytherin pride into consideration when approaching my Housemates?"  
"No, not normally, but you have to remember, he knows."

"How much?"  
"Enough. Now, what say we skip the rest of breakfast and head to the dungeons?"

"That eager to start Potions, Potter?"  
"No, just eager to feel you…"

Unaware of the pair of the dark eyes that watched from the shadows by the Slytherin door, Harry slid his hands under Draco's robe, pulling him into a tight embrace. As their lips met, they disappeared in a flury of red, and the owner of the eyes returned to the Hall.

"Blaise?" a 6th year by the name of Tory asked, noticing the smirk on his friends face. "What's that look for?"

"Just eat your breakfast, I'll tell you later."

~TBC~

A bit of a lighter chapter. It was actually supposed to be a lot longer, going into their classes and getting up to just before Harry gives Ron and 'Mione their explainations, but the Goddess of Inspiration was not so kind tonight. And, well, I wasn't going to make you all wait until it came back before giving you something to munch on. Hopefully that part will be easier to write tomorrow. Either way, it should be up by Friday or Saturday. As always, questions and comments received with much enthusiasm. 


	6. Between Now and Midnight

A/N: You're only warning this chapter, folks. There is some heavy citrus in this chapter, and from what I can tell, it's only going to get worse as the story goes on. If it's not your thing, turn back now and find something else to read.

Dedication: The the sparksfanfiction group on yahoo. Without the discussions we've been having, I would not have had the kick I did to get this out like 2 days early. Also dedicated to Frances Potter, for reasons she knows. Don't change a thing in the smut department, hon, I think it's perfect.

Everything Changes 

by T.K Yuy

Chapter 6- Between Now and Midnight 

Reappearing in the Potions room, Harry smirked at the low growl caught in the back of his lover's throat. He loved having control over the situation, even when he knew Malfoy could deny him at any time. And he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. When he was ready, Draco would take control, and it was only a matter of time before he realized eactly how much power he'd been granted.

"Harry…" the Slytherin breathed, leaning against Snape's desk as he felt his knees go weak. "Gods, please Harry."

One of the many things Harry Potter had learned about his Slytherin nemesis was that his neck was one of his sexiest features. Flawless porceline skin, made extra sensetive because of the Veel ain him, and now the Dragon. he could keep his head against Malfoy's shoulder all day, his face pressed into his neck, forever inhaling the clean scent of oranges and cinnamon that he'd come to assosiate with Draco years ago. He nipped carefully at his earlobe before continuing his assault on that graceful collumn of flesh. He could feel Malfoy's arrousal as clearly as his own, and ground down, enticing a chocked back cry of pleasure.

"You like this?" he asked, tongue running up his Adam's Apple to his chin.

"Oooohhh, Harry."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He pushed the heavy robe off the blonde's shoulders, letting it displace the few baubles Snape had on his desk. He ran his hands over his arms, lifting at the tight shirt and finally pulling it off. Draco hissed as a hand found his pebbled nipples, lips claiming his as the other hand ran up his back to stroke between his shoulders.

Fucking shit! he cursed mentally, his body reacting immediately to the silent question.

White and green wings burst free, and Harry shrugged his own robe off, shirt joining it on the floor shortly after.

"Right now, in the class room?" Draco breathed, his hands finally making their way to Harry's shoulders.

"We do have a half hour before class starts."

"And only 15 minutes before Snape will be here to get things set up."

"Then we'll have to be quick about it, won't we?"

Draco wasn't given a chance to voice a protest as Harry's lips claimed his again, wings bursting free, magic rising faster than anything he'd ever experienced.

Lips, tongues, teeth, hands, eyes… all touching –caressing- him at once, and he was losing control fast. If he had any to begin with.

"Draco," Harry growled, eyes glowing, "take me over the edge, now."

It wasn't a question, or even a suggestion, it was an order. one that Draco had every intention of following. He pushed off the desk, crushing Harry on their own work table. Fast as lightning, he had the fly of his lovers pants undone, hands freening his blood engorged member, stroking slowly. Harry bucked under him, wings hanging over the edge of the table as he stretched them out. The gold membrane trickled fire in the veins, and Draco had to admit, that fact alone would've made him come, but until harry was satisfied, he would-

"Gentlement, I thought I told you there would be no foolish wand waving in the class, did I not?" Snape said, his voice perfectly controled as he walked in and righted his desk, ignoring the clothes on the floor.

"Fuck!" Harry came, hard, nails diggind into Draco's shoulders so hard he nearly drew blood.

"Fice minutes before my door unlocks, gentlement. I would advise cleaning yourselves up."

"Draco, I-" Harry started.

"I'm fine. Besides, you can take care of it later, right?"

Harry smirked, kissed the Slytherin soundly before magicing everything as it should be. He and Draco were now dressed in their school robes, and Snape smiled inside.

~!*!~

"Potions was uneventful. Well, except for the fact that I dyed Malfoy's hair black."

"Black?"  
"I wanted to see how it would look. And besides, it was worth it, to see him with black hair, blonde eyebrows and down be-"

"Not something I needed to know!"

Harry laughed at his father's statement, and looked up as Draco walked through the Slytherin tunnel door.

"Hey." he said, making sure he didn't write it.

"Hey yourself." Malfoy replied, kissing him, "Care to change my hair back now?"

"I suppose. Here, use this in the shower, and you'll be as good as new."

"You joining me?"  
"No, but thank you for the invitation. I'm talking to my parents."

Draco nodded and headed to the bathroom. Harry would tell him eventually.

"You still there Harry?"  
Yeah, Malfoy just got in."  
"He's in your room?"  
"Since last night."  
"What did Dumbledore say to that?"  
"Nothing, yet. Not that he can really say anything, considering my being, well, Lucifer reincarnate."

james was silent, as harry had expected, then the red writing took over.

"How were the rest of your classes, Harry?"  
"Muggle studies was muggle studies, and Herbology is a walk in the park. We have it with Ravenclaw this year, and Neville Longbottom is still top of the class."

"Margorie Longbottom [1] was the Gryffindor Green Thumb when your father and I were in school. She and Frank are doing well, I hope?"  
"Uh… they were committed to St. Mungos shortly after you and dad…"  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I… I didn't know."

"They were doing better when I last asked. Neville and Gran visit during the holidays."

"That's good to hear. The Longbottoms were good friends of ours. members of the Order too."  
"Neville's being inducted over the Yule break."

"Good for him. Now, what about the rest of your classes?"  
  


Harry laughed, again, thinking of Molly Weasely when he talked to his mother. He'd have to remember to ask if they were good friends, back in the day.

"Care of magical Creatures was a hoot. Hagrid-"  
"Rubeus Hagrid? The half-giant? Oh dear, how is he? Your father and I used to visit him all the time, when we were…"

"He's fine. He had us work with baby unicorns today. They were afraid of Malfoy and I."  
"They sense the Dragons in you, of course."  
"Yeah. The adults didn't mind us, but the colts… we had to chase them around the paddock to get them used to us."

"And what about Transfiguration and DADA?"

"McGonagall started her lecture on Animagi today. We're supposed to find out what forms we'd take tomorrow. And DADA? Remus knows I don't need the training, but he's got us doing Illusion Rooms. I haven't told him that Illusions of any sort don't work on Dragons, and that magic in general has very little effect on me unless I allow it to."

"Does he know about your Dragon form?"  
"Of course. He and Sirius wouldn't leave me alone until I'd gotten the basics down."

"And do they know about Lucifer?"  
"They know about my being the Heir of Gryffindor, but no, they don't know about Lucifer. They'll find out with the rest of the Order. And Sirius was pissed when I chose the Dragon over the Stag."

"You can't very well live in my shadow forever, Harry," James wrote, "and you tell padfoot I said that."

"Yes sir, Mr. Prongs."  
"Speaking of Names," Salazar interupted, "what have you decided on?"  
"'Snitch' for myself, and 'Omega' for Draco."

"Snitch is quite appropriate." Lilly wrote, lines wiggling a bit as if she were laughing.

"But where the Omega come from?" asked James.

"Any Veela that can take the Dragon as his/her animagus is an Omega Veela. We liked the way it sounded.

"Telling them dirty secrets about me?"  
  


Harry looked up at Draco as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, his long returned-to-normal platinum hair pulled half back.

"Thothing dirty about you, now is there?" he chuckled, pulling him into the recliner with him.

"Nope. Squeaky clean. Tell them I said they have a wonderful son."

"Why not tell them yourself?"  
  


He pulled out a bottle of green ink and another quill, handed them to the wide-eyed boy and kissed his temple before getting up.

"You mean… talk to them?"  
"We have a half hour still before dinner, so why don't I go have a shower, and you get to know my parents? They're actually very eager to get to know you."

Draco dipped his quill into the ink as Harry disappeared into the bathroom, and with a shaking hand, brought it to the page.

"Harry says to tell you he's gone to shower." he wrote, choosing his words carefully.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Salazar wrote, "I wondered when he would entrust my book to you."

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Yes, but you weren't told to talk to me, were you?"  
"I wasn't told I had to talk to anyone."

"Don't worry, Malfoy, we don't bite." gold ink wrote, a winking smiley at the end, "James Potter and –"

"Lilly Potter," red ink took over, "We've heare quite about you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, Mrs. Potter, just Draco will do. I prefer not to be reminded of my so-called father."

The book was silent before gold ink appeared, the line heavy. Angry.

"Lucius always was a fucking bastard."

"Unfortunately, I didn't acknowledge that until after mother… died."  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Lilly cried to the page, "Narcissa was always such a bright girl, but quite naïve when it came to Lucius."  
"Not naïve, just Veela. She gave every thing to him, and had no other choice but to follow her Mate."

Tear marks appeared on the page, and it wasn't until Harry's strong, wet arms pulled him into a tight embrace that he realized they were his.

~!*!~

Hermione checked her watch, then looked to the door. Harry still hadn't been down, and dinner was more than half over. Malfoy, she noticed, wasn't there either. Ron hadn't, as usual, noticed anything. Or so she thought.

"'Mione, stop worrying, he's fine. Harry's a big boy, he can take care of Malfoy by himself."  
"_Excuse_ me?!"

Ron laughed and sipped his pumkin juice.

"They've only gotten together less than 24 hours ago, Ron, I doubt that they would be shagging like rabid bunnies."

"'Mione, in case you failed to acknowledge the fact that they've been what you would call 'beloved enemies' for 7 year, I don't think there's much they _don't_ know about eachother. Well, other than the contours of-"

"Ron! They've hardly said a polite word to eachother _ever_ and you're saying that doesn't matter?! I certainly think it does! They don't know _everything_ about eachother and-"

"Would you just admit that you wanna see the two of them snogging already?!" interupted Seamus, "We all know you've wanted to see two guys at it since the end of 5th year, so don't go into 'worried-'bout-Harry' mode to cover it up."

"Yeah, 'Mione," added Ginny, her smirk worthy of being called Slytherin, "just ask them. Harry didn't mind when I sat in on him and-"  
**_"VIRGINIA WEASELY!!"_** Ron and Seamus bellowed at the exact same moment, accented by Seamus' exploding water, their voices dropping to a harsh whisper, "When the hell did you watch Harry and one of his get off?!"

Ron looked at Seamus, who looked right back, and they both grinned, laughter erupting from the Gryffindor table all the way around. Hermione's face was Gryffindor red, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. It was funny.

Well, thought Hermione, at least we've got something to talk about between now and midnight.

~TBC~

Well, there you have it. Chapter 6 is done. Chapter 7 will, hopefully, be out sometime over the weekend, Monday at the latest. And I forgot to mention my footnotes in the previous chapter, so I'll do it now.

[1]: according to my calculations, the Weasely Twins were in 3rd year when Harry was in 1st, and thus, they would've graduated the end of Harry's 4th year. So in his 5th year, the Gryffindor team would be out two Beaters. That's where Nathalie and Zia come in. They were 2nd years when they made the team.

[2]: Nathalie Sparks is a reference to Sparks' story "Stare Death in the Face", where Nathalie is a character that I have come to love very much ( I cried at the end), and it only seemed natural that one of my original characters be named after the Goddess that is Sparks. She's on my fave. authors list, and on my fave. stories list, if you wanna check her stuff out. It's absolutely worth it and no H/D fan can be without reading them.

As far as this chapters footnote goes:

[1]: As far as I know, JK Rowling hasn't given Neville's parents names (his dad I _think _was named Frank, but I could be wrong), so I just picked an unusual name. If I'm wrong, someone, please correct me.

Well, until the next chapter…

Schnoogles all!

TK


	7. The Clock Strikes Midnight

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 7- The Clock Strikes Midnight

Ron looked up at the clock, for the umpteenth time that night, and scowled. It hadn't moved much since he last looked at it. Hermione flipped the page in her book, which she had nearly finished, and Ginny yawned from her place on the couch.

"I *yawn* am soooo goin' up ta bed. Ron, 'Mione, I'll see you at breakfast."

"G'night Gin." Ron said, not looking up from his game against the enchanted chess board.

"Good night Ginny." hermione smiled, briefly looking up from her book.

The red-haired girl left and now it was Hermione's turn to look at the clock.

"Bloody hell! It's only 10:45!" she groaned, stretching and moving to the couch.

"Believe me," Harry said as he walked in from his room, "I did intend on making you wait, but things have gotten a bit complicated."

"Harry!" Ronn shouted, so involved in his game that he'd heard not a word, "I thought Malfoy was meeting us?"  
"Draco's not doing so well, I'm afraid. Both of you, follow me."

He lead them through the torch lined passage, through the inner doors, and smiled as they stopped once inside his flat.

"Wicked…" Ron breathed, walking through every room, save the bedroom which was locked.  
"It's very… different." commented Hermione, "Nice, but different."

"It feels like everything's come together." added Ron, checking out the book cases. "These lead some where, don't they?"  
"The left leads to my storage closet, the right will take you to the Slytherin dungeons. There are exits to elsewheres in the castle off it as well. Potions room included."  
"Snape's gotta love that."

"Severus uses it quite a bit, actually. He's due here at about 12:30."

"Severus? You actually call him by his given name!?"

"Ron, he _is_ a member of the Order. In private, you could do the same."  
"Could, but won't!"

"I told you he'd be the difficult one."

Ron's eyes narrowed as Draco walked out of the bedroom, dressed in just jeans. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. Hermione gasped as she noticed the marks on his shoulders, and Harry took his seat in the recliner, Draco on the floor in front of him. The blonde motioned for the other two to take a seat.

"'Mione, by that blush on your face, I'm assuming Ginny's told you about her question?" Harry grinned, absentmindedly playing with Draco's hair.

"Yes, but she won't say who else was involved."

"That's not what you're here to talk about so can we please get on with it?" interupted Draco, eyes fixed on the crackling fire.

"Of course. 'Mione, have you ever heard of the Hall of Kings?"  
"I read about it, in a book in the Restricted section, why?"  
"Do you remember the title of that book?"  
"The Power of Fallen Gods." Draco supplied. "You found it while researching Wizard's puberty last year."  
"H-how do you know that?"  
"I checked it out after you did, your name was still on the tag, along with a page of notes."

"Well, then it's safe to assume that this has something to do with our Changes, amd I correct?"  
"Our changes are already complete, but it's something along those lines."

They were silent for a while, before Draco looked up at Harry, eyes almost pleading. The dark haired wizard smiled and nodded, and the Slytherin jumped up next to the fire, pulled out the book, his ink and quill.

"Take it in the bedroom, I'll finish this."  
"You sure?"  
"You need to talk to them, so don't argue."

Ignoring the other two in the room, he kissed Harry hard, then bound off into the bedroom. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, Ron looked like he was going to be sick, and all Harry could do was smirk.

"Can I get either of you something to drink? A Butterbeer perhaps?"  
"Got anything with alcohol?" Hermione asked, a mischievious glint in her eye.

"Butterbooze alright?"  
"That's fine. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile to explain."

"Maybe, but I think it should be easy enough for you both to understand, considering what I am and what I've done."  
"Does being the Heir have anything to do with it?" asked Ron, walking into the kitchen to help Harry carry their glasses.

"Some, but not much. Why don't you sit down and I'll get started."

"First," said Hermione, sipping her drink, "what's up with you and Malfoy? It seems to me like your rivalry and hatred for one another has just been tossed aside."

Harry laughed and started his explainations.

~!*!~

Hermione finished her 4th drink and stretched out on the couch, her hair falling over the edge as she looked up at the chandelier.

"So what you're basically telling us, is that the Powers Changed this Lucifer guy when he was thrown out of the Hall of Kings, then brought about the Change in every magical creature, and destroyed the Hall in the process?"  
"That's it in a nutshell, yes."

"And this Lucifer, he was dubbed the God of Change by Wizarding folk?"  
"Well, not so much by title, but he was credited for the Change."  
"Why exactly?"  
"Because if he hadn't been exiled from the Hall, and become a mortal, he would've never Changed. A Wizard or Witch would have had to live for hundreds of years before reaching even half of the potential brought about by the Change. Most people will find their near fullest magical capabilities about a year after graduating Hogwarts, or any magical school for that matter."

"But," Ron added thoughtfully, "doesn't the Change occure once or twice more _after_ that?"

"Most of the time, yes, because the physical body changes so much between teenage years and middle age. The 2nd, and sometimes 3rd, Changes are much less noticable, and magical abilities grow much more slowly as they get older after that. Dumbledore has had 3 Changes thus far in his life, and his magic is probably close to being at its maximum."

They were silent for a bit, before a loud crash came from the bedroom. Harry was across the room and bursting through the door before Ron could even get to his feet.

"What happened!?"  
"Fucking bitch!"

"Malfoy, calm down, and tell me what happened?"

"God damned fucking BITCH!!"

"Alright, enough! What. Happened?!"

"Said I was an accident! That I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name since the day I was born! I was the best damn thing to ever happen to the Malfoy _name_!"

Before Harry could warn them, Draco, or rather Omega, stormed out of the bedroom, and straight into the now raoring fire. He flopped down right in the middle of the hearth, snorting, and flicked his tail angrily. Hermione was on the floor behind the couch, while Ron just stood there. Harry walked out calmly and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Guys, meet Omega, Draco's Dragon form."

"Bloody hell, he's a Slytherin in any form!" laughed Ron, finally able to move, "gorgeous lightning effect in the wings, Malfoy."  
"A compliment? I'm beside myself with shock, Weasely." Omega chuckled. "Has he told you yet?"  
"Told us what?" asked Hermione, back on the couch.

"About the other half of what I am." Harry supplied, "Ron, sit down."  
  


Ron sat and Hermione sat up.

"I am the reincarnated form of Lucifer, and a born Power."  
"So you're the guy who started the Change?" Ron asked, eyes wide and blinking at his friend.

"Not Lucifer himself, but his powers, in a physical form."

"And a born Power…" said Hermione, "That's bigger than big, isn't it? Bigger than the Council of Change, which is meant to look over the Elemental Changes in strong Witches and Wizards."

"Yes. I can –and will- be granted audience with the Council of Power at any given time."

"And Malfoy fits in this… how?"

"First, he's the Dragon King's Great Grandson, and second, he's my grounding force. Without him, I cannot hold Lucifers powers without severe reprecussions."  
"I see…"

"Well," snorted Ron, "Then let me on it, 'cause I'm bloody lost!"  
"Lucifer wasn't allowed to live in a mortal body for very long, so it only logical that his Heir, if it can be called that, cannot truly use his powers without another being to ground them to the Mortal world. Make sense yet?"  
"Maybe in the morning, but I think I'm too tired to give a damn."

"Ronald Weasely, this is important!"

"You're not going to try and blow us up, are you Harry?"  
"Not unless you become a Dark Lord."  
"And Malfoy, youre not going to eat any Gryffindors, right?"

"No, I prefer Dragons and-"

"I think I've heard enough!" interupted Hermione, face a lovely shade of red, "I don't need to know about your sex habits!"

Both humans looked at each other, and then at Omega, who smirked ans shifted back. Walking out of the fire, he grabbed harry and dragged him back to the recliner, lips meshing over his as he straddled his hips. Ron full out laughed and took his glas and Harry's to the kitchen, while Hermione could only 'meep' as Harry growled and held the Slytherin's hips.

"Dear. Sweet. God." she breathed, putting a hand to her chest, "Please, stop. you'll kill me!"

"Hmmm." moaned Harry, Draco's head laying on his shoulder, "Then when, 'Mione? We'd gladly show you what we're capable of."

"I'll have to get back to you on th-"

Before she could finish, the clock in the corner rang the first toll of midnight, and a yellow ball of light appeared in the fire, floating ever so slowly to the middle of the floor. With a slight *pop* a girl (well, she didn't look much older than them) with choppy shoulder-length black and blonde hair and a magnificent pair of gold, blue-violet and black wings appeared. She was dressed in a pair of capris and a tank top, tennis shoes on her feet. Ron's head popped out of the kitchen, and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, looking at the glass of Butterbooze in his hand, "I think that I've had a _bit _too much to drink tonight."

"Harry Potter." the girl said, voice very airy and clear as her yellow eyes started to glow, "Your presense is requested before the Council of Change."

"For what reasons?"  
"Reasons that cannot, and will not, be discussed here."

"If I don't know what you four want with me, I'm not leaving. Despite my standing, I _am_ still a student, and I have every intention of attending my classes. You can tell the others I said that."

"I wasn't sent here to negociate, Potter, I was sent to inform you that you must be there. October 31st."

"Sorry, I have plans."

Harry pulled Draco closer, kissing him soundly. The girls eyes narrowed, and in a great rush of air, Malfoy found himself on the floor. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's _not _ a request, it's an _order_, Mr. Potter, and if you would like to stay in the Council's good graces, you'll do well to show up."  
"You," growled Harry, wings bursting free in a swirl of glittering red light, "are _this_ *makes small size with his index finger and thumb right in her face* close, Fala, to losing those pretty wings of yourse, and if you don't tell the Council that I could give two fucking shits abou their damn _orders_, You'll find them gone come morning."

"How _dare_ you threaten me!"

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Draco said darkly, his wings stretched to their max as he walked up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder as his eyes glowed electric blue, "And trust me, I am fully capable of it. Chaotic Change, remember?"

She growled deep in the back of her throat before disappearing in a flurry of black feathers. hermione let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, and Ron collapsed onto the couch. Draco's wings disappeared in sparkle of electricity, while Harry's looked as if they were burning from the tips in. Quite a nice effect, if the Slytherin had an opinion on the matter. They sat down, and Harry again raked a hand through his hair.

"That," he said with a sigh,"was Fala, the Air Change Guardian. She represents Ravenclaw."

"Draco's on the Council?!" Ron sqeaked, not yet in full control of his voice.

"Guardian of Chaotic Change." they Slytherin said with a smirk. "Or more specifically, Harry's Guardian."

~TBC~

I didn't mention it before, but the Elemental Guardians are the same thing as the Council of Change. Well, they're the members of the Council. How they're representatives for the Houses, that'll be mentioned later.

Liona=Lion=Fire=Gryffindor

Ormand=Serpent=Earth=Slytherin

Fala=Crow=Air=Ravenclaw

*SPOILER* Brock=Badger=Water=Hufflepuff

Expect the next chapter some time this weekend. And also, keep your eyes open for the return of Dark!Harry, and the coming of a few changes in other characters. Until the next chapter!

TK


	8. Possession

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 8- Possession 

It had been three days since Ron and Hermione had been given exlainations, and the rest of Hogwarts was none the wiser. Harry and Draco still insulted eachother in the halls, and were rivals in Potions, but other than that, they had left one another alone. Unfortunately, it had also been three days since Draco's Change had been finished, and he was just now starting to feel the effects it had on him. And it was not a good feeling, to say the least.

He was calm in the morning, and through Potions, be it a Lecture day or a Lab, but after that, he started to get… edgy. His Housemates seemed to irritate him more than he ever thought possible, the mere sound of their voices making him grit his teeth. Their constant talk about Gryffindors and Potter, it made him want to turn around and hit one of them. The looks they sent Weasely and Granger made his hands clench into fists, and when they so much as _dared_ to look at Potter, his blood boiled. It was getting to the point where he could feel his control start to slip, and he was sure that if one of them had tried to bring him into the conversation, that they would've been a smoldering pile of ashes on the floor before anyone could speak. Parkinson was trying his patience at the moment.

"Draky, what say we skip our free period in the library, and head up to my room…?" she purred, hand playing with his tie in what he guessed was supposed to be a suggestive manner.

"Not today Pansy, I have things to do." he growled, pushing past her as he saw Harry round the corner towards the Potions room.

"What could be so important," the girl pouted, rushing in front of him, "that you couldn't make just a little time for me?"

"I have business with Snape."

"He'll understand. Come on, please?"

"I said no. What part of the _two letter word_ don't you understand, Parkinson? The 'n' or the 'o'?"

As he stalked off down the hall, pushing past Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy could only stare after him, tears in her eyes. She knew Draco Malfoy was a cruel bastard, but he'd never acted that way with her. He was always the perfect gentleman. The look of hatred on his face was not normal. And she was determined to find out what had gotten her boyfriend so worked up.

"Goyle, Crabbe, would you two do me a favor and tail Draco for me?"

"What would ya want us ta give him a tail for?" asked Crabbe.

"Idiot!" Goyle smacked him, "she means watch him. Follow him."

"Oh. Why?"  
"no reason, I just have a surprise for him, and want to make sure he's not going to get in the way of making it work."

"What kind of-"  
"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

They jumped at the sudden out burst and turned and headed down the hall in hot persuit of their leader. Pansy grinned and headed for the library. If she was right, she was going to need to learn some new restraining spells if she was going to keep _her_ dragon tamed.

~!*!~

  
"Potter! Wait up!" he yelled, perfectly aware of the two that were following him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"We need to talk. Now."

"I have nothing to talk to you about, so bugger off!"

"Potter, please, now is _not_ the time to be playing games!"

Hearing the edge on Malfoy's voice was enough to assure Harry that this was indeed about what he had been dreading. And now that he thought about it, it was probably what the Council wanted to talk about. He took a quick glance at the two bumbling idiots that were mock-arguing over something, and nodded, pushing the door to the Potions classroom open. Barely inside the door, a loud crash could be heard from Snape's office, and a muffled curse. Harry looked at Draco, and both smirked before heading to the book case.

"Severus, you do realize that you're shagging Circe Reynolds' father, don't you?" Harry called, quickly shutting the book case as he heard Ormand curse and race towards the door. "Come on!"

He dragged Malfoy through the hall, slamming the door and placing strong wards and spells on the room that not even Ormand would be albe to get through. The blonde just laughed and flopped onto the couch, his eyes bright with something Harry knew very well.

"So," he started, "what's the problem?"

"I'm edgy. Jumpy even. My mind is forever turning its attention to you, and while I quite like looking at you naked and looking like fucking God, I find it distractive, to say the least. For Merlin's sake, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to hit everyone who looked at you, and most of them are in my own House!"

"Possession."

"What?"

"Did Ormand tell you anything about what would happen after you completed your Change?"  
"No, why? And don't tell me that it's something that could determine the fate of all Man kind, 'cause I may be Chaotic, but I'm not _that_ Chaoitic."

"Dragons mate for life, just as Veela do, well, the upper Veela anyway. Unfortunately, you've got the best of both worlds. You're entering what the Council likes to call the Possession Stage of the Change. You'll be extremely protective of me for the rest of your life, but the anger and edgyness should pass in a few days. Hopefully."

"'Hopefully'? You're not sure?!"

"Well, you have to remember, I'm what most people would call 'different', so things may not run exactly as they have in the past."

"I am _not_ going to deal with this everyday for the rest of my life! No fucking way!"

Draco stood, ripping his tie off with a growl. Harry sighed and sat back, crossing his ankles out in front of him, and running a hand through his hair. He pushed his glasses up, annoyed with how they kept slipping down his nose, and as the fire sparkled with electricity, he knew there was little he could do to stop what his blonde-haired lover was starting. Very little.

Ormand. he called mentally, you didn't tell him about the Possession Stage.

I never thought you would be the one to finish his Change, so it would've been unimportant.

Who did you think _would_ finish him?! I don't know of too many _young_ dragon animagi that would be willing.

I would've found one.

And what would you have done when I found out? You've always known what I am, so was it that hard to accept? Was it that inconceivable, that you would risk losing a dragon over it

Potter, please, I didn't know he was your grounding. For God's sake, how could I?! Lucifers grounding was a pendant given to him by Necromancers.

Necromancers? There aren't many of _them_ left, are there?

Only a handful.

Hmmm… the pendant, and idea where it is now?

I don' tknow, but the other Council members might.

I'll be there the 31st, don't warn them.

"-Are you even listening to me!?"

Harry blinked, and looked up at Draco, who'd been pacing and ranting for at least the past 5 minutes. He sighed and stood up, pulling his lover to him for a kiss that made the fire jump. Draco didn' tknow what to make of it when he abruptly pulled away and headed for the door.

"I think I may have found a way to fix this, but I need to do a little research first. You're free to stay here, of course, but I'm pretty sure Crabbe and Goyle have told Pansy that they saw you enter the Potions room and never leave."

"You're going to the Library, aren't you?"  
"No, the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore, I'm sure, has head about what I need."  
"And you kiss me like that because…?"  
"You were ranting about nothing, I had to do something to shut you up."

Silence.

"I'll meet you at your room later tonight, and you can rant about the injustice of it all you want."

"My room? And risk getting caught?"

"_Possibly_ get caught. I'll be there about 11:30. Think you can manage without me for a few hours?"

"I suppose. Potter?"  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
"Kiss me again."

With a laugh, Harry brough his lover closer, kissing him lightly, and then vanished…

~!*!~ 

…only to reappear in the Headmaster's office with a *pop*. Fawkes chattered happily, flying over to his shoulder, and Harry had to laugh. Dumbledore had jumped out of his seat and cast a tickling spell at him, only to have it turn into brightly colored flowers as it hit an invisible sheild around him.

"Harry. You gave me quite the start. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"What do you know about Lucifer? Or more specifically, the pendant he was given to inhabit a Mortal body?"

~!*!~

Draco took the passage back to the Potions room, only to find it locked. He knew that wasn't a good sign, and rushed back to Harry's room, grabbing two potions from the storage cabinet, and apparating himself to his own room. He was a short walk away, and if he hurried, he would be able to stop what he knew was happening.

"Ms. Parkinson, as I told you, Mr. Malfoy was here, collected what he needed, and left, well over 2 hours ago." Snape said, obviously tired of the argument.

"Then where did he go? He hasn't been seen, and Crabbe and Goyle did not see him leave this room."

"Excuse my interuption, but those two idiots couldn't find their own asses without having some one shove their heads up it."

"I don't think anyone asked you." Pansy spat, angry eyes meeting the green-haired mans.

not good. Draco thought, throwing the door open. "Professor, I've finished that batch of Wolfsbane, and made the Dragon Tonic you wanted." he said, handing both bottles to Snape.

"Ah, very good." Snape smirked, watching Ormands eyes flash in warning. "I believe-"

"Draky, where have you been!? I"ve been looking everywhere for you!" Pansy cried, latching herself onto Draco's arm.

"Parkinson, get off me, before I find it necessary to hurt you." he growled, looking to Ormand. "Shouldn't you be off doing something a little more Council-like?"

"I've been given leave for good behavior."

"Bullshit."

The three men in the room laughed, and Pansy gripped Draco's arm tighter, smiling suductivly. Not that Draco paid any attention to it. He was more concerned with the fact that she was still clutching him like a doll. Snape saw the blonde's eyes flash in warning, and looked to Ormand. He just shrugged and walked into the office, saying something about getting a book. 

"Draco, we should head to the Great Hall, dinner's about to start." Pansy tried batting her over mascaraed eyes and if he didn't think it funny, Draco probably would've cringed.

"I suppose we should. But Pansy?"

"Yes Draco?" she looked so expectant, that he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're not sitting with me. Not smelling like that."

Snape's eyebrow went up, and Ormand's head poked itself out the door. No-one, not even the other Slytherins, had ever commented on Pansy Parkinson's choice in perfumes. There had been times when the Potions master had wanted to, but he always remembered his place was to teach Potions, not correct their smell. Well, not unless it was part of that days class anyway.

"You-you don't like my perfume?"

"I suppose it would be pleasant, if you weren't wearing so god damn much of it. You remind me of that pile of Hippogriff dung outside the green houses."

Without waiting for her to say anything, or do anything, he pulled himself out of her now slack grasp and headed out of the classroom, nodding to his Godfather and G.Grandfather. Pansy, on the other hand burst into tears and ran out, brushing by Draco so fast that his Seeker reflexes kicked in to see her turn the corner. He smirked to himself, and then chuckled, heading back to his room to change.

~!*!~

He walked into the Hall, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt, and felt the whole Hall look at him. It wasn't as if he was wearing something drastically different. It was a Friday night, most of the students dressed down for dinner. It was like starting the weekend early. And it wasn't as if his hair was out of place, because he'd just washed it. True, it was still wet, and he'd left a few pieces hanging in his face when he tied the top half back, but that was nothing different. So what in Gods name were they all looking at him for?

Silver-grey eyes darted to the Gryffindor table, where Harry met his eyes and smirked, opening his mind completely.

Everyone's heard about how you told Pansy off. he said, mentally wrapping an arm around his waist, and some of the Slytherins are starting to wonder…

Wonder what, Potter?

If you're gay. I believe it was Zambini who started it.

Draco looked away and immediately went to his seat. There were some things that he had entrusted to some people, and now he was ready to kill someone. Preferably Blaise Zambini.

"So, Bulstrode tells us you told Pansy off." a husky baritone said, so close to his ear that he could feel the breath leave the persons mouth.

"And?"

"And nothing. It just, makes some of us wonder…"

"If I'm gay? Is that it, Zambini?" Draco growled, attempting to ignore the fact that Crabbe had moved to let the Greek boy sit down.

"Maybe."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as a hand dared to make its way up his inner thigh, and he smirked as he saw Harry raise an eyebrow. Picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice, he leaned back a bit, spreading his legs. Zambini's smirk was the give away, and as his fingers carefully unbuttoned the 6-button fly of his pants, Malfoy straightened up and began eating. He knew Harry was watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike, but he was going to have a little fun with his traitorous confidant.

  
"Blaise." he almost purred, looking over at him as he took a bite of his salad, "you do realize that I could be seeing someone, don't you?"

"Like who? Potter?"

Draco froze. He'd known he felt eyes on him the day Harry had kissed him in the hall before apparating them to the Potions room, but had no idea it was a Slytherin. Most of the other Houses knew enough to keep their mouths shut, at least when it came to Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. But Slytherins? No, they wanted exploit everyone that had anything to do with Potter. A wicked idea formed in his head and he continued to eat.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That's an automatic yes, you know."

"Maybe, but wouldn't you just love to know what _he_ thinks of what you're doing?"

"He's not even watching."

Blaise conveniently dropped his fork, and disappeared under the table to get it. Draco caught the murderous look in Harry's eyes as he felt Zambini's hand pull his half hard member from his pants, and dropped his napkin. He leaned down to pick it up, and stared straight at the dark-haired Slytherin.

"Do you always make it a point to give someone head while at the dinner table, Zambini, or am I just special?"

"Sit back up and enjoy it, Malfoy, and maybe I'll do more later."

"If there is a later, for you anyways. Potter's not happy with you at the moment."

"I told you, he's not even-"

Draco sat up, just as Harry stood from his seat, eyes ablaze. He reached down, like was going to put his napkin in his lap, and quickly tucked himself back into his pants, rebuttoned his fly, and smirked as Zambini's hands again moved to undo them. The Hall was silent, and as Harry stopped behind him and kneeled down where Zambini had been sitting, he knew things would not be pretty.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you, Zambini?" he growled, grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him out from under the table.

"Potter! Get your hands off me!" Blaise spat, looking at Draco with daggers for eyes.

"Touch him again," Harry's eyes flashed in warning, "and I promise you, _Blaise_, that you will be spending quite a bit with Madam Pomfrey, who may or may not be able to put you back together again."

He let Zambini go, and turned to Draco, the anger still present in his eyes as he put one hand on the table to balance himself, the other at the back of his neck before catching his lips. Malfoy wimpered and reached up to grab the Gryffindor's shoulders, only to find himself on his feet and behind him before he even knew what had happened.

"If anyone else has a problem with Malfoy and I, I would advise you to either voice it now or not at all. The end results will _not_ be pretty." he said, the candles floating above the ceiling going out before lightning flashed in the enchanged ceiling. Admist the sudden cries of alarm, Dumbledore smiled, and motioned for the candles to relight. When they didn't, he became worried.

"Severus," he whispered down the teachers table, "what's going on?"

"Possession is 9/10ths of the law, Albus, you should know that." the Potions master replied dryly, but not without noticing that as the next round of lightning went off, there were two dragons standing by the door to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to relight the candles." Dumbledore called out.

"Hmph."

Ron and Hermione gave eachother a paniced look, and quickly grabbed Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean, motioning for them to cover their ears. They didn't have to explain, because twin roars shook the very foundations of Hogwarts, lighting coming from the ceiling to light each and every candle, and the Gryffindors that were looking, saw a black and white dragon disappear as the light returned.

"Bloody. Fucking. Hell! What was that!?" Ginny cursed.

"That, my dear sister, was the most dramatic exit I have ever seen!" laughed Ron, winking at Hermione.

"Where'd those dragons come from?" Neville asked worriedly.

"They weren't real, the dragons, just illusions, like the ceiling." answered Hermione.

"And the roars?" asked Seamus.

"Just a recording from my brother, Charlie, that's all." replied Ron, eating like there was nothing wrong.

"So where did Harry and Malfoy go?" Leave it to Dean to ask the question most of the hall was thinking.

"To shag."

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother before bursting out in a rolling laughter. It wasn't often that they said something exactly the same at exactly the same time, but when they did, it was normally not what everyone expected.

"Oh dear… I hope they remember to use lubr-"

"GINNY!" This time it was Seamus and Ron. 

Hermione looked at the two, and then at Ginny, who gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look that she had become quite familiar with. Despite the talk throughout the Hall, Hermione Granger was probably the only one not even thinking about Harry and Draco. No, her mind was on Ron, and why his face had flushed almost as red as his hair when Ginny tried to voice her concern….

~TBC~

Some of you may be wanting to yell and scream at me for adding a bit of a twist to it, but I promise, you'll get to the action part soon enough. And there'll be more snoggage too. Maybe even some shaggage. *g* Anywho! I'll be out of town for the next three weeks, with limited internet access, but I will be updating 'Everything Changes' every two/three days. Hopefully. As always, reviewer, you're the greatest. Keep 'em coming! Questions/Comments, they're all welcome. So far, Jade, you're the only one who's actually _asked_ me any questions. 50 points to the House of your choice! TTFN everyone!

TK


	9. Interlude I: End Game

Okay, everybody, this chapter contains m/m sex, with some explicit details, and if you have a problem with it, hit the back button on your browser now. You've been warned; your stupidity isn't my problem. Capish?

Dedication: To the wonderful people at the sparksfanfiction list, for their inspiration, and their tolerance of my rambling posts. I love you guys! Moo.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**_Everything Changes_**

by T.K. Yuy

Interlude I- End Game 

The Gryffindor's 7th year dorm was quiet when Seamus went up to take his shower. Well, as quiet as it could be with a naked (and quite wet) red-head playing loud Muggle music and attempting to dance. Seamus smiled at Ron's obliviousness ((is that a word)), and pulled a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer, and his toothbrush from the night table.

"Are you trying to tease me, or are you trying to give Nev a heart attack when he comes up?" he laughed, and Ron dropped the hairbrush he was using as a microphone.

"Fuck! Seamus Finnigan, be very grateful that I don't have my wand, because I would have so hexed you til next week!"

"Doesn't look like you're wandless from where I'm standing, that's for hell sure."

Ron stuck his tongue out as Seamus passed, and quickly found it in the Irish boy's mouth, dueling for dominance. He felt hands in his still wet hair as he was pushed back against one of the beds in the room, knees buckling under him as they hit the chest there. He moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way under Seamus' robes, trying to get them off, and arched as hands yanked his hair hard. When Seamus pulled back, Ron was breathless, eyes dark with desire as he was quickly and easily picked up and carried into the bathroom.

"You," Seamus said, voice thick, "are taking another shower."

"Seam, I-"

"No protesting allowed, Weasely. You remember what happened the last time, don't you?"

"Oh get off it man! That was a one time thing, and you know it."

"But you liked it, right?"  
"That's beside the point. I could hardly bloody walk for a week afterwards."

"That's your own fault. Now, how do you want it?"

"Seamus!"

"What, it's just a question, Ron. You want it front or back?"

"What'd we do last time?"

"Front, why?"  
"Then I want back."  
  


Seamus stripped himself of his remaining clothing, and was stepping into the hot spray of water before Ron could even squeak. He pressed himslef to the red-head, arousal rubbing against the cleft of his ass, one hand on the cold tile wall, the other wrapped around Ron's waist. He reached down to stroke his lover, while he let his teeth sink into the pale, freckled shoulder, a hiss the only sound Ron could make as he pressed back against Seamus' hardness.

"Seam, please…" he moaned, his own hands moving down to stroke himself.

"Ron. Gods!"

It wasn't but a second later that Ron muffled his cry of pleasure into his arm as Seamus' length filled him, hotter than the steaming water that pelted them, and more intense than anything he knew he'd ever feel. Slow at first, then faster, more demanding. He knew he was close. He always knew when his lover was close. 

"Harder, Seam, harder! Oh Gods, please!"

"Ron! Fuck yeah! So close!"

"Argh! I can't- right there- hold back –shit!- for fucking –YES!- ever! Oh yes! Yes!"

"Damn it! Not- bloody hell!!- yet! Hmmmmmmmm!"

"More Seam, MORE! Oh please!"

A blinding haze filled their minds as they crashed full force into their orgasms. Seamus pulled out almost immediately, turning around and washing, while Ron leaned against the wall, a single tear falling down his cheek. Same as it always did when he was finished.

"You gonna wash up, or let them find you like that?" Seamus asked, holding the white lufa out to him.

"I'll be out in just a minute." the voice that answered was barely above a whisper.

"You alright mate?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ron… We talked about this. We- it's just sex."

"I know, I just… I'm just tired of feeling like I'm being used, Seamus."

"Good God man, it's been a year, and now you start thinking I'm using you?! What kind of person do you think I am, Weasely?"

"Seam, I didn't mean it like that, and you fucking know it! I know you care about me, and I care about you, but it doesn't feel right any more. Yeah, the sex is fantastic, but there's nothing behind it."

"We're fuck buddies, Ron, there isn't supposed to be any emotion behind it. You needed someone after Harry, and I needed a way to keep my mind off Justin, that's all there was –is- to it."

"Seamus, I appreciate everything, you know I do, but I think it's time we… start looking elsewheres. I'm over Harry, and I need to move on. This isn't a convienent little game anymore."  
"You're right, it's not."

They were quiet for awhile before Ron's radio clicked off. The shower hissed as the hot water ran out, and Ron turned it off and grabbed a towel.

"Ron?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah?"  
"We- I mean- can we- are we still friends?"

"Always have been, always will be, Seamus."

Ron picked up the towel he used to take his first shower, dried, and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed before the others started tromping up the stairs. He felt bad, and he knew Seamus felt bad, but it was time. There was nothing left for him to lose, so it was best, in his opinion, to move on. He still loved Harry, he always would, but the way he loved him had changed. Harry wasn't just some great Wizard to him, he was a friend, and a brother, despite the obvious lack of Weasely genes, and that was enough. 

It was always enough before, and it'll be enough now. he thought, refusing to look at Seamus as he got himself dressed. Damn it Ron, it wasn't like you had an actual relationship with him, why the hell do you feel so fucking bad?!

"Seam, I'm going down to the kitchen, you want anything?"

"Wha? Oh, no thanks Ron. Last I heard, your brothers paid the house elves to give out Canary Creams to anyone of us who came down to the kitchens."

"Fred and George haven't been here for 2 years, Seamus, how could they- never mind. I forgot, this is Fred and George we're talking about."

They both laughed and Ron clapped his friend on the shoulder before leaving. He still felt like there was something wrong with what he'd done, but he knew it was the way it had to be.

~TBC~

Well, I've added a little twist to the story, one that I actually hadn't planned out, and I'm surprised at how easily the rest of my plans could shift to accomidate this, and the other Interludes that will follow. Anywho, I'm off to start chapter 9, so until next time!

Schnoogles!

TK


	10. In Dreams

Everything Changes  
by T.K. Yuy  
  
Chapter 9- In Dreams  
~~~~~  
Dark. Cold. Wind howling by his ears, the dirt scraping against his cheeks as he tried to push forward. He knew this place better than he knew anything. He'd been coming there since before he could remember.  
  
The dim light that he followed surged, engulfing everything, and he found himself standing in a large field, swaying in the now gentle breeze. At the edge, there were tall trees that seemed to support the purple and orange sky, and throughout it all, wild flowers of every type bended to the wind. In the distant sky, he could make out the forms of three Dragons heading towards him, one with a glittering at its chest. He squinted, trying to make out what it was, but missed it as they rushed by him, their roars breaking the peaceful silence. As the sound waves disappeared over the field, he opened his mouth and let loose one of his own. The lead Dragon turned its head to look at him, and he again saw the glinting.  
  
"What is it?" he screamed, throwing his arms into the air. "Tell me what it is!"  
He let his wings burst free, the green flashing with electricity slightly reminiscent of a storm cloud waiting to break. The Dragon snorted, a short bout of flames sparkling against the darkening sky, and one of the smaller Dragons turned to look at him, the black streak down her head, and splitting to run down her neck, clearly visible to him. He let out another roar, only to have the darkness rush at him, and the flowers went flying.   
  
~~~~   
  
He bolted up in bed, and saw icy-blue eyes looking back at him. Trying to reach out, and the eyes disappeared. He looked down at Harry, only to find him stretched out like a cat, his back twitching. With a shuddering sigh, Draco shook his head, and rolled onto his side, propped up on his right elbow, left hand working between his lovers shoulders.  
  
"Hmmm... Draco?"  
"Yeah."  
"Go back to sleep, it's too early to get up."  
"Harry, have you ever dreamed of Dragons?"  
"I dream about you all the time."  
"Not me, you idiot, I mean dragon Dragons."  
"Once or twice. Why?"  
Harry rolled over, and ran his hands through platinum hair, green eyes locked on silver. Draco draped himself over him, pressing his forehead to his shoulder, reveling in the comfort he felt. There was nothing better than what he had now. There was nothing else he would rather see, or anywhere he'd rather be, at 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"No particular reason."  
"There had to be a reason for asking."  
"Nothing important."  
"You're sure?"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, Potter."  
  
Harry chuckled and kissed the pale boys throat, pulling the black sheet back over them and linking his fingers with Draco's. It wasn't long before they both drifted off again.  
  
~!*!~   
  
She walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by her friends, and took her seat with the rest of the Quidditch team at the center of the table. She flipped a black plait back over her shoulder, and smiled at her captain, eyes flickering to the Slytherin table. Harry smirked and continued to eat his french toast, but not before noticing the owls that started to deliver the mail. He immediately took the letters and Daily Prophet from Draco's owl Lestat (named after a character from a Muggle book) and gave him a piece of toast before he saw the red envelope dropped into his Beaters lap.   
  
"Excuse me." she said, taking the envelope and leaving the Hall.   
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, then to Zia, the other Beater, and stood up. He finished his milk and left quietly, sending a stay put thought to Draco as he ducked into a corner by where the dark-haired girl had gone to listen to her Howler.  
  
"Don't you DARE question my judgement again, young lady, is that clear?! You don't have the responsibility I do, and therefore, do not have the right to tell me what is and is not a good call! I will do what I please, when I please, in whatever manner I see fit, and if you ever question me again, you'll see yourself dragged out of Hogwarts faster than you could fly on that damn broom of yours!"   
  
His eyes narrowed as he saw her eyes widen in fear, tears making their way down her cheeks as the Howler took a breath. Obviously shed made a bad choice, and questioned this person, but from what he could tell, Nathalie Sparks had not deserved this. She was too perfect. True, she got into her fair amount of trouble every now and again, but that was normal for a Gryffindor.  
  
"Now, on a lighter note, I do want to thank you for owling me with the information on Malfoy."  
  
Harry's attention was immediately focused on the Howler.  
  
"From what Brock says, he's entered the Possession Stage, and after what you told me about last night, I would have to agree with you and say Potters got it worse. Do you think it possible that he knows about the Stone? Owl me using Perseus, hell know where to take the letters. Oh, and Teek says she hopes you're enjoying yourself. She's making it a point to come out and see the first Match. Love you, Cherie. Au voir."  
Harry didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like how Nathalie's eyes found him as he pushed himself farther into the darkness. She wiped her cheeks and smiled at him, motioning for him to follow her with a simple nod of her head. He gave her a bit of space before walking after her, and soon found himself on the Quidditch Pitch. She didn't stop walking until she reached the center of the pitch, where there was a scorch mark from something he didn't remember.  
  
"Nathalie, what's going on?"  
"You were smart, to warn the whole of Hogwarts of the consequences that would come should they question your relationship with Malfoy."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I know it didn't. Harry, I can't tell you much, it's not my place, but I can tell you that what you're seeking lies in the Hall of Kings."  
"How do you know about the Hall?"  
"All Necromancers know about the Hall of Kings. We guarded it, and Lucifer."  
"Sweet. Mother. Of. Merlin."  
"No, she's dead, and refuses to be brought back. I'm not authorized to tell you too much, but I can tell you that you have the means to get to the Hall, if you only find it."  
"That makes little to no sense, Nathalie. Does Dumbledore know that you're a Necromancer?"  
"I've been admitted to Hogwarts on special assignment: to make sure you don't blow anything up while your Power comes to its strongest stage."  
"It is at its strongest stage. All that I have to do is reopen the Hall, and I will be complete."  
"And where will Malfoy be once that happens?"  
"By my side, where he belongs. But until I get the Hall open, I need to know where I can find the pendant Necromancers gave Lucifer."  
"Ah, you mean the Blood Stone. Kain has it."  
"Kain? As in the vampire?"  
"No, he's the head of the Order of Dragons. I'm sure you've heard of it."   
  
Harry gave a dry chuckle, and stood on the burn spot, holding Nathalie's gaze as he shifted. She gave him a smirk worthy of Slytherin, and shifted herself. A deep antique gold color, with brighter accents, she was a bit smaller than Harry, who was now about the size of a Clydesdale horse, and where her black braids had been, were now black streaks, accenting her sleek head, and splitting into two streaks down her neck, a gold stipe between.   
  
"All things considered, Nathalie, I think that he's about ready to step down."  
"He's older than you think."  
"And my Power is older than anything living, and if he plans on staying on my-"  
  
He was cut off by a loud roar, and Draco landed between the two, growling as he arched and let out another roar. Harry shifted back, then Nathalie, but Draco remained in his Dragon form.  
  
"Draco, stand down, Nathalie is-"  
"You were the one in my dream. What's that field, and what's the glinting?"  
"I may have been present in your dream, but I don't know what you're referring to."  
"Bull shit you don't know! The large Dragon had a glinting on his chest, and you turned back and looked at me. It was too clear, too perfect to have just been a dream."  
"You're right, it wasn't my doing. I don't have the ability to project images into ones subconscious. Gentlemen, I can't give you the answers you want, because I don't have them all, but I will arrange for you to meet someone who has most of them. Harry, I have to practice, we have a match on the first, against Slytherin if I'm not mistaken. Zia will be out shortly, as breakfast is almost over."  
"When should-"  
"I'll contact you. Malfoy, if you have any more dreams with me in them, I would advise you to tell your Mate immediately. Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me."  
  
She turned and walked away, quite aware of Draco's glowing stare after her. With another smirk, she looked back over her shoulder, and the Slytherin shifted back, letting Harry pull him back against his chest.  
  
"I would advise getting yourselves some money, it is a Hogsmeade weekend after all"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter, except that I know you probably have questions. Well, send them my way. Expect a new chapter some time towards the end of the week, Thursday or Friday. 


	11. Questions of Love

A/N: hey, this chapter's out 2 days early. Wow.  
  
Dedication: Sparks, for the idea about the Points, and things that I can't even begin to explain. Coffee addiction put aside (no, Harry, you can't have another cup! You'll wet the bed, and we know Drac won't like that... *g*), your emails have given me the motivation to not put this on hold just yet.  
  
Everything Changes  
by T.K. Yuy  
  
Chapter 10- Questions of Love  
  
Harry stormed back into his room, Draco trailing after him, trying to get him to stop for a second. Since Nathalie had left them, Harry hadn't said a word, and everytime Draco tried to touch him, he either sped up of brushed him off. He wasn't liking that. His lover's moods were changing far too quickly for it to be natural.  
  
"Harry, please, would you just slow down and-"  
"How dare you threaten her! You don't even know her."  
"You didn't do much to stop me! For Merlin's sake, I've been having dreams with these fucking Dragons for months, what the hell amd I supposed to do? Ignore it? Ignore the fact that the man I'm sleeping with and falling in love with has been my arch-nemesis for almost 7 years? Am I supposed to ignore the fact that I have this God damned feeling that everything is going to end once we get inside the Hall? You tell me, Potter, what am I supposed to do?! You own me, damnit, and you fucking know it! Once you don't need me to be your grounding, everything is going to change. End. I'll be tossed out of your life faster than your parents were, and you won't give me the priviledge of being remembered as you remember them."  
"You really think that I would ignore you, just because I don't need a mortal as my grounding? You're more than just my grounding, you're-"  
"Bull. Fucking. Shit! Since 4th year, I've doubted my own feelings. Denied my father. Denied myself. I came to terms with the fact that I'm gay when I was 12, and I finally let myself accept that I was attracted to you in 5th year. Do you have any idea what it feels like to try and insult the one you know you're destined to protect? To love?"  
"Yes, I do. Summer of 4th year, I told Ron and Hermione that I was gay. Beginning of 5th year, I tried to deny the fact that I was falling for you. By the end of 5th year, I had fallen hard, and it was then that I met the Council of Change. I had been inducted to the Order of the Phoenix the year before, and Dumbledore had no idea that I was more than the Heir of Gryffindor. Ormand helped me finish my Dragon Change, and once the final battle happened, I finished my Change as the Heir, my Power finally becoming active. I was completely Changed by the time 6th year ended, and once I completed yours, I was sure that what I was feeling wasn't just my Change. When I talked to Severus, he confirmed it. He said that he'd had strange 'attractions' to some of his fellow students during his Change. Well, his Change was completed before he graduated Hogwarts, and he found that it wasn't just an 'attraction', he was in love with my father."  
  
Draco was shocked, to say the least. Severus Snape, was in love with James Potter? No way. Why would he have hated Harry so much if he was in love with his...  
  
"Bloody hell!" he shouted, running both hands through his hair as Harry pulled Voldemort's wand from its place in the wall. "How did Snape meet Ormand?"  
"Where did that come from?"  
"Just answer the damn question, Potter."  
"When he was Marked, his Watcher alerted the Council. Ormand was sent to take care of him, as he is the Slytherin representative."  
"You know, even as Council member, I don't understand the whole 'representative' thing. Care to explain it?"  
"When Hogwarts was built,the Powers thought it would be a good idea if they appointed someone to watch the students. The Powers found that teaching magic in a school like environment increases the speed at which a persons Change occurs, so they thought it best to have someone to watch over the Houses. The first students to complete their Changes at Hogwarts became their House representative. Liona is the Gryffindor Lion, Ormand, although his name means 'serpent', is the Slytherin Dragon, Fala is the Ravenclaw Crow, or Raven as it may be, and Brock is the Hufflepuff Badger. It was only an added bonus that they take those forms as their animagi."  
"Ah, well, that explains it. So Snape and Ormand have been a 'thing' for all these years, huh?"  
"They've only been 'together' since the Triwizard, but they saw eachother on a regular basis, more or less to discuss the Changes within the Slytherin House. Any other questions, or can we go into Hogsmeade now?"  
"Potter..."  
  
Harry had been changing his clothes as he and Draco spoke, and now leaned against the door frame, his wild hair wet looking and shimmering with something. Kaki pants and a blood red, ribbed, wide-necked turtleneck sweater, a black cloak hanging over one arm. Draco's eyes flashed, and he turned away before he could see Harry's do the same. He put a hand on the back of the couch, trying not to rip it apart, when arms wrapped around him from behind. He shuddered and an involuntary tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I hate this." he said, his throat tight. "I hate not having any control over what I feel when I'm around you. I hate not being able to stop this over whelming fear that you're going to wake up one morning and hate me more than you ever have. For fuck's sake, I hate not being able to hate you any more!"  
"Draco, I told you, as my grounding, things are going to be a little difficult."  
"Difficult?! Difficult is not the word I would use, Potter! Do you have any idea how close I came to hitting Parkinson last night? Any idea what it took for me to not blow Zambini's insides up at dinner? Forget trying to have a normal life again, I'm stuck-"  
"Do you love me, Draco?"  
"What?"  
"You said before that you loved me. Is it real, or is it just what you think is love? I can tell you right now, I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you, in Madam Malkin's. Thought you were unbelievable. Of course it wasn't until later that that feeling let itself be known as love, but I've always respected you, and looked up to you. Believe it or not, after I denied your friendship back in 1st year, I had to convince the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin just because I was afraid of saying something, or doing something, that would make you hate me. Obviously, I shouldn't have."  
  
They were quiet for a bit, before Draco threw himself into Harry's arms and kissed him, apparating them to his room so he could change his clothes and grab some money. Harry smiled as he then apparated them directly into Hogsmeade. To the Quidditch supply store there to be exact.  
  
"What, may I ask, are we doing here?"  
"I ordered something awhile back, and it came in yesterday. Good enough explaination for you, Potter?"  
"Quite."  
  
!*~*!  
  
Dinner was just ending when they returned to Hogwarts, having apparated to Diagon Alley to go to Madam Malkin's and then to journey into Muggle London. They'd spent quite a bit of money, but were pleased with their purchases. In 2 weeks time, the whole of Hogwarts would see something they'd never forget. Their children's children's children would be talking about it, and even long after that.   
  
"Harry, mate, where the hell have you been?!" Seamus asked, not noticing the blonde that walked by and up to Snape, "We've been worried sick man."  
"Sorry 'bout that. I had a few last minute things to pick up for the Halloween Ball. You all have your costumes ready, don't you?"  
  
Everyone started chattering about the ball, a much more appealing subject than where Harry Potter had been all day, and for a good portion of the evening, but he noticed that Ron and Hermione hadn't started to take part in it. He smiled and leaned over to Ron.  
  
"You and 'Mione, come down to my room tomorrow. Draco and I have something for you." he said, eyes darting up to the afformentioned Slytherin as he started back towards him. "And watch out, he's sitting with me."  
  
Draco ignored the silence that fell over the Hall as he sat himself right in his lap. Dumbledore smiled, and looked down at his 'House Point Calculator'. The red and green sands that represented Gryffindor and Slytherin were going up. As they started eating, it started filling faster. It seemed as if it was going to add Points to the Houses until something happened.  
  
"Well, are you all just going to stare at us, or are you going to finish your meal?" Harry said, kissing Draco with a smirk.  
  
That was all it took. The Hall erupted in a roar of talk, and McGonagall tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder.  
  
"Albus, what's happening with the House Points?"  
"It seems, Minerva, that Gryffindor and Slytherin have been awarded nearly 100 points each."  
"I can see that, Albus, but why?"  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Nothing like this has happened since the Point System was set into motion."  
  
At the end of the Gryffindor table, ice blue eyes danced, and Nathalie smiled, dipping her quill as she went to finish her letter.  
  
'... questions about love have been raised throughout Hogwarts, but they've figured it out. For the first time in many years, there's gonna be a tie for the House Cup. I wonder how they'll do with the upcoming quidditch match. Well, tell Teek I said 'hi'. Later!'  
  
~TBC~  
  
I have nothing to say about this chapter, other than I'm not overly happy with their argument. And yes, I am getting somewhere with this. Next chapter... I'm not sure when it'll be out. I've got it planned, I just have to find the time to write it. Should be out by next weekend, at the earliest. As always, send your questions and comments my way. I love getting them, and love even more to reply to them.  
  
TK 


	12. Silver and Gold

**_AN:_**  I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that I'm sorry it took me so long to get out.  I had the hardest time trying to write the last big scene, and even tho' it's not perfect, I'm happy with it now.  Enjoy it.

**_Dedication_**:  Why is it, Sparks m'dear, that you always seem to inspire me?  You've been the inspiration for 'EC' since way back when ('Dragon Mage' was a way back, wasn't it?), and you continue to do it now.  For that I am eternally grateful.  You are definitly a Goddess.  Hence the reason this chapter is all yours.  (And guess what?  More Nathalie in the next chapter.  Betcha can't wait for that one.)

Everything Changes 

**_by T.K. Yuy_**

****

**_Chapter 11- Silver and Gold_**

Harry excused himself from the Gryffindor table, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before heading up to the teachers table. Draco leaned over to tell Hermione and Ron something, and they looked over at their friend. He stopped before Dumbledore, leaning his weight on his hands as he spoke in magically hushed tones, and nodded in the general direction of all the Houses. McGonagall gasped, Snape smirked, and Lupin laughed as Dumbledore nodded, taking another biscut from the basket in front of him. Harry stood up straight, nodded once to the other professors, and headed back to the table. He picked up a handful of candy corn, and held his hand out to Draco.

"Let's go." he said, nodding to Ron and Hermione.

"You mean…?"  
"Yes."

Hermione downed the last of her pumkin juice and grabbed a roll from the basket as she hurried to catch up to the two, where as Ron just sat there, continuing his conversation with Dean and Seamus.  He knew his part in the whole scheme of things, and was more than happy to play it.

"Where's 'Mione going?" Ginny asked, playing her part as well.

"Where do you think she's going?" the smirk Ron gave his sister would be fit for even Draco.

"I don't wanna know!" she cried, "if it makes you smirk like that, I don't wanna know!"

She picked up her things and headed out of the Great Hall, catching up rather quickly with the three.  She counted off three on her fingers, and they all heard Dumbledore start his announcment.

"May I have your attention please?" he said calmly, "It has been brought to my attention that due to the magnitude of some of your costumes and themes this Halloween, that many of you will not be able to concentrate during your classes.  Therefore I am making a decision that I hope you all will not abuse, and am allowing you the day off.  *The Hall erupted in great murmurs*  I ask only that you give Hogwarts the best Halloween Ball it has seen in centuries.  Do you all think you can handle that?"  
  


The whole of Hogwarts erupted in cheer, and Dumbledore smiled.

"4th through 7th years, if you feel it necessary to head to Hogsmeade, please see your House Prefects.  They have your passes.  1st through 3rd years, should you need anything from town, please see your Head of House, or a House Prefect, and arrangments will be made for you to accompany an older student.  With that said, I bid you all a good day, and I will see you this evening."

Harry smiled and motioned for them to continue, and disappeared down the East Hall before the doors to the Great Hall burst open and streams of excited students swarmed out.  They quickly ducked down a narrow hall heading towards the Dungeons, and Draco unlocked a hidden door to a rather large store room.

The room was lined with shelves, most of which were empty, and had at one point been covered in a thick layer of dust.  It had recently been cleaned up, and set up in a huge dressing room fashion, with dividers for the guys and girls.  Ginny walked over to the shelf where humerous boxes were being kept, and pulled one out that was the size of a shoe box.  She brought it back out to one of the few tables in the room, and opened it, setting the lid underneath it.

"When do we want these to arrive?" she asked, looking over at Harry (who was currently counting money with Draco)

"Just as Lunch starts.  All the students will be required to return to Hogwarts at about 2 pm, and they should be in their rooms to get ready shortly after that.  Some may be back early, and I think it would be a good idea to have the scrolls arriving ahead of time."  
"Sounds like a plan to me.  Draco, do you want me to do the same for the Slytherins?"  
"Yes, please, Ms. Weasely.  I have a feeling that they'll need the extra time to argue, as most, if not all, of them are not planning on dressing up for the ball."

"Are you sure we'll have enough to go around?  It does seem like we ordered too few." Hermione said, pulling her hair back into a loose and messy braid.

"Madam Malkin said that she has extras of everything set aside for us, should we have over looked someone.  The spell she gave us automatically takes the sizes and what not of the person being fitted, and it would make the adjustments according to that." Draco said, pocketing his money.  "Now, are we ready to head into town, or do we still need stuff from here?"  
"No, I think we're fine." Ginny said, glancing around the room.  "Our costumes are all here, and the pages for the transfiguration spells are all marked, Potions are labeled, and all of our props have to be picked up this morning."

Harry nodded, pulled on his winter cloak and was just helping Draco into his when the door burst open.

"Bloody fucking hell, it's a zoo out there!" Ron gasped, quickly shutting the door and trying to catch his breath.  "I just owled Fred and George.  They'll meet us at the shop at about 11:30.  They've got a meeting with one of the representatives from Matel at 9."

"Sounds good to me.  Okay everybody, let's get started.  We've got a lot to get done today, and not a whole hell of a lot of time to get it done in."  Draco said, pocketing his wand.  "Harry, what did Dumbledore say about the Hall?"  
"His exact words were: 'If you can pull it off without damaging anything, then by all means my dear boy, do it.'"

~!*!~

They were the first ones to arrive in Hogsmeade, using the tunnels from Hogwarts to come out in the Shrieking Shack, where they were met by a rather friendly black dog.  Harry smiled and linked his fingers with Draco's ignoring the look his Godfather gave him as he shifted back.  Ron and Hermione both linked arms with Ginny, and they headed out, Sirius behind them, still scowling.

Sirius, I would like today to go off without any problems, so if you would be so kind as the wipe that scowl off your face while in my presense…

I don't understand what you see in him, Harry.  He's a Malfoy for Christ's sake!

Why, Sirius, I didn't think you were a religious person.

I'm not!  Damn you! Why did you have to be so much like your father?

Harry laughed, and let Draco lean into him as they walked into the Midnight Raven.  A woman with jet black hair and even blacker eyes met them, and smiled as she saw Draco.

"What can I do for you and your… friends, Draconis?"

"First, don't call me that, and second, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a feather from a Pegasus, do you?"

The woman's smile disappeared, and she walked to a locked cabinet.  There weren't many people who knew she carried such rare things, other than her brother, and possibly the Malfoy's.

"What's it for?" she asked, taking a key out from her robe pocket.

"Extra credit project for my class, Severia."

All eyes turned to the door, and Sirius laughed as realization finally dawned on him.  He knew he'd seen the woman before, he just couldn't place her.  

"Why Severus, I didn't think you would use such ingredients in your potions.  They're far to 'light' for the likes of you."

"It's not my potion, it's Draco's, and if you know what's good for you, you'd get it out, along with Lion's Claws, Serpent's Tongue, and Blood of the Founders."

Harry turned around and glared at Snape, his eyes flashing as he moved to get in the older man's face.  If Sirius hadn't held him back, Severus Snape would have been added to Severia's collection of odd potion ingredients.  Draco helped her wrap up the precious things, and was about to pay for them when she folded her hand over his.

"It's not your place to pay for that, Draconis."

"What?"  
"You're not old enough to even be in here unattended, so what makes you think you can buy these?  The Founders Blood in itself is illegal to sell to anyone without the proper identification, let alone someone who's not even been granted their Wizard's License!" she laughed and looked at Severus. "Pay up, brother-dearest, or shall I put in as a budget spending?"

Snape paled and quickly handed her the money for the items, as well as a few things he'd picked up.  Harry was about to say something when a better idea came to him.

"Severia, you know who Lucifer is, don't you?" he asked.  

All eyes turned to him, Draco's wide and fear quite clear.  If he was doing what he thought he was going to do, Draco would be bolting out the door before he could react.

"That depends on why you're bringing the God of Change into discussion, Mr. Potter." she replied, pushing a renegade lock of hair back behind her ear. 

"Because you're looking at him."

"If you are who you claim to be, then what's your grounding force?  Lucifer can't exist in a Mortal body without one."

"You've been looking at him since he walked in." Draco said, moving behind Harry, looking almost as if he were trying to hide from the woman.

"Draconis, what have I-"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

The energy that flew off the Slytherin was enough to prove the point that he was indeed Harry's grounding, but it proved another point as well.  That he was indeed more than that.  The pull of Power was so unexpected that Hermione felt like something was trying to tear her apart, and Harry knew it wouldn't be much longer before there was actual harm done.  He quickly grabbed his lover by the shoulders, and looked him in the eye.  Once he let his own eyes shift, he felt the Power start to recede, and he sighed as everything returned to normal.  

"Well…" Ron said, scratching his head, "that was interesting."

"I don't think 'interesting' was the correct word, Mr. Weasely." Severia said, moving to the back room, "Mr. Potter, I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"If you're refering to being with a Malfoy, I think I can handle it."

"Draconis never was the easiest child to-"

"How many times must the boy tell you not to call him 'Draconis', Severia? You should know how it annoys him by now."

They turned to the door, only to see a woman with long gold-blonde hair, the tips of all layers a bright red, and her cerulean eyes twinkled much like a certain Headmaster they all knew.  Severus sighed, for which he earned a smack from Sirius, Draco scowled, and Harry ignored her completely.  She readjusted her tight black velvet robe, and the red cloak she wore over it, and set her hand on the counter.

"I don't remember telling you that you could come in here, Liona." spat the dark haired woman, bringing a sealed black box in with her, "Or has the Council disregarded simple rulings because of Mr. Potter's nature?"  
"I am not disregarding any ruling, Ms. Snape.  If you would remember correctly the last ordinance made…"

"That you could –and would- accompany Lucifer on his journey through the Mortal world.  That's all fine and dandy, but in case you haven't noticed, Harry Potter and Lucifer, despite their Powers being one, are two separate people.  And I never gave you clearance to enter my shop, so get out."

Hermione watched the scene with attention that she was used to using on her studies, and very quickly noticed that both of the Snapes wore a sterling pendant around their neck on a black leather cord.  She noticed it on Sirius as well, and as her mind made some sort of connection, she realized that the symbol on it was also embedded in Professor McGonagalls brooch and Dumbledore had it in the stained glass in his office.

Where else have I seen that symbol…? she wondered, trying to make sense of everything.

"Liona, I don't think you're welcome here." Sirius said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Damn straight she's not welcome!" Draco hissed. "Bloody Gryffindor Lion!"

"Draco, leave her be.  If she thinks it's beyond important to follow me, then let her follow me.  She'll just find herself a ruddy spot on the pavement once we walk outside." Harry whispered, kissing his lovers neck.

"If you say so."

Liona narrowed her eyes at them as she curled her hand into a fist, nails leaving large scratches in the polished ebony counter.  Severia repaired it, and aimed her wand straight for her forehead.

"Get. Out." she growled, eyes glowing a dark green.

"I really don't know what those idiots think they're accomplishing, having Wizards and Witches as their protectors." she huffed, turning on her heel to leave.

"We don't expect you to understand, we just expect you to obey it."

Again they all turned to the door, and Nathalie walked in, a heavy black robe and cloak on, skull clasp at the front, it's blue diamond eyes glowing softly.  Her hair was as it normally is, in two plaits over her shoulders, this time tied with red and gold ribons.  Her eyes became reptilian for a split second before she stepped over the threshold.  This time it was Ron's turn to feel the energy in the room change.  He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned over.

"What is she?"

"The one thing that all the Councilmembers fear."

"That tells me nothing, mate."

"A Necromancer."

Nathalie took one step forward, brandishing her wand, and stepped in front of the small group.  Liona turned to follow her.

"And if you value your immortality, Liona, I would suggest leaving.  Now."

"You're nothing but a child, Necromancer, and you mean even less to me than Ormand's 'children'."

"Wrong thing to say." smirked the Gryffindor Beater, "because there's three of us in this very room, along with a Grim, and twin Crimsons."

Liona's eyes widened, and as the three Dragon animagi shifted their eyes, Sirius immediately became Padfoot, while crimson colored stars appeared on Severus and Severia's foreheads, glowing as their eyes flashed white.  She disappeared with an audible pop, and Hermione let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Will some one please explain what just happened?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Liona thinks that because she's the oldest Councilmember, she has the right to over look simple little rulings we Necromancers have set in place." Nathalie started,"The Councilmembers aren't allowed to appear to any of our Protectors, without prior consent on the Protectors behalf.  As far as I know, the others have actively sought out each and every Protector, asking for the permission to seek their council or company.  Liona is the only one who out and out refuses.  But this isn't the reason you're all in Hogsmeade, is it?"

"No, and as it stands now, we're running a bit behind.  Nathalie, may I ask why you're here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because I told you I would get someone who can answer your questions, and I have.  Teek will be here sometime tomorrow morning, and she'll meet you after dinner to discuss whatever it is you want."

"She's coming to see you play, isn't she?"  
"Yes.  If you'll excuse me, I have a few things to pick up."

As she left, Ron scratched his head.  He had no idea what was going on, but he was pretty sure he'd find out.

~!*!~

The look on Blaise Zambini's face as he read the small scroll that was left on his bed was priceless.  The look that replaced it when he said 'yes' to what it was asking was even better.

"They're insane!"

~!*!~

The Great Hall was elaborately decorated this Halloween, with the enchanted ceiling matching the night sky outside, and torches lining the columns glittering with gold light.  There were only three tables in the Hall, one of which was the Professors Table, but the other two sat one on either side of the room, with high back chairs decorated in black velvet cushions.  All the Professors were dressed in black for the festivities, and as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws filed in, dressed in outrageous costumes, they knew that this Ball was going to be big.

Fred and George Weasely had brought a Wizards band up from Hogsmeade earlier that day, and set up all the lighting and special effects, and were currently seated at the table closest to the Slytherin door.  Dumbledore made an announcement, telling the two houses that the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be arriving shortly, and to enjoy the feast.  

They were doing just that when the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

A great black dog, decked in a large black studded collar and chrome plated body armor walked in, the chain leads in the hands of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  Both boys were dressed in tight black leather pants and long chainmail vests.  The odd bit about them was the fact that while the vest went down below their knees, the back was split twice from the shoulder down.  Both had bikers gloves on, and a pair of black boots with chrome armored heels and toes.  The double black leather corded chokers they wore had a dark black crystal hanging from it, the silver setting melting down over it a bit, the front looking like a lightning bolt.  Both had matching hoop earings in both ears, but Draco had a small black crystal hanging from his cartilige ring.  Their eyes were done in black liner and mascara, and while Harry'd chosen a dark grey shadow, Draco'd chosen a chrome shadow.  Both had kohl black nail polish on, and silver sparkles in their hair.  Draco's hair was tied half back, while Harry's was just gelled to look wet.

The Hall was quiet as they made their way to the center of the room, and as the doors flew open for a second time, they were on their feet.  Two lines of black cloaked figures walked in, lead by a golden brown and black dragon.  The dragon bowed before the two, letting the dog sniff at it, and as the hooded figures formed two circles around them, let out an ear shattering roar.  It took off for the rafters of the room, and perched itself there, eyes glowing softly as it watched the circles started to move, one clockwise, the other counter-clockwise.  

Their feet moved silently as they raised their arms, the inner circle's nails being long and golden, the outers being long and silver.  As Harry and Draco threw the leashes away from them, the dog ran around with the circles, weaving his way in and out of the people.  Draco raised his hands, cupping a ball of what could only be described as waves of black energy, and Harry placed his over top.  The circles stopped moving, the front crossing their hands behind them, the back crossing in front.  Now both circles were gripping their hands together, and they bowed their heads.

The dog skid to a half under Harry and Draco's joined hands, the chains wrapping themselves around his neck as so not to be in the way, and he howled.  The energy burst out from between their fingers, flying into the chests of each and every person in the circle.  Their cloaks disappeared in a flurry of black, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (and Professors) gasped.  The inner circle was made up of all the Gryffindors, the outer being the Slytherins.  The girls outfits were merely shimmering dress-like robes of gold or silver, while the boys wore black pants and black peasant shirts, open gold or silver robes over them.  It wasn't until the dragon roared again that they moved.

Something akin to step dancing took place, the rings of Gryffindors and Slytherins mixing, and through it all, not a word was uttered.  Dumbledore watched intently as the two in the center started a dance of their own.  Their timing was so perfect that their feet made one click on the floor as opposed to two a mere fraction of a second apart, and as the circles stopped with a dramatic 'bang', they noticed that they'd all kneeled down.  It was then that the Headmaster realized why the back of the boys chainmail was slit.  Twin trails of blood made their way down Harry and Draco's backs, and as a shimmering occurred not far from where they danced, he knew exactly what was happening.

"My God…" he breathed, eyes widening, "He's calling the Order of the Dragon."

"Shhh!" Madam Pomfrey hissed, swatting his arm from her place on his left as she watched, totally drawn in by the elaborate theatrics… or was it the Power Harry was emitting?  Dumbledore couldn't be sure.

The shimmering started to become more pronounced, and Harry and Draco brought their dance to an end, one foot in front of the other, standing straight and breathing hard.  The dragon shifted above them, and the shimmering fell away completely, revealing a girl –Ginny Weasely to be exact-, dressed in a billowy white gown and midnight blue cloak, a star shaped brooch at her chest.  Professor McGonagall gasped, noticing that the youngest Weasely was transparent, and that her eyes were glowing a silvery white color.  The two circles were now watching, but never once broke formation.  They were too in awe to move.

The room darkened, and the walls now showed a forest, and the sky was pregnant with rain, the electricity crackling through it like waves crashing on a shore.  The dog disappeared, and as Dumbledore moved to stand, Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, a knowing smile on his face as he watched as a spectator, not a participant.

"Serás Curandtúth?  Karatú vivé?" she asked, looking down on them as they kneeled. (Your Chosen?  You take him for life?)

"Yes, I chose him." replied Harry, eyes flickering to the blonde beside him.

"Isilder mañterantes vivé, Curandtúth?" she asked of Draco. (You give him your life, Chosen?)

"Without being asked." Draco told her, watching as the Sword of Gryffindor shimmered before her.

"Asalan carak." (So mote it be.)  [1]

They linked their hands before bending forward, their bleeding backs bare to her as she grasped the sword.  A few murmers were heard as she dragged the tip of the blade over each shoulder.  The sword disappeared then, and she kneeled before them.  She kissed their foreheads, and shimmered out again as she pulled her cloak around her.  The room darkened even more, and the only light now was from the enchanted ceiling above.  From what they could see, Harry and Draco stood, hands linked together as their lips met.  The sky chose that moment to open up, and lighting flashed.  One bolt in particular hit the two in the middle of the room, and their wings burst free, covered in blood, and rippling with their energies.  The two uninvolved houses screamed as a magical rain came down, lighting hitting each of the torches every other minute or so.  The flames burned blue, and in the still dark room, the shimmering appeared again, this time floating above them.

"Eht Llah fo Sgnik stiaw rof uoy…" [2] she said, massive white feathered wings unfurling from her back as she floated up to where the dragon sat, and she disappeared.

The last torch was lit, and the two circles rose.  The black energy erupted from within each of them, their heavy cloaks reappearing as the dog ran back out to his masters.  They smirked and took the leads, the dogs body armor shifting to completely cover him as their eyes glowed brightly, and they stretched their wings to their max.  

The dragon roared, and the circles quickly clasped hands, ignoring the fact that they were of two different Houses.  Ignorning that they were probably standing next to someone they absolutely hated.  A large ball of flames came down from the rafters, and everyone, even a few teachers, screamed.  A defensive sheild appeared inside the smaller circle of people, and by the time it hit Harry and Draco, it was difusing into a glitter of red.  When the sheild let go, the blast of magic filled the room, returning the torches to their normal flame, and the ceiling to the previous star-lit sky.  The dragon was gone.

"What," a Hufflepuff gasped,"the bloody Hell was that!?"

Fawkes flew in from the now open doors, and landed on Harry's shoulder, nipping at Draco's hair tie and pulling out.  As it turned into a black and green serpent, and wrapped itself around the Slytherin, Dumbledore sat back in his seat in shock.  Both boys still had their wings, and Padfoot was now taken off his leashes and running out of the Hall, presumably to change.

They've joined the two most opposing Houses, in one shot… the Headmaster thought, Well, I suppose tomorrow I'll have to ready myself for a visit from all of the Council, and from the Order of Dragons.  Perhaps I should call a meeting of the Phoenix as well…

~TBC~

Well, that was certainly different, wasn't it.  The dance is incredibly hard for me to explain, but it's so awesome to watch.  I have a bunch of friends who are Irish Step Dancers, and we made this very dance, circles, center pairing and all.  I only wish I could write it better than this. *sigh*  We all have our limitations.  Anywho, time for foot notes.

[1]  Remember that Snape had Severia (who will be mentioned in later chapters, as well as what a 'Crimson' is…) get them Lions Claws and Serpents Tongue?  Well the claws made the Slyths and Gryffs nails longer and, well, claw like, while the Serpents Tongue allowed Ginny the ability to speak Parseltongue.  In my own opinion, it's not just the language snakes/serpents use, but I'll be explaining that in later chapters.

[2]  Just reverse each word, and you get 'The Hall of Kings waits for you…"

Okay… I'm not sure when the next chapter will get out, but I'm hoping that it'll be some time soon.  I'm in the middle of the second chapter of my 'Death Seeker' series, and I'm thinking I should finish that first.  Hell, I should finish my other HP works first, but what can I say?  Inspiration and motivation for them is still there, but not as strong as 'Everything Changes' and 'Death Becomes Him' (that's what the 'Death Seeker' series is going to be called).

Until the next chapter…   you know how to review, right?  

TK


	13. Like a Tropical Fish

A/N: Well, chapters are coming a bit easier, now that I've broken my block, but they'll also be coming a bit slower than what they were back in the beginning. Between work, and school (whatever persuaded me to go back, I'll never know), writing time is a bit crunched, but I promise, I do get time to sit down and type away. 

Dedication: to all the people who have read and reviewed my stories. Despite the 'on hold' status of 'Blood and Promises' and 'Puddle of Mud' I have continued to get reviews, and am extremely grateful. They will be finished, I swear it. I don't know when, but they will be. The response to 'Death Seeker' is awesome, and there'll be new parts to that, as soon as I get them typed up. Again, you guys are too awesome for words. Thank you. (I feel like I've just given a speech at the Academy Awards… scary thought)

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 12- Like a Tropical Fish 

The hearth crackled welcomingly as he shuffled out into the hall, totally oblivious to his nuditiy. And the dark-haired man sitting in the living room with that morning's Daily Prophet.

"Ahem."

Draco jumped and ducked into the kitchen.

"Oh," he said, poking his head out the door. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?"  
"I solomly swear I'm up to no good." Sirius put his hand over his heart and raised his left hand for the added effect. "Don't worry, Malfoy; It aint nothin' I aint seen before."

"Should I be scared?"  
"No, why?"

"Because I just got a mental image of Professor Lupin chasing you arround the Gryffindor Commons with a pair of scissors."

"Ah, yes. Moony was not pleased when I walked in on him and Severus that one time."

"Okay, that was not something I needed to know about my godfather. Coffee?"

"Yes, please. Is Harry planning on getting up?"

"Sirius, it's 8 o'clock on a beautiful-or so Harry's snitch clock says- Saturday morning. Of which I remind you there is a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. The Gryfs had practice at 6:30.

"Ah, of course. Tell me, why aren't you with him?

"Gryffindor Quidditch strategy is one thing I am not priviledge to as Harry's Mate. Unfortunately."

"Then why did he leave the Invisibility cloack out?"

"Ginny dropped it off this morning, before they left for the Pitch."

"Ginny doesn't play on the House Team, Malfoy."

"She does during practice."

Sirius grew quiet, and took a sip of the steaming coffee Draco handed him.

~!*!~

"Shit! Heads up Gin!" Zia shouted, praying that the red-headed Chaser saw the bludger that was changing its course of direction.

"I see it!" 

Nathalie's beater club connected with the offending ball and it sailed clear over the goal posts. Ginny continued on her way, passing the quaffle to Seamus, who neatly tossed it through the tallest goal post. Ron swore and punched the air as Harry caught the snitch.

"Bloody hell, Seamus! Are you sure you haven't played for Slytherin before? That was one sneaky shot!"

"Nah, Ah'd never play for those wankers, even if me life depended on it. Besides, they'd pro'ly eat me alive, those ruddy bastards play dirty."

"That shot wasn't very 'clean' either, Finnigan." Hermione laughed.

As if they'd been summoned, the Slytherin team appeared on the horizon of the Pitch, with scowls on their faces. Obviously they were pissed at something.

"Potter!" Crabbe yelled. "Whe's Malfoy?"  
"I left him at 6 o'clock, how the hell should I know where he is now?" retorted Harry, watching the bludgers that Zia had charmed to return to their box start shaking, "And he's your Captain, so why are you out here without him?"  
"He never showed up in the Commons, that's why!" Zambini spat, mounting his broom, "Now tell us where he is!"

"I'm right behind you, Zambini, and if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my Mates face so I can greet him properly."

Blaise was literally shoved out of the way as Draco pulled his broom up along side Harry's, careful not to get too close. He knew their energies were starting to mix, and he wasn't entirely sure how the two Firebolt Mach IVs would react. Harry put a hand on his knee as he leaned over to kiss his lover, the other reaching up to brush aside the hair in his face. The Gryffindors gave eachother high-fives, while the Slytherins looked disgusted with their Captain. The red and gold clad team made their way off the Pitch, giving Harry sound claps on the back as they went.

"That," Terry said, spitting down on Ginny's back as she was dismounting, "is by far the most disgusting display I've ever seen. No offense, Malfoy, but you're taste in Mates leaves something to be desired, that's for bloody sure."

Terry didn't even have half a second to react, before he was thrown off his broom by an invisible blast. He hit the ground below with a sickening thud, and as the rest of the Team turned to look at Draco, they saw him smirking, eyes just changing back to their normal ice-like glare. He snorted and motioned for the Nimbus to come to his hand, and in a few quick seconds, it was polished and good as new.

"I think we need a new Chaser, don't you? Crabbe, go get Madam Pomfrey; Terry's got a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and two cracked ribs. Goyle, fetch me Madam Hooch, if you please. I have a few questions. The rest of you, start running laps. Push yourselves to the limits of your brooms. I want to make sure we can at least out run the Gryffindor team."

~!*!~

Severus didn't look up when the door opened, but a chair pulled itself out across from him, deep green robes fluttering as the person sat down. He flicked his wrist at a private store cabinet behind him, and a small brown bottle with a 6-pointed red star on it floated over.

"I'm surprised you got in here without any problems." he said, still not looking up from his papers.

"Why would I have problems? I was a student here at one point, and I am a Protector. With Teek coming to the match, Albus thinks we should buckle down on security."

"He would, the daft fool. Nothing can touch either of them, you know that, and so does he."

"That doesn't mean it's not a good idea. Sirius and Remus also agree."

"Lupin _always_ agrees with Black, Severia. He always has. Just as you and I hardly ever see eye to eye on most issues. Our Godson being one."

"And Ormand being another." she countered, uncorking the bottle and taking a small sip, "You've added something to it."  
"Glad you noticed."

"What is it?"

"The Founders Blood I got from you the other day."

She bolted out of her seat and as her chair toppled over, he finally looked up. It was then that she noticed how his hair wasn't greasey, and pulled half back with a green leather tie. His face was also a bit softer, and he wasn't quite as pale as she remembered.

"Are you insane?! Founders Blood is meant at a healing aid, and as a Power amplifier and suppressant! Crimson's create their own!"

"Yes, but as Humans we do not. We're not getting any younger, Severia; certain measures must be taken to ensure that we will live long enough to see their child attend Hogwarts. You know how important it is for them to complete their Union, and produce a full and pure-blood heir."

"Lucius is probably turning over in his grave, knowing that Draconis will bring something so pure into the world. It's just not in the Malfoy nature to be 'pure'."

"Luckily it is in the nature of all Noir Veela."

Severia didn't comment. She knew what her brother was implying, but it was nearly impossible for Her to come. Absolutely impossible. She righted her chair and sat back down, taking one of the papers he'd already graded from the desk. He didn't look up.

"You spoil him, Severus."  
"Who? Draco? He just knows what he's doing."

"Because you've been teaching him since he could properly hold a knife, and understand the difference between tasting and smelling!"

"Yes, well, he is my Godson, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and wait for him to come to Hogwarts before teaching him anything? Lucius wouldn't have even listened to a suggestion like that."

"True, but he doesn't deserve these marks."  
"He brewed all the potions used last night."

"With help from Harry. And Hermione."

"Ms. Granger got the same mark, in case you're about to comment."

"I wasn't, but it's good to know."

"I'm not playing favorites, the other Houses just think I am."

"And now there is a handfull of Gryffindors who know better."

"I'm not worried about them."

"But you're worried about more than just the Necromancers coming to Hogwarts, am I right?"  
"Of course. After that obvious display of Union that occurred last night, the Slytherins are starting to doubt Draco's authority. The Quidditch team questioned him about his where abouts this morning, and Terrence Ballera made quite a comment in regard to his choice of Mates. The fact that he spit on the Weasely girl didn't make matters any better, but that's besides the point."  
"So I heard. Blew him right off the broom, eh? Sounds like Draconis is finally starting to acknowledge the Power he can pull from being both Dragon and Veela. Being Harry's grounding doesn't help matters much either."

Severus nodded and stood, finished with his papers. He removed the tie on his hair, cast a simple spell, and smirked as his once light and floaty hair became greasy and his face hardened. Severia smirked right back and returned her chair to it's rightful place in front of the desk.

"When is she arriving?"  
"We don't know. Albus says it could be anytime between now and the start of the match."

"Well, then I guess we can't take a quick trip down to town."

"What do you need from town?"  
"I have to pick something up. You have a problem with that?"  
"Not at all, I just find it a bit odd. Why couldn't you have gotten it yesterday?"  
"Because I only ordered it yesterday. I received an owl this morning to tell me it's finished."  
"Care to tell me what it is?"  
"No."

"And why not?"  
"Because you're my sister, and I don't want to hear you bitch to me about being stupid."

"It has something to do with Ormand, doesn't it? That's the only time I've every bitched about you being a moron."

"You've never exactly called me a quote-un-quote 'moron' before, but yes, it does have to something to do with Ormand."

Severia just rolled her eyes and walked out of his office, taking her black cloak (which she'd hung on the hook by the door) with her. She knew that her brother didn't give two rats asses about what she thought about his lover, and she didn't really care who he was seeing. What she did care about was the mess he would be in when Ormand showed his true colors. 

He's a member of the Council of Order, for fuck's sake! They're never what they appear to be, Severus, you know this, and yet you still fool around, playing Ormand's games. I can't pick up the pieces this time, regardless of how much I may want to.

~!*!~

"Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin looked up from the book he was reading, only to find the Head Girl (a Ravenclaw no less) staring down at him. He marked his page with a frown.

I'd rather it be Granger. he thought, knowing that Harry heard him.

Well, you know how studious she is, and now that she's playing Quidditch…

What a kick in the balls.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, standing and pushing a stray hair out of his face.

"The Headmaster requests your presense in his office immediately."

"What for?"  
"Even if I knew, you should know I'm not allowed to tell you."

I'll meet you there. he heard Harry say, I have a few questions of my own to ask Albus.

"If you'd follow me please."

"Look, I'm not stupid, I know how to get to the Headmaster's office."

"10 points for your tongue. Unless you want more points taken, I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"You take points from me, and you're taking points from every House, but of course you knew that already, didn't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Draco disappeared, and with a *pop*, appeared in Harry's lap in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster didn't say anything, but the raised eyebrow said enough. Harry made his lover tea, and was just about to ask a question when Nathalie walked in.

"I suppose you're here to ask about that pendant Hermione pointed out yesterday." she asked of him, pouring herself tea.

"I was, yes. Care to tell us more about the Protectors, Professor?"

"If I may?" the Headmaster asked in return, holding his hand out to Nathalie.

"Of course, Albus."

She handed him her ring, and took a seat on the edge of his desk, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's back, the other holding his arm, and as the age-wizened Wizard cleared his throat to speak, he laid his head on the dark-haired mans shoulder.

"Necromancers, as you both well know, are not the most popular Witches and Wizards in the world. *Nathalie snorted* In fact, their 'popularity' has caused their numbers to plummet."

"When were they ever large in number?" Harry asked, deadly serious, despite the sarcastic wording he used.

"Ages ago, when Hogwarts was still new, and people didn't have a proper reason to fear them." supplied Nathalie.

"And what happened?" now it was Draco's turn to ask questions.

"Godric Gryffindor died."

All four heads turned to the shelf where the Sorting Hat sat, and Dumbledore nodded in approval. 

"I was there, you know, sitting on his Head, 

When the Darkness came and went,

Once it struck him dead. 

It wasn't very pleasant, 

beeing tossed away like that,

Then again, I am just a Hat.

"A Hat that can see, and a Hat that can hear,

But more importantly, 

I am a Hat who can tell you when Darkness nears.

It's a Power granted me, from that fateful night,

when the world stood still,

waiting for him to make the Darkness turn to Light.

When the Gryffindor Lion brought the Head Skull,

She ordered the Hospital Wing clear, 

thus making the MediWizards life rather dull.

For hours and days they tried,

but he would not rise.

Ageless Spirits told them, 'I refuse to be granted eternal life.'

'I will live on through my Heir, carried now by my beloved wife.'

So they placed his body in the ancient Hall of Kings, 

Where all four Founders were met,

And given wings.

"From that day forth,

the Skulls were hated and feared by all.

How could they hunt down those who did their best,

Those who had laid Godric Gryffindor to rest?!

They should've brought him back,

or so many would say to thee,

but then what would he lack?

The noble and brave of heart

were torn the day, another of theirs 

would part.

"Gwendolyn Gryffindor, 

gave birth to the perfect Heir, you see.

So perfect in fact,

that the world nearly shouted out with glee!

She was all her father was,

brave and self-less, stong in mind,

but above all that, 

she was beautiful and kind.

She attended Hogwarts, 

ran through these very halls,

but when she became Headmistress,

Everything began to fall.

"Slytherin was favored now,

above the other three,

and what's a Hat to do when thrown into such a row?

I was asked in secret, if I was right,

in sorting her to the Lions House,

where all was supposed to be good and Light.

I said 'I cannot tell a lie, she belonged in Gryffindor then,

but things have changed, and I'm sorry if 

I cannot tell you when'.

"She fought like a Gryffindor,

and thought like a Slytherin,

But when she finally fell,

it was once again the Skulls who did not do so well.

They tried, as they had for her father,

to bring her back to the Land of the Living,

'I promise you, my line will continue,' she told them,

'and I ask that you keep on giving,

so that you may bring him to the Hall one day,

and rid yourselves of all this

Death and Decay'."

"What she meant, we will never know,

because that is just the way some riddles go.

Time passed quickly, 

Heirs had come and gone,

but one thing remained the same.

There is only One that can right the wrongs, and turn Darkness into Light.

Be it Gryffindor or Slytherin, no-one can be sure,

but when the time does come, you can bet he will be Pure.

"Pure in Heart,

Pure in Mind,

Pure in Spirit, of which he will find,

is bound to the one of Noir's blood, 

with two Crimson stars to be his guides."

After the Hat finished its story, Harry stood from his seat to look Dumbledore straight in the eye before he spoke again. Nathalie knew the look on his face all too well. She'd grown up with it as a permanent fixture on Kain's own face, and it was not a look that she liked.

He knows the Hat's talking about him and Draco, and he knows that the Crimsons are the Snape twins, but does he know about Genevieve? she asked, watching the dark-haired Wizard for any sign of an answer.

"Why'd she favor Slytherin, Albus?" asked Harry, the dark green color around his pupils starting to glow.

"Why do you _think_ she favored Slytherin, Harry? You are the-"  
"My being the _Gryffindor_ Heir has nothing to do with Slytherin! That's really why Voldemort wanted my father and I dead, isn't it? Because we're not _just_ Gryffindors, but Slytherin's too!"

Draco felt his eyes widen, and then saw nothing.

~!*!~

"Mr. Potter, while I completely understand who –and what- you are, I cannot allow you in that room!"

"Madaam Pomfrey, I assure you, if you don't unlock that door _now_, I will blow it off its fucking hinges!"

"That kind of language, Mr. Potter, is not acceptable! Remove yourself from my Hospital Wing this instant!"

"I have to see Malfoy!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort, now please leave."

She moved to usher him out of the Hospital Wing foyer, when the doors burst open, a ring of white light washed over them, and before Madaam Pomfrey could utter a sound, Draco threw himself into Harry's arms.

"Oh Gods, Harry!" he cried, "It was horrible! He- He killed her! And the baby… they-they saved him."

"I know, Draco, I know."

He held him for a bit longer, before the Slytherin Quidditch team stormed in, dressed for a Match (which Harry was also dressed for), and carrying Malfoy's uniform. They were still short one Chaser.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Malfoy is not well enough to-" started Madaam Pomfrey.

"I'm plenty well enough to play, Madaam. It was merely a nightmare, nothing more, nothing less. I'm awake now, and my Power is back to a stable level, so in all rights, I should be fine. Zambini, my uniform please?"

"Who's our third Chaser?"  
"She's waiting in the locker room." Harry said, taking it as his cue to put on his best Quidditch face and head out to the Pitch with the rest of his team.

"How the hell do you know, Potty?!" demanded Goyle, who was nervously adjusting the collar of his uniform.

"I know, Goyle, because she's a friend of mine, not to mention a relief Chaser for the Gryffindor team."

He didn't wait around for an answer, and knew that Draco could handle it.

~!*!~

The reaction was about what she expected, if not a little better, but Draco's attitude towards the whole situation made it funny. He didn't have a problem with it at all, and made sure that she was well protected. Not that she needed to be protected, she was a Weasely, and had inheirited some of the genes that made Fred and George terrific Beaters.

"I can't believe there's a fucking _Gryffindor_ on the Slytherin team!" she heard someone in the crowd shout. 

She was quite aware of the opinion Slytherin now held of Draco, but as the quaffle was released, she took off like a bullet, and made her way towards the Gryffindor goal. Ron was, to say the least, not happy with the situation either.

"She knows all my bloody moves, Harry!" he shouted, after Slytherin had scored, only 2 minutes into the game.

"Then make up some that she doesn't know, Ron!" retorted Hermione, who was busy chasing after her. 

"You know what to expect, she's your sister for fuck's sake!" Dennis spat, watching Nathalie and Zia beat down one of the Slytherin Beaters. 

"YES!" they shouted, giving eachother a high five, "One down, and one to go!"

The game lasted hours more, both teams matched perfectly, despite Slytherin only having one Beater (as Goyle had been knocked out early in the game), but both were starting to tire, and the Snitch had yet to make an appearance. Even Madaam Hooch didn't know where it was, and she was the referee!

Harry, this is taking too long, and both teams are exhausted. Draco tried.

I know, but I haven't seen the Snitch, and neither have you.

Can't we just call it a draw? Please, Ginny's better than my other Chasers, and she's nearly falling off her broom.

I already talked to Madaam Hooch. The only way she'll end the game is if the weather turns extremely crappy, Voldemort shows up and starts blowing people up, one of us passes out, or we catch the fucking Snitch.

What a lovely list of options.

You're telling me.

"Guys, I hate to state the obvious, but we're wiped out." Ginny said as she sided up with them. "And I feel like a tropical fish in a glass bowl. Everyone's looking at me. Draco, are you sure the Slytherin green and my hair don't clash?"

Both seekers laughed, clapping her on the shoulder, and were about to turn to Madaam Hooch, to once again try and get the game stopped, when a roar cut through the air like a bomb going off. Harry's eyes narrowed as they caught sight of Crabbe giving Zambini a smack on the back, and then caught Zia falling to the pitch below. Nathalie was not happy.

"Mr. Crabbe, you will keep your Beater Club to yourself, you find yourself off the Pitch before you can say Bludger." Madaam Hooch reprimanded, "50 points from Slytherin for the foul."

Zambini glared daggers at the Gryffindor Captain, who raised an eyebrow in return. He knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"And Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor WINS THE MATCH!!" Hannah (who had taken over for Lee Jordan) shouted over the pitch.

"Where the bloody hell did it come from?!" complained the Slytherins as they made their way to the locker room.

"I don't know, but Potter fucking cheated!"

"I doubt that."

They all turned to the door, only to see a girl, not much older than themselves, with short brown hair all spiked up, and dressed in dark grey robes and a black cloak standing there, arms crossed. Her blue eyes flashed in warning behind her small silver framed glasses, and as she stood up straight, they noticed the way Power seemed to flow off her.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, had no prior knowledge of the Snitch's appearance, of which I might add was my own doing."

"Who the fuck're you?" demanded Zambini.

"A fellow Slytherin, who is not very happy with your performance, Blaise."

Again she let her eyes flash, and Blaise backed up into his locker. He knew there was something familiar in the crowd, and now he knew what it was.

"Teek… I-"  
"Save it for someone who gives a shit, sweet heart, cause I don't wanna hear it."

I'll talk to you later, Blaise.

I didn't know you were here, or I would've never-

I said I'd talk to you later.

She turned and left, and Zambini let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

~TBC~

Well, another chapter done. Like always, I live off feed back, so fire away. And ignore my poor attempt at poetry where the Sorting Hats monologue is concerned. I can't write poetry to save my life. 

TK


	14. Interlude II: Glow

A/N:  I caught something I should've caught before I posted the previous chapter, but alas, I'm not perfect.  When Severia is making note of Ormand, she says he's part of the 'Council of Order,' when it should be 'Council of Change'.  Sorry for the mistake.  Thinking of the two Orders (Phoenix and Dragon), and then of the Council, I got all mixed up.  This chapter's probably not gonna be as long as the others, but I hope it'll be just as well received and reviewed.

Dedication:  Sparks, for giving me the idea for this little interlude.  Seeing as how you have yet to tell me how you invision it possible, Dahlink, I'm gonna give you my ideas.  Let's see just how 'psycic' I really am, shall we? 

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Interlude II- Glow 

She paced the Transfiguration class room, trying to slow down the raging thoughts in her head.  She knew what she'd seen, hell it was obvious.  Wasn't it?

I'm not crazy, I know what I sensed. she thought, running a hand through her loose hair, I know that look, and that scent.  I know that flux in Power.  Fuck!

She stood by the window, hands on either side of the frame, lokking out over the 1st year Ravencla and Gryffindor flying lesson.  She frowned as two of the students –both Ravenclaws- looked up at her.  Madaam Hooch also looked up, her cat-like eyes flashing bright yellow once before she turned her attention back to the class.  Nathalie caught the matching yellow flare on the Dragon sigil pendant around the Flying Instructor's neck.  She was one of the 'unofficial' Protectors.  There were more than a handful of them, and they were more than competent with their abilities.  What worried the young Necromancer now, was the fact that there were more Dragons in Hogwarts then there should've been.  The two Ravenclaws now made it a total of 6, and only one of them didn't know it yet.  Nathalie liked it that way.  It was hard enough having to deal with Harry and Draco's Power, let alone that of 2 more Dragons.

She rubbed her temples with a sigh and looked up to the transfiguration on the board.  She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, finishing the equations quickly and easily.

Ow. again she rubbed her temples, fucking like rabbits.

"You'd think you could block it by now."

Whirling around to the door, Nathalie smiled, putting her paper on McGonagalls desk before moving to the door to embrace the older girl.

"How've you been, Cherie?"  
"I missed you."  
"That doesn't answer my question, Nathalie Sparks."

Nathalie gave her short haired friend a playful smack and pulled out a chair.  Teek smiled and sat down across from her.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm as well as can be expected."

"Meaning?"  
"Meaning I miss being home.  I hate pretending that I don't know what I'm doing.  But other than that, I'm fine."

Teek was silent as she pulled a small black box from her cloak.  Nathalie eyed it quickly before rubbing her temples a third time.

"You feel it, don't you?" asked Teek, twiring the box in her hands.

"Then I'm right?  He's a true Noir?" the hope in her eyes was quite obvious.

"Yes.  You shouldn't have had to ask, considering that Ormand's his Great Grandfather."

"But considering that Ormand cannot…"

"That's true."

Tossing the box, Teek smirked, a trademark of her old House that made Nathalie feel like she was breaking family tradition.

"You alright?"  
"Why was I sorted into Gryffindor?  I feel like I'm betraying my family."

"What?"  
"Both you and Kain were Slytherin, and here I am, a bloody Gryffindor!"  
  


Teek laughed and handed Nathalie the box before standing.

"Kain says he misses you," she said, "and that he'll be coming to take you home soon."  
"Home?  you mean it Teek?  He's coming here to get me?"  
"Yup.  Now, do you think Draco knows?"  
"No.  I don't think he's even been told about Noir males, and their 'abilities'."  
"Then I suggest you figure out how to tell him, because if he doesn't know about it, I don't think you're head aches are going to go away."

With a groan, Nathalie stuck her tongue out at Teek, ignoring the joking threat in her eyes as she left the younger Necromancer to her thoughts.  Nathalie opened the box with caution, and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered, staring wide-eyed at the sterling dragon that held an ivory skull in its claws. "Teek!"

~!*!~

Draco Malfoy was fidgety.  No Malfoy ever fidgited.  Hermione watched him with amused eyes as he nervously tapped his feet and when he glanced up at the clock for what was probably the 50th time in twenty minutes, she just had to giggle.  
  


"What?" asked the Slytherin.

"You'll probably hex me for saying so, but you're such a girl.  Harry's fine.  Dumbledore wanted him to meet that Necromancer that came today, and-"

"Why wasn't I invited?  Harry's _my_ Mate, or has the world failed to notice?"  
"The Headmaster thought you'd be too distracting to Harry, that's all.  
  


Draco crossed his arms defiantly and continued tapping his feet.

What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!  I feel as if he's here, but at the same time, like he's not.  This had better not be another part of that damn Possession Stage, bacause I don't think I can deal with this much longer.

~!*!~

She was pretty, in a dark, deadly sort of way.  Her eyes were just unnerving, and her hair was too short for his tastes, but to each their own… or so that saying goes.

Harry sat across from Dumbledore, Teek to his left, and Remus to his right.  The meeting had gon well thus far, but he was sure there was something amiss.

"What exactly did  you want to know, Mr. Potter?" Teek asked, stroking Fawkes' back.

"The Blood Stone.  Where can I find it?"  
"Around Kain's neck, but that's not the answer you wanted, is it?"  an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I think you know why I'm asking." green eyes narrowed to slits of hard emerald, and Teek sipped her tea.

"You don't intimidate me, Mr. Potter.  I too am a Dragon, and am much older than I appear."

"I don't doubt that, but in case you haven't noticed, I am the one you Necromancrs have been trying to save for the past, how many thousand yeas was it again?"

She glared daggers at him and put her tea down before standing.  Her abrupt movement flustered the Phoenix sitting on her arm chair, and he nipped her in the butt to show his displeasure. Harry chuckled.

"You'd do well to talk to Nathalie in two weeks time.  She'll tell you all you need to know about the Blood Stone, and its current disadvantages."

As she walked away, Harry felt a small knot build in the pit of his stomach, and took off in search of the dark-haired Gryffindor girl in question.

~!*!~

Draco was pacing, hands over his abdomen, and Hermione closed her book.  Was she seeing thigs, or was there a faint glow under his hands?  And if she was right, wasn't that a sure sign of…

No, not possible.  Draco couldn't be… she thought eyes widening as she bolted out of her seat, hurrying to the bookcase. Surely Harry's got a book on this sort of thing…

"Granger, may I ask where you're going?"

"Huh?  Oh!  The Library.  I just thought of something."  
"Like?"  
"How much do you know about Veelan anatomy, Draco?"  
"Why?"

"Because you're holding your stomach, and there's a faint glow under your hands."

Draco stopped, hands falling limply to his side.  Now that he thought about it…

Is _that_ even possible?!

He ran out of Harry's rooms, following Hermione on her mad dash to the Library.  When they got there, Nathalie was talking to Madaam Pince, and smiled over at them.

"Nathalie?" asked Hermione, "What're you doing here?  You don't have any assignments that require Library work due, do you?"  
"No, but I thought our expectant friend here might like to know a little bit about his 'condition'."

Draco paled and sat down, hands shaking as they settled over his stomach.

"Then I am.  If you –of all people- know, then I reallly am…"  
"Noir Veela are famous for Males giving brith.  Draco, it's nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not worried, I'm scared shitless!  I can't be… I don't want to be!  There's now way in Hell I can be a father."

"Actually, you'd be the child's 'mother', but I won't go into the minor technicalities."

"Nathalie," Hermione snapped, pulling a chair up next to Draco so she could put an arm around his shoulders, a guesture he was not familiar with, "you're scaring him!"

"He's got nothing to be scared of!  Draco, Noir men have bing having babies longer than I've been alive.  It's perfectly nature.  You'll be fine."  
  
"He's my Great Grandson, of course he'll be fine!"

The three looked up to see Ormand walking towards them, a huge smile on his face, and a tall, short blue-haired, blue-eyed cappachino skinned man coming up right behind him.  Nathalie smiled and brought over two more chairs.

"Draco, my bory, this is wonderful news!  Your Uncle Loki –you remember him, don't you?-, he's expecting his second.  Medon certainly is a lucky bastard, finding himself worthy of a Noir like Loki." the green-haired Dragon King laughed, conjuring a pot of tea and a cup of coffee (for the man next to him), "Brock, this is Ms. Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, and my Great Grandson, Draconis Malfoy, a Slytherin."

"A pleasure to meet you both.  I am Brock, the Hufflepuff Badger, and the Water representative from the Council of Change."

Hermione nodded, Draco 'hmphed' and Nathalie smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brock asked.

"No, not at all.  We just haven't had the best of luck with your fellow Councilmen.  They've been a bit… less than cooperative." replied Nathalie, playing with her new ring.  "Ormand, have they told you?"

"Yes, Ms. Nathalie, they have.  Chimera was not pleased, to say the least."

"I don't doubt that."

What, may I ask, are the two of you talking about?" interupted Hermione.

"I've been made a commanding officer in the Order of the Dragon."

Draco frowned and stood up.  Ormand had a good idea what was to come next.

"Just watch who you order around, Nathalie."

He left the library, a book Brock had handed him under his arm.  Things did not look good in Hermione's eyes, and she knew exactly where he was headed.

"I Hope Harry can understand what's going on with him.  The Powers are changing quickly." Ormand sighed, sipping his tea.

"Harry can deal with the Power, it's the fact that Draco's p-"

"Sh! Someone might hear you!" Nathalie giggled.

"His 'condition' is what Harry's got to cope with."

"Why must your Noir men do that to yourselves?  Child bearing is the womans job."

Three pairs of unammused eyes narrowed and Brock quickly excused himself.

~TBC~

Okay, now you have some idea as to where this is supposed to be going.  Sparks –dahlink- black and silver would be appropriate for platinum and emerald, would it not?  Or possibly black, grey and silver… hm.  I don't think I'd make a very good interior designer.  And how will Harry react to Draco's Noir-ness?  How will I explain 'it'?  Next chapter'll be out soon, so until then…

Schnoogles!


	15. The News

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 13- The News 

The next two weeks flew by for Draco, who was currently making his own verson of a milkshake.  Ginny watched with a secret smile as he started huming to himself while he added strawberries and bananas to the extra chocolate concoction.

To think, he totally opposed the idea of being pregnant a little more than 2 weeks ago, and now he loves it.   And here I thought Aunt Maggie was moody.

"Ginny, try this." Draco said, handing her a shot glass, "tell me what you think it needs."

"Uh uh,  no way!" she protested, turning away, "I am sooo not drining _that_."

"Please?  I think it needs more Dragon Tonic, and banana, but I want a second opinion."

"Malfoy, are you insane!?  You've got 2 bottles of Tonic in there already!"  
"And I think it needs more.  Drink it!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No, and don't make me repeat myself!"

"For God sake, didn't your mother ever tell you never to argue with a pregnant woman?"

"No, I'm the youngest Weasely, and in case you haven't noticed, you're a pregnant _man._"

"Thankyou, Ms. Weasely, for pointing out the obvious!"

Ginny's jaw dropped.  She took the shot and downed it before following him to the Potions storage closet.

"You haven't told him, have you?" she asked, her voice sounding overly motherly.

Draco stopped mid reach and let his arm fall dejectedly to his side.  He didn't have to turn around to see the angry look on her face.  He'd gotten so used to the Weasely traits and trademark postures tha his mind automatically knew what they were going to say and do, just by the tone of their voice.

"No," he whispered, "I haven't.  I- I don't know how."

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

"Not _of_ him, but of what he'll say, think… do.  I can't lose him, Ginny, Merlin knows I can't."

"Draco, despite what he'll say, Harry does care for you.  Very much.  I don't think you have to worry about what he's going to think."

"What if he leaves me?  What if I disgust him?  What if he doesn't want…"

~!*!~

  
He found her in the Owlry, sending off a small package, and from the look on her face, she was having a good day.  Well, hopefully he wouldn't screw it up by asking a few questions.

"Nathalie." he said, leaning on the door frame.

"Harry." she replied with a frown.

"Two weeks ago, I was told to ask you about the Blood Stone.  Care to tell me what's going on, and why I had to wait two weeks before getting some answers?"  
"I'm actually surprised Draco hasn't said anything yet, considering…"  
"Leave my Mate out of this and give me some straight answers, Nathalie."  
"Leaving Draco out of the conversation is out of the question, Harry, as he is directly involved.  The Blood Stone, regardless of its purpose in the past, is not the answer to his Posession probles.  In all honesty, it may make it worse, considering that he needs to feel your power to gauge his own."

"The Stone is rightfully mine, is it not?"

"Yes, of course, but you were given a _living_ grounding for a reason.  The Blood Stone… how do I put this?  It'll copy Draco's Power, and counter your own as he does now, and in such will make your Mate a bit… jealous?  The Stone doesn't think, but it knows what it must do in order to keep your Power at a safe level, for yourself, and others.  Draco has been doing this since before he can remember, and in a sense, it was –is- the only stable thing in his life.  I'm sure you can understand why he'd consider the Stone a threat."

"I don't know of anyone that would be jealous of a stone, Nathalie."

"Being your grounding is his 'job', Harry.  How would you feel if a _rock_ took over your 'job'?"

"Point taken, but Draco's not just my grounding, and he knows it."

Nathalie smiled, and pushed past him, ignoring the silent order to stay and finish the conversation.  Harry's eyes narrowed.

Talk to him.  You'll understand why it's also not safe for him to be around the Stone right now. she shot at him.

"Why don't you ust tell me." it wasn't a question.

"Because I'm not the one who's a Noir Veela, he is."

Draco had better have some good answers for me.

More confused than he was before, Harry stalked back to his rooms, hoping to get more satisfying answers.  What he got, however, when he passed the first Inner Door, was a sharp pain in his gut.  He staggered inside, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Draco was half naked, sprawled out on the couch while Ginny rubbed a citrus scented oil into his abs.  Neither had noticed him yet, and with a scowl on his face, he watched as _his_ lover stretched, a low purr-like noise escaping.

"Ginny" the blonde whispered, attempting to sit up, "You're drowning me in this stuff."  
"It'll never take if I don't use the whole vial, you know that."

"God, the things I let you women do to me."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"First Pomfrey makes me pee in a cup, then Hermione uses some rather crude spells to make me piss on a stick, and now you're making me smell like fucking oranges."

"Poppy knows what she's doing, or haven't you noticed?"  
"Screa that!  Granger could've waited until I actually had to use the loo to take that fucking test."

"You should know by now not to mess with a woman.  We know far more about the subject than you do."

"I'm Noir, I have it in my blood, remember?  And remind me to kill my Great Grandda' when this is over, will you?"

"Care to enlighten me, Draco, as to why being Noir is such a big deal?"

Draco jumped off the couch, tripping over the rug and falling on his ass right at Harry's feet.  Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Uh.. hi?"  
Don't 'hi' me, Malfoy.  I've been jerked around for two fucking weeks, and for once, I want a straight answer.  What. Is. Going. On!?

  
"You may want to sit down, Harry."

Draco sat his dark-haired lover down, and made one short bout of eye contact with Ginny before she left.  Without letting Harry say a word, he took his hand, and placed them on his stomach.

"This," he said, noticing the glow, "is why Noir Veelas are so special, Harry."

The light grew tendrils that curled around Harry's fingers, and he looked up at his mate with confusion and joy in his eyes.  Draco put his hands over Harry's and the tendrils embraced them both.

"You're… how long?"

"Since before Halloween, but I've only known for sure since last week.  The Necromancers knew before I did, and when I was ready to accept that they were probably right, I went to see Madaam Pomfrey.  I guess the Necromancers have known their fair shair of Noirs."

"But how is it possible?  The male anatomy isn't capable of-"  
"Noir Veela are… we have a special uterus-like gland off our small intestine, and conception is much like a woman, I suppose.  As men we don't have a montly period, but we do flush our systems with a-"

"I don't need to know about that.  How… how will you deliver?"

"Delivery, in most cases it's been done by c-section, but the more 'magically gifted' have actually separated the baby from their bodies, the amnion sac, placenta, and umbilical cord follow a rectal movement.  Not the cleanest thing in the world, nor the simplest, but for Noir, it's natural."

Harry was silent.  He hadn't removed his hands from Draco's abdomen, and was now staring at the glow, which seemed to take on a green tint just under their hands, then faded to white.  He was going to be a father…

"Draco," he said, after what seemed like an eternity to the Slytherin. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was afraid…"  
"Of what, love?"

"That you wouldn't want it.  That you wouldn't want me.  I- I don't want to lose you Harry…"

"You're not going to lose me, Draconis Malfoy, not now, not ever.  I suppose now I'll have to get the Blood Stone, to keep my Power from-"  
"No."

"What?"  
"You can't use the Blood Stone, Harry.  I… it replaces me, and I need your Power to… the baby needs to feel your Power.  I need to.  It's been the only constant thing since I was eleven.  I never knew what it was that made me want to be near you, but once I found out… I did everything I could to feel that Power.  You're just as much a part of me as you are this baby, Harry, and I'll be damned if I let you take that away and give it to a bloody rock!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, and pulled his Mate into his arms.  Draco settled, his head in the hollow of Harry's neck, and he let out a content sigh.

"I don't know how we're going to hide this from Albus.  Let alone Severus." 

"Snape already knows."

"Well, as you're Godfather, I would think so."

"No, it's because he's fucking Ormand."

"Ah, of course.  How silly of me to forget that.  And Albus?"

"The Headmaster's not blind, Harry, he'll figure it out soon enough."

"I suggest we go talk to Poppy, and then have her present when we talk to him."

"You don't think he'll take the new well?"

"No, I just don't think he'll take too kindly to having a pregnant man walking through Hogwarts, and being subject to rumor and ridicule.  It'd make his job just a little more hectic, having to deal with accomidating your change and the change in the Houses…"

"He still hasn't noticed that, has he?"

"No.  You think we should tell him?"

"Not yet.  I like playing with the Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl's minds."

"You would."

They both laughed, and Harry kissed his Mate lightly.  The glow had disappeared, but he could feel a very small burst of Power from Draco, and knew it wasn't the blonde boys own.  He smiled and pulled him closer.

Definitly good answers.

What's that, luv?

Nothing, just thinking.

'bout what?

How much I love you.

Hmmm…

~TBC~

Well, two chapters in one day.  Pretty good, considering the minor block I've had.  Did anyone see that one coming?  Probably, cause I'm not very good at keeping big secrets like that.  Has anybody (other than Sparks) thought about what their kid(s) would look like?  Let's see if any of you have the same idea I do…  Until the next chapter!


	16. A Crimsons Duty

A/N:  Well, it's about 5 days before CoS is released here in the US, and I am quite looking forward to it.  That thought alone helped me get past the minor problem I had with this chapter.  I hope it was worth the wait.

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 14- A Crimsons' Duty 

They walked into the Hospital Wing hand in hand, and took a seat in the waiting room.  Madam Pomfrey was still busy with Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin's practice earlier that day.  Not that Draco had anything to do with the two of them getting pegged by the bludgers, but that's the way things stood now, and the two Captains were not so quick to piss off the MediWitch.

"I'll be just a moment." she called out.

"Take your time, Madam Pomfrey, we're not in any hurry." Harry called back, linking his hand with Draco's from around the blonde boy's back.

"Ah, Harry, what brings you and Mr. Malfoy here?"  
"I told him." was Draco's reply, and he leaned into Harry.

"And you're alive to tell the tale.  You see, dear, I told you he'd be level headed about it."

"Yes, Ma'am, you did."

"Please, it's just Poppy.  I'll be seeing quite a bit of you over the next couple of months, so formalities are a trite bit useless, if you see my point."

"Of course."

They were quiet for awhile before Madam  Pomfrey made her way back out to the waiting room.  She took one look at the couple and smiled, motioning for both boys to take a seat in her office.  The complied, and she cleared her throat.

"I take it neither of you are here for a chat on the matter?"

"I know quite enough about my Mate's condition, thank you Poppy.  No, what we're here for is to ask if you would accompany us to see the Headmaster."

Nothing like getting straight to the point, Harry.

"You are a MediWitch, and I'm assuming have dealt with a pregnancy before, and well…" started Draco, playing with his shirt.

"We're not entirely sure how Dumbledore will react to the news.  He wasn't overly pleased when I informed him of my being Lucifer's heir, so you can see our dilema."

"Yes, yes, of course.  Albus has taught his share of Noir Veela, both male and female, and taught their children, but I do not believe he's had the pleasure of having one carry a child while under his tutelage.  I can see where this would be quite the shock to him."

"Then you'll come with us?" Draco's eyes were hopeful.

"Yes, dear, of course I'll go up with you.  Wouldn't want anything to happen to the two of you, now would I?"

She checked on Crabbe and Goyle a second time, told them both that she would be right back, and then headed out into the hall.  Harry and Draco waited for her to lock the door before following her to the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, and at the inner door, waited until she'd gotten all the way inside before continuing.

"Ah, Poppy, what may I do for… Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."  
"I am sorry to disturb you, Albus, but the boys have something they'd like to tell you."

"And you would be here because…?"

"Professor, I think you should sit down." Harry said, letting Draco step forward.

The blonde haired man looked back at Harry, who nodded, and then at Poppy, who smiled and made a 'go on' motion with her hands.

"Professor Dumbledore… how much do you know about Noir Veela?  Or rather, the male half of the line…"

"Enough to guess where this is leading, Mr. Malfoy.  How long, Poppy?"

"Since just before Halloween, Albus." the MediWitch answered, wringing her hands together.

"You both realise what problems this will cause?  Neither of you have completely balanced, and now a child is going to be throwing what precious progress you have made, right out the window."

"Draco didn't –WE- didn't know this would happen.  For Merlin's sake, Professor, how could we!?"

"You'd do well to watch your tongue, Mr. Potter.  I am still Headmaster of this school, and regardless of your standing, I am still in power here."

"We don't oppose that, Professor, we're just saying that due to my mother's constant neglect and my father's abuse, how was I supposed to know what I am?" Draco countered, "I didn't know I was a Noir Veela until I met Ormand, and he didn't even tell me I was capable of carrying a child.  Do you assume that just because I am, I should automatically know these things?  It's not as if my ass starts bleeding every month for a week, or did that-"

"Draco, that's enough."

All three men looked at Poppy, who was standing between them, and Fawkes seemed to smile.  He'd known the MediWitch for nearly as long as he'd known the Headmaster, and he loved her dearly.  She'd helped students out of more messes than he had saved a mortally wounded person, and in the birds' eyes, that was saying something.

"Albus, I understand your concern, the boys do as well, but they –we- did not come here to be lectured on their lack of balance.  And if I may be so bold, I think that their ability to even bring a life into existance without that balance is saying something."

Dumbledore just smiled at her, the twinkle back in his eye as he nodded in apology.  He knew what she was saying was true, but he also knew that the two were not ready for something with so much responsibility.  Harry had enough on his plate as it was, dealing with the Necromancers and the Council of Change.  Of course now the Protectors had been introduced into the whole situation, and that was quite enough Albus thought, for a boy of merely 17 years to take on all at once.  The look on Harry's face said that he thought otherwise.

"I have delivered three Noir children, Albus, and from a professional standpoint, that's a lot more than some MediWizards have."

"Correct you are Poppy, but I must admit, this is a bit much, don't you think Harry?"  
"Not at all, Headmaster.  Considering how many times I have cheated Death, and defeated Voldemort, I think that handling Power related affairs and a baby should be no problem.  Of course there is that little matter of the meeting with the Council I missed on the 31st, but I suppose Draco can vouch for me, what with him being _on_ the Council and all."

"What?!" Draco nearly shrieked, "You are not insiuating that I get you out of that jam, are you Potter, 'cause I most certainly will do no such thing!"

"You're related to Ormand, Draco, there's no way you could _not_ be involved.  And they will have to be told of your condition as it is, so you might as well get it all over and done with.  For all you know, you having a baby could work to our advantage."

"Screw you and your bloody logic, Potter!  Liona will skin me alive, and that Fala, she doesn't much care for me either."

"They're women, Draco, what do you expect?"

"Hmph."

"If the two of you are quite finished." Dumbledore interjected, moving to take an official looking paper our of a filing cabinet. "I assume that Mr. Malfoy will be moving in with you, Harry?"  
"I won't have it any other way.  The Gryffindors have already accepted him, and I will not send him back to the Slytherin dorms –his own room or not- with him in his condition.  I dare think what they'd do if they found out."

"Point well taken, Harry.  If you would both sign here please."

They signed the paper, and Poppy stepped up to sign another blank, not even needing to be asked.  Fawkes made a happy chirp, and flew to Harry's shoulder, atempting to play with Draco's hair from his perch there.

"All I will need now, are the signatures of your Head of House.  From both of you."

Both boys looked at eachother and sighed.  

"Snape could prove to be a problem." Draco said, "As my Godfather, he is legally my guardian.  If he disagrees, I have no one else that can over rule him."  
"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy.  I do believe you are related to a certain Dragon King…" Poppy said, looking at him with a mischievious smile.

"Oh, wonderful.  Can't get the desired result out of him, so I turn to his lover.  What a way to get the Potions Master pissed."

"That's what Ormand'll be there for, luv," Harry joked, "to calm him down."

"Or make him-"

Dumbledore silenced them with a clearing of his throat, and they nodded before leaving his office.  It was then that he looked at Poppy with a smile on his face.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked.

"No, not at the beginning, but their reactions are what I would've expected them to be.  They've grown up so fast, Poppy.  So fast that I hardly remember them as boys."

"The Necromancers will be asking for their protection, won't they Albus?"  
"They will not ask, no.  They will do it themselves, as they have always been doing.  Nathalie has just written to Kain, and from what I understand, he is to be coming here in a few weeks time to collect her."

"And the Blood Stone?  Surely the boys know that it will do more harm than good?"  
"If they don't, then they will when he arrives.  Kain will not hand over the Stone.  He knows what it means if he does."

"Albus, do you think that Harry knows about the Stone's _other_ purpose?"

"No, Poppy, I do not.  And I pray that he does not find out."

~!*!~

Draco walked into the Slytherin Commons, making it a point to ignore Pansy, who was sitting in his favorite armchair, reading a large black dragon hide covered book, bound with silver bands at the spine.  He knew she'd gotten into his room once or twice, but as far as he knew, there had been nothing taken.  It seems he'd been wrong.

"Draco, darling, where _have_ you been?  I've been looking all over for you!"

"Funny, it doesn't look like that to me."  
"It's late, and I wanted to finish reading this book.  Quite facinating, if you ask me."  
"I didn't ask, and now I'm telling you to keep your pug-ish nose out of my business.  That book was –is- my Great Grandfather's, and I really don't think you want to mess with that."

"Oh please, you're Great Granda' is dead, everyone knows it."

"Oh really?  Do you remember the green-haired man in Snapes office a few weeks back?"

"Just before Halloween, right?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I remember him.  Why?"  
"That was Ormand, a member of the Council of Change.  He's also the Slytherin Dragon.  It just so happens that he is my Great Grandfather.  And as luck should have it, I'm on my way to see him, after I pack of course."  
"Pack?  What for?"

"I've been given a private room."

"You already have one."

"Do I?"

"Of course!  It's just down the-"  
"It can't be too private, if you managed to weasel your way in, now then can it Pansy?"  
  


His eyes were cold as he glared at her, and he smirked as she took a step back.  With a yelp, she fell backwards into the armchair, the book falling to the floor with a thud.  Draco held his hand out and she watched in mute shock as it jumped up and flew to him.  Not a word was uttered as it was magically fitted with a silver strap lock, and as the homework he'd left at the table by the fire put itself in the respectful book and then in his bag.  Pansy Parkinson may have been a bit dense, but she knew wandless magic when she saw it, and as he summoned the bag to his shoulder, and made his way up the stairs to his room, knew that there was definitly something different about him.  Only problem was, she couldn't figure out what it was that had changed.

"I bet that Potter-bastard-'s got something to do with it!" she spat, collecting her things and stalking out of the Common Room.

She was just crossing the court yard when she spotted Harry talking to Professor Snape.  Ormand was with them, and his green eyes flickered up to her once before turning his undivided attention back to what Harry was saying.  Pansy shivered and walked a bit slower, straining to hear anything useful.

"What exactly are you saying Potter?" asked Snape, not bothering to look up at the girl as she neared.

"What I'm saying, Severus, is that considering Draco's current 'condition', Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and I think it best that he be moved somewhere a bit less… well, Slytherin."

"Whatever condition he's in Potter, you've put him in, and he should have no problems dealing with the rest of his House."

"Severus," Ormand started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Draco's… do you remember Narcissa's brother, Loki?"

"Yes, why?"  
"Think about it, Severus.  He's Noir.  His sister was Noir.  Draco is Noir…"

"You're not saying that… my God…"

Pansy passed, knowing that if she lingered, she would be found out, and she promised herself that she would figure out what the big deal with being whatever 'Noir' was had to do with Draco.

~!*!~

Jotting down a few notes from the book she had found in the Library, she quickly headed to the Owlry.  If her guess was correct, then her mother would have more personal information regarding the Malfoys.  She was best friends with Narcissa before she died.

"Dear Mum,

I hope my letter finds you well, as it has been

quite awhile since we've spoken.  I am in need

of a bit of information, concerning Narcissa Malfoy,

and her family.

From what I've found, she was a Noir Veela, and

in such, her son would be as well.  The only information

I have been able to find on the _male_ half of the Noir line, 

has been less than helpful.  Draco has changed, Mum, and

I feel his current 'lover' has something to do with it.  You 

see, he's going with Harry Potter.  Of all the people in the

world, he had to choose POTTER!  Yech!

Any information you can give me would be most helpful.

If I do not hear from you first, I shall see you over the

Chrismas Holiday.

Love,

Pansy"

She reread her letter, and tied it to a tawny owl that had flown down to her.  She hoped her mother wasn't _too_ busy to write out a reply.  She was still reconstructing the Parkinson Manor as she saw fit, and that took quite a bit of time and energy.  She was determined to have it ready by the time her daughter returned over the Holiday break.

~!*!~

Two days later, just before she was to ready to head up to bed, the same tawny owl she'd sent off flew into the Common Room.  It carried a small brown paper wrapped box and a letter.  She quickly untied it and sent the owl on its way, ignoring the fact that she hadn't rewarded it for its speedy return.  She tore open the package and stared at it.  There was a vial of clear liquid in the box, which was ornately decorated in glittering jewels and silver swirls.  Opening the letter, she got answers she did not expect.

"My dear Pansy,

I'm not surprised that you haven't found anything on

the male Noirs.  Aside from being extremely rare, they 

are also extremely valuable.  Assuming that Draconis is

indeed a fully functional Noir, his changes can most 

certainly be attributed to his choice in lovers.  You see

m'dear, _all_ Noir Veela, be they male or female, can

have children, and if my hunch is correct, then our dear

Mr. Malfoy is probably carrying Potter's child.

Watch him for a few days, his hands especially.  Much like

an expectant mother, he'll hold them in front of his stomach,

possibly even rub it.  You also want to watch for a faint glow

at his abdomen.  Veela are famed for a glow from the child.

The vial I sent you, is to take care of it, should that be the 

problem.  There are two ways it can be used.  He can either 

drink it, or it can spill over his stomach.  The first way works 

diluted, the second must be done straight.  Make sure he's not

using oils on his skin though, or it will not take.

I do hope this has helped.  If you need anything else, please, do

not hesitate to ask.  I have more vials of the potion should you

need it.

All my love,

Mum"

Pansy's eyes teared, and then narrowed.  She was not going to let Potter take Draco from her.  And she most certainly wasn't going to let Draco carry Potter's child.  She would make him see what a mistake he was making.

~!*!~

Severia looked up as the door chimed, and she smiled.  She hadn't been expecting to see her brother in Hogsmeade for another two weeks, but his visits were always well received.  As the foul look on his face registered, she frowned.  Pointing her wand at the door, she locked it and flipped the wooden 'open' sign to 'closed'.  She motioned to the back room, and he nodded.  Once seated, she conjured a pot of tea and some small tea cakes.

"Do I want to ask what's happened?"  
"Draco's expecting."

"Expecting?  As in…"

"Yes."

"Oh dear… does Harry know?"

"Yes.  It's almost a month since conception."

"And the Council, do they know?"  
"Ormand told them at the last meeting.  Liona was not pleased."  
"I could've told you that.  She's always been old fashioned."

"Fala is on her side.  Brock agrees with Ormand and myself, that their affairs are not any of the Council's business, but unfortunately, the women are being overly stubborn abou it."

"They've both completed their Changes, so what concern are they of the Council?"

"Apparently, Liona's argument is that because Draco is on the Council, and because Harry is Lucifer's Heir, they have every right to be involved.  It's not everyday that someone with Harry's Power brings a child into the world, let alone with someone with Draco's responsibility to both his own and Harry's Power."

"As the Heir, they have to listen to Harry, don't they?  I mean, it was Lucifer who brought about the Change in the Wizarding World, and without him, the Council of Change wouldn't exist."

"Without the Necromancers, they would not even be _alive_, Severia.  Liona is treading on thin ice with Nathalie, and Teek wasn't overly pleased with her either.  It's only a matter of time before Kain gets fed up with all of it and revokes her immortality."

"Can he do that?"

"He's the oldest Necromancer to date, and the head of the Order of the Dragon, he has the authority to remove even a Necromancers Power.  Not that something like that would blow over too well with the Powers themselves, but he can do it."

"And with Nathalie's new appointment, she as the authority to advise such a movement, doesn't she?  If she thinks Liona will become a major threat to Harry and Draco, let alone their child, she can tell Kain such, and he'll have to see into the matter himself."

"Exactly.  Nathalie doesn't remember much since her initiation into the Orders, but she knows enough to know that Harry's extremely important."

"She doesn't remember Lily and James?  How could she not?"

"Considering how she failed to protect James… do you think Kain would allow her to remember that?  It would make her even more… intense, I suppose."

Severia watched as her brother pulled a small scroll from his robes, and when he handed it to her, quickly read it over.  Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock.

"We're being activated?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is necessry.  As Crimsons, it's our duty."

"I know that, but to actually _activate_ us?!  Do they actually think someone is going to attempt it?"

"Yes, and they have a feeling it's going to happen soon.  Teek says Nathalie's been complaining of headaches since the conception, but as we both well know, that should have passed long ago.  She feels it may be because of a threat nearing.  I agree with her.  My Watcher's Globe has been glowing red for two weeks now, but there's been no picture.  There is definitly something out there with menacing thoughts towards the two."

"Then you had better help me pack, because there is no way in hell I'm staying down here when they're up there."

"Albus has already arranged a room for you, much to my request."

"You know me far too well, Severus, far too well."  
"You are my twin, so I would hope I know you well."

~!*!~

Hermione knew there was something wrong when she saw Severia seated next to Snape at the teachers table.  She hadn't completely figured out what Crimsons were, as there was very little documented on them, but she did know that twins were quite rare.  That was all she could get out of Hagrid when she asked him after they'd first met her.  And now she noticted that all the professors that Harry had told her were Protectors were wearing their pendants.  They were clearly visible for all students to see, and she knew that wasn't a good sign.  She tapped Ron on the shoulder, and when he turned to her from Dean, knew that he'd seen it too.

"Do you think Harry'n'Draco know that she's here?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I do know that this can't be anything good.  What do you think is going on Ron?"  
"I'm not sure, 'Mione.  Ginny said she saw her bringing a few trunks down to the dungeon.  I have a feeling that she's staying for awhile."

"Then this id definitly not good.  We've got to tell Harry."

"Tell me what, 'Mione?"  
"Harry!"

They made room for him at the table, and Draco sat down next to him.  Both were dressed in their normal school robes, as the rest of the school, but there was something different about them.  Ginny was the one who picked up on it.

"Guys, what happened to the crests on your robes?"  
"Hm?" Draco asked, looking up from his steak. "Oh, that.  Harry?"  
"Right." Harry cleared his throat as he finished the mouthful of mashed potatoes he'd been working on and motioned for the three to lean in to hear him, "Despite the fact that we were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin, our Powers have somewhat over ruled that.  Should points be awarded to either of us, both houses will receive the points, and should they be taken away, all the houses will lose points.  Of course there is that little matter of us… going about our business that will award points to both houses…"

Ginny giggled while Ron snorted into his pumkin juice, and Hermione just flushed.  Draco rubbed his stomach soothingly as he felt the little hiccup of Power, and Ginny's face seemed to glow with wonder.  She met the Slytherin's silver-grey eyes and smiled sheepishly.  She knew about it, but even now, nearly a month after she was told it was definite, she was still in awe.

"Come on over, Gin." he smiled, letting Ron trade places with her.

She sat down excitedly, and Draco took her hand, placing it over his stomach with his own.  The glow was faint, but it twined around both their fingers, and Ginny giggled as the little bit of Power hiccuped again.  It felt like a tiny tickling flame.  Harry smiled and kissed his lovers cheek, taking his hand as they continued to eat.  Hermione thought now was as good a time as any to bring up Severia's being at Hogwarts.

"Harry," she started, "have you noticed Severia?  All the Protectors here at Hogwarts have their pendants on as well."

"We know.  Nathalie's alerted the Order of the Dragon.  Afraid there's someone trying to hurt Draco and I."

"But that would just be plain stupid!" Ron hissed, noting the way Seamus looked over at them. "And besides, nobody knows that you and Draco are… well, you know."

"What, about my condition, or about the Council and Lucifer?" Draco asked, sipping his water.

"Both."

"Just because we don't think they know doesn't mean that they don't have a clue.  There have been a lot of people around us as of late, Ron." Ginny pointed out, munching on a sugar roll.  "And while we're talking about this _at the dinner table_, does anyone have any idea how we're dealing with Christmas?"

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, and Ron glanced over at Hermione before looking at his sister like she'd grown two heads.  Clearly it was only the girls that knew what she was talking about.

"There are more than just a few of us here now, and well, how're we going to celebrate?  Given current situations, I think we must take the Powers into consideration.  Right around the Winter Solstice the Powers _do_ have a noticable flux." supplied Hermione, refilling her pumkin juice.

"And that means what?" Ron asked, finishing his 6th drumstick.

"It means that the baby may feel it, and it may be logical for all of us to stay here over the Holiday, for support.  And besides, the Council's going to be busy with the 'push' it gives some of the younger students, and we know that Ormand isn't available 24/7 when he's on the job." said Ginny.

The rest of dinner was eaten over conversations of Quidditch and over the next Hogsmeade weekend.  It wasn't until they were ready to head back to the dorms that it hit.

"Harry." Draco rasped, grabbing his lover's arm, "I- I don't feel too well."

"Sick to your stomach?"

"No, pain."

The normally faint white light under Draco's hand was bright, the green more noticable than ever, and he doubled over as his Power started to pull itself towards the baby.  Harry sat him down, and immediately looked around.  No one had their wands out.  In fact, no one had even noticed the glow.  Ron stopped Hermione and Ginny just as they were about to walk out of the Hall, noticing that Harry and Draco weren't with them, and the three ran back in.  Or tried to.  The flow of people slowed them quite a bit.

"Harry!" 

Draco's scream caught the teachers attention, and Madam Pomfrey was on her feet, trying to push her way through the students to get to her patient.  Severia was physically parting them for herself, and then for Poppy when she reached the MediWitch.  Dumbledore stood there, watching with nervous eyes, McGonagall and Lupin on either side of him.  Snape looked around the room, and saw that there was one student not moving.  Pansy Parkinson stood by the Slytherin table, an evil smirk on her face.  The Hall was still emptying, and Nathalie, who had heared Ron shout to her that something was wrong, was extremely tempted to shift into her Dragon form to get through.

"Harry, please, make it stop!  Oh –FUCK!!"

"Draco, what's wrong!?  What happened?!"

"How the fuck should I know!  It kills!  I feel like something's ripping me apart inside…"

Ginny pulled out her wand, and quickly summoned a pitcher of water to herself, pouring a goblet for Draco.  He couldn't drink it while screaming, however, and Hermione was trying to part the crowd of people in the opposite direction so Severia and Madam Pomfrey could get through.  Ron thought quick and cast a cleaning spell at one of the golden plates on the table, and then transfigured it into a pillow.  He raised Draco's head (which he was thrashing about in pain) and put the pillow in his lap, then put the Slytherins head down.  Harry stared at him.

"Damn it Malfoy, stop screaming and breath!" the Weasely commanded.

"If it didn't hurt so fucking much, maybe I could, Weasel!"

A large crowd of people had stopped around the small group, watching with great intrest as Draco's robes disappeared in a flury of black, and his wings burst free.  Hermione had grabbed Poppy's hand and was dragging her back through the crowd.

"Everyone, make room!  Let me through please!" the MediWitch demanded, brandishing her wand. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Now is not the time for obscenities, Draco.  I can't treat you if I don't know what's happened!"

"He just doubled over, clutching his stomach, Poppy." Harry told her, holding his lovers hands tightly, the glow holding them both almost as tightly.

Severia pushed her way through, and Poppy took one look at her before moving out of the way.  The dark-haired woman put her hands over Harry and Draco's, and a bright red six-pointed star appeared on her forehead.  Her eyes glowed white, and the Power that flew from inside Draco was enough to tell her what was happening.

"SEVERUS!" she bellowed, standing up to look at her brother, "Absumere Spes was used!"

Back at the teachers table, Minerva McGonagall felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  Remus did as well, and he immediately looked over at Snape.  The Potions Master had a look of pure hatred on his face, and he could see a faint red line start to outline the star on his forehead.  McGonagall looked at him, and before she could open her mouth to speak, he leaped over the table.  But his feet never hit the floor.  Instead, a pitch black unicorn stood there, his crimson horn reflecting the light from the candles over head as he jumped to the Slytherin table.  Plates and food flew away from the table as he skid sideways before Pansy, his tail flicking back and forth angrily as he glared down at the frightened girl.

Hermione watched in shock as realization dawned on her.  Crimsons were what legend called The Devil's Steed.  Black unicorns with crimson horns and Powers that no-one lived to tell about.  Dumbledore was frozen to his spot at the table as the impresive creature used his horn to flick a vial out of Pansy's pocket.  It felt to the floor, but did not break.  The Crimson stepped down from the table, walked behind the girl, and reared, his feet smashing the glass into nothing but sparks of magical energy.

Severia climbed over the Gryffindor table, and shifted herself, her form now matching that of her brother.  Draco screamed again as another wave of pain washed over him, and the two Crimsons didn't waste any time.  They slammed their horns together, and the glittering red dust that came from the impact flew around them and then into an empty, clean, goblet.  They then touched their muzzles to the goblet, and a thick blood red substance filled it.  Changing back, the two quickly carried it over to Draco, and Snape forced it down the screaming boys throat.  

"Dear sweet Gods…" Poppy murmured, clasping Ginny and Hermione's hands in hers, "Please, let him be alright."

In a great burst of white, Draco arched, and his wings disappeared.  Harry had passed out atop him, and the other teachers pushed their way forward.  Severus motioned to Lupin to pick Harry up, and he took Draco.  Poppy lead them to the Hospital Wing, and they were placed in bed.  She magiced a warm blanket over them, and turned to Dumbledore.

"They should be fine, but the child… I won't be able to check it until Draco is concious.  Severus, what did Ms. Parkinson have to do with anything?"  
"If my hunch is correct, Madam Pomfrey, you'll find that answer in the kitchen.  Albus, I dare say Ms. Parkinson should be expelled, and if she is not gone by morning, you may have to find a new Potions Master, because it is a Crimson's duty to protect not only Lucifer and his Mate, but their children as well."

"And you'd do well to have her gone, Headmaster, because I do not think Filch would like to be cleaning a bloody corpse from his floors." added Severia, watching as the two lovers unconsciously spooned themselves together.

Dumbledore watched as the glow that had died back in the Great Hall trickled out very slowly, and touched each of the hands on Draco's stomach before disappearing again.  With a heavy sigh, he turned to the Bloody Barron, who had flown in when he heard that there was something indeed wrong with his favorite student.

"If you would be so kind, sir, as to collect Ms. Pansy Parkinson for me, and meet me in front of my office?" he asked of the ghost.

"Is she the one who caused Mr. Malfoy such pain?"

"I'm afraid so, Barron."

The ghost nodded, and stalked off through the walls, a sour look on his face.  They heard Peeves start to laugh, obviously up to some sort of mischief, but suddenly stopped.  As quickly as the Barron had left, Peeves showed up, his normally always smiling face sad.  He stopped beside the bed, and looked at the two, then at Dumbledore, and finally at the Snape twins.

"Crimsons helped him, didn't they?"

"We did what we can." Snape said, crossing his arms.

"All we can do now is wait til they wake, and hope for the best." added Severia, putting an arm around her brother.

"Peeves," Lupin said, "please inform the other ghosts as to what has happened, in a _quiet_ fashion.  I have a feeling all of you will be called upon by the Necromancers when they come."

"Necromancers? At Hogwarts?" questioned the startled spirit.

"Lucifer's Heir and his Mate have been attacked, they have to come.  And I have a feeling that Kain will be none too pleased with this turn of events."

Peeves seemed to pale at the mention of Kain, and quickly set about to do as asked.  No yelling.  No laughing.  No clattering of a suit of armor.  Peeves knew when it was most definitly not needed.

~TBC~

Well, a bit longer than some of the chapters have been.  I'm quite proud of this one.  Did anyone see this twist coming?  As usual, comments and questions are quite welcome.


	17. Interlude III: She Has Come

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Interlude III- She Has Come 

Platform 9 and ¾ was normally not very busy during the times when Hogwarts was in session, but today was an exception.  There were people dressed in dark robes, most with skull clasps, boarding the train, but one woman in particular stood out.

Dressed in a tight, flowing green velvet dress, with a low v-neck and long pointed sleeves, her white-blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun atop her head, she looked every bit as elegant as some of the Witches and Wizards boarding the train.  What set her apart however, were the two diamond and silver belts she wore at her hips, and the matching necklaces and bracelets that graced her neck and wrists.  The black robe she wore was indeed just as fancy as her robes, the edges embossed with dragons and lillies, and as she pulled her ticket from her inner pocket, if one were looking, they could see the silver-white and green wings that hung down her back.  The Wizard that took her ticket nodded respectfully and showed her to an open compartment.

Don't worry, Draconis, I'm coming.  I won't let them take your child. she thought, watching all the families wave to their loved ones as the train jerked into motion.  I will not have them destroy the precious gift you've been given

~!*!~

Hogsmeade was packed with students from Hogwarts, and as Severus walked out of the Midnight Raven, he stopped dead in his tracks.  Black eyes met ice blue, and the book in his hand landed on the walk with a thud.  Everything around him seemed to be moving at unbelievable speeds, blurring as she smiled softly and stepped forward.  She kneeled down to pick the book up and as she handed it back, everything came crashing back down in a rush of sound and flash of white.  The woman was no where to be seen.

"This is not good." he said, reshouldering the sack of incredients he'd picked up, "Not good at all."

He quickly headed to the Three Broomsticks, finding Lupin and McGonagall chatting over a light meal.  The look on his face must have tipped the Defense against Dark Arts professor off, because he immediately took a sip of his Butterbeer and cleared his throat.

"Severus, what's wrong?" the werewolf asked.

"We need to get back up to the school, now.  _She's_ here."

"What?  Who?" asked McGonagall, taking some money out of her purse to pay for her half of the meal.

Remus quickly threw a few Galleons on the table and put his cloak back on.  He knew exactly what the Potions Master was saying, and that was not something he was going to take lightly.  He helped Minerva into her cloak and picked up his satchel before heading out the back door.  Sirius would need to be there when they told the rest of the Protectors.

"Inform the students that they're trip will be cut short.  I'll have Sirius bring them up in two hours.  That'll give us time to talk to Albus, and to Harry.  If _she's_ here, then the entire Council will be coming."

"And we all know that the Necromancers will not be far behind." added Snape, nodding in confirmation. "I'll tell Ormand directly."

"Will the two of you please tell me what it is you're talking about, because quite frankly gentlemen, you've lost me." Minerva said, irritation clearly visible in her voice and on her face.

"_She _has come in search of her youngest grandchild."

The Transfiguration Witch's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she grabbed her hat and raced out of the pub.  She tapped her wand to her throat and spoke.

"All students are to meet at the Three Broomsticks in two hours.  I repeat, all students are to return to Hogwarts in two hours!  There will be no exceptions, and detention will be given to those a fraction of a second late." she tapped her throat again and turned to Severus, "We must inform Albus, and warn Harry."

~!*!~

Harry was silent as he readjusted Draco's sleeping form in his arms, and watched as Ormand 'popped' into the room.  He was dressed in his formal deep green robes, and as Brock appeared in the chair across the room, Harry knew it was bad.  The Hufflepuff representative was also in his formal robes, and the look on his face was not the same kind, open look he had come to assocciate with the blue-haired man.

"Ormand, please, stop pacing." he sighed, "Tell me again why her coming here is a bad thing?"  
"Harry, Echo Noir has been alive for at least a four hundred years, and she's not one to be taken lightly.  As you know, a Dragons Power grows with age, and well, she's the oldest living Dragon animagi in existance.  I, unfortunately, do not count, as I was granted eternal life by Necromancers.  I had watched her grow up, and when her Mate died… well you can guess what happened."

"You got in her bed, and thus Loki Noir and Narcissa Noir were born.  Wonderful.  How many children did she have before you got with her?"

"Just one.  I'm pretty sure you'll get to meet him tonight."

"Kain…"

"Good guess."

They turned to the door, only to see Nathalie standing there, dressed in black robes that made her look like a shadow.  Her clasp shined and her eyes were cold.  She'd turned on what Harry called the Necro-tude.  It reminded him very much of Draco.

"Necromancers protect the Heir of Gryffindor because Lucifer's blood runs through his veins.  It always has.  Being that the first thing Lucifer did in his mortal body was get laid, one can see why certain people wanted him Exorcised.  We can't have Power like that in Witches and Wizards, possibly Muggles, all over the world, now then can we?  Kain was appointed by Liona herself as head of the Order of the Dragon.  He hates her, but he'll never tell her that."

"So he's a full blood Noir as well?"  
"Yes, and that's why the Necromancers knew of your Mates pregnancy before he did.  Kain can sense a change in his bloodline, a significant one anyway.  And they don't get any more significant than his nephew being taken as a born Power's Mate."

The room was silent as a small band of teachers streamed in, all of the Protectors, Harry noted.  Sirius took his place at his godson's side, and Severus and Severia stood by the door, waiting.  Draco took that moment to wake up.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing here?" he demanded groggily.  "And why the fuck are you so dressed up?"

"Draco, look at me." Nathalie said, her silver-blue eyes flashing once as he met them, "Do you understand?"  
"Oh." he looked down at himself, "FUCK!"

He bolted off the bed, out of Harry's arms, and took one of the chocolate frogs Madam Pomfrey was bringing in.  He paced, running a hand through his hair and then bolted out of the room.  Students quickly got out of his way as he ran down to the dungeons.  He shouted the password to his old room from half way down the hall, running in and skidding to a halt before the closet door.  Inside looked bare, but pressing a few stones in the back, and a secret part of the closet revealed itself to him.  He grabbed the black garment bag, and ran into his private bath.  He ignored the amused concern from his lover, and showered as quickly as possible.  

Once dry, he tapped his wand on a bottle of vanilla and musk oil, and pointed it at himself.  The bottle drained as a thin spray flew out the tip on his wand and overed him from head to two.  It was then magically rubbed in, and he stormed back into the bedroom.  Opening the garment bag, he frowned, and pulled out a thong, and then a silver fishnet shirt.  It was long sleeved, pointed at the back of his hand and kept in place with a silver ring on his middle finger.  It fit like a second skin  He pulled on a pair of black leather pants, soft as butter, and magically wrapped the matching belt with a Dragon buckle around his waist.  He jumped into his black leather boots, the laces tying themselves, and as he pulled the black velvet robe over his head, he felt it shrink to hug his upper body.  The neck was high, and adorned with a silver clasp set with a deep green stone in either swirl, and the sleeves were slit at his elbow to his wrist, falling open as he moved his arms.  And while the mesh shirt came to just above his navel, the robe was shredded from the floor up to just below, but it fell open where the shirt ended.  It looked as if his robe had been hit by a shredding charm, and as he pulled the last piece –a cloak- from the garment bag, a knock came from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Draco, it's Severus, may I come in?"

"Is Harry with you?"

"No, should he be?"  
"Little Faith." he said to the portrait, and it swung open, letting the Potions Master in. "Don't say a word, Snape, or I'll rip you apart."

"I am merely here to tell you that the Necromancers have arrived, and that Harry's pacing the Hospital Wing.  He knows you're nervous, and that you're dressing, but he doesn't know what else is going on inside your head, and it scares him.  The fact that trying to ignore Kain is like trying to not scream while under the Cruciatus doesn't make matters much better."

"He wants to hit him, doesn't he?"  
"Yes, I think most of the Protectors do.  He's brought the Blood Stone with him, and has already offered it to Harry, much to the other Necromancers dislike."

"Harry didn't take it, did he?"  
"No, but it's tempting.  Do you need help?"  
"Please."

Snape set the black-green cloak, which like the robes was shredded from the middle of his back down, and slit at the shoulders so it draped down his front, on Draco's shoulders, and set the Dragon clasp at his chest.  It stretched its wings, claws holding the garment in place, and at the bottom of both the robe and the cloak, tiny diamonds and emeralds appeared, shimmering as each individual stip moved.  The clasp relaxed its wings and became solid silver again, the diamond eyes winking up at him.  Draco stepped back to look at himself in the full length mirror, and satisfied with his clothes, pulled a small black pouch from the garment bag.  Out of it he pulled a set of large diamond studs, and smaller emeralds, and two sterling silver hoops for his cartilige piercings.  Every finger got a simple silver band to match the one on his mesh shirt, and he threw the now empty bag back on the bed.  With a quick flick of his wand, his hair was dry, and shimmered like silk.  Another flick, and his eyes were outlined in the deepest black liner, with a bit of chrome shadow.  His lips were tinted with a silver gloss, and his nails were done in a French manicure.  

Are you done being nervous, Malfoy, because I could really use an excuse to get the hell out of here.

Go back to your room and shower.  And dress in something similar to what we wore on Halloween.  
Why?  What're you wearing?

You'll see.  How are they?

Kain's mere presense is enough to make me want to hit him.  His energy is very threatening.

I don't doubt it.  And the Stone?  
Still around his neck.  
  


Draco smiled, both physically and mentally, as Harry cut their link off, obviously disappearing and reappearing in his room.  Things would definitly be heating up.  Now all he had to do was wait.

~!*!~

The students had been sent to their common rooms to eat, and the Great Hall had been occupied by the Necromancers and their Protectors for two hours now.  Harry'n'Draco were still not showing themselves, and Teek smiled as Nathalie started to fall a sleep.  Severia hadn't taken her eyes off the tall, dark, curly-haired Necromancer that had clearly made her presense known.  Dressed in flashy robes and a designer cloak, the woman was every bit of a snob.  The fact that she had purposely shoved Nathalie into the wall on their way down to the Great Hall earlier hadn't made the Crimson feel much else than anger towards her.

"Chimera, would you pass the rolls, please?" a girl, about Teek's age, asked, and received a glare for it from the woman.

"There's a basket right in front of you, or can you-"  
"Chimera."

The voice demanded respect, and all the Necromancers sat up straight, eyes locked onto the cobalt ones of their leader.  His hair was a sandy blonde, just in two layers, so the bottom was longer than the top by a good two inches, and he had the build of a swimmer.  He was pale, however, not as pale as Draco, his face set just as cold as many of the students remembered the young Malfoy.  He was the one calling all the shots, or at least he thought he was.

Chimera flipped her hair defiantly and stuck her nose in the air.  Severia's hands clenched into fists, and Sirius boldly put his hand over hers.  Remus' look darkened, but when she smiled and relaxed, placing her hand in her lap, Sirius took his hand and placed it over the DADA professor's knee.  Severus snorted in amusment and set about talking to one of the older _male_ Necromancers at the table.  Everyone seemed to be getting along fine, when the doors burst open and the Council walked in, Liona in the lead.

"Ah," Kain chuckled, "so you've finally decided to join us.  Well, by all means, have a-"

Liona's hand clasped around his throat, nails growing on her command, and she hoisted him off the floor.  Cerulean eyes flashed dangerously as she growled, canines bared.  Every Necromancer in the Hall was on his or her feet, wands aimed at the Gryffindor Lioness.  Kain motioned for them to stand down.

"Where. Is. He?" she demanded, tail flicking back and forth angrily.  
"Who?" he ground out.

"Potter.  Malfoy.  I don't care, take your pick!  They're together, so what does it matter?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Tell me!"

Her grip tightened, and as a drop of crimson blood fell from where her nails dug into his throat, Teek and Nathalie had seen enough.  They both leaped over the table, taking their Dragon forms as they did so, and landed on either side of Kain as he was thrown to the ground.  Nathalies eyes sparked with fire as she took a step forward.

"That's enough, Nathalie." Teek said, watching the girl she thought of as a sister take another step forward, "Stand down."

Nathalie made no move to stop her advance, and just as she was about to snap, Harry and Draco walked in.  She immediately backed up, and returned to her human form with Teek gripping her arm.  Harry was dressed in robes exactly like Dracos, the accents being deep red as opposed to green, and rubys as opposed to emeralds.  As the dark-haired Wizard walked past Liona to extend a hand to Kain, everything seemed to stop.

Looking to the door, they all saw the woman Severus had described to them, and Kain looked away.  Draco couldn't help but step towards her.

"Nana…"

"Oh, my darling boy…"

  
~TBC~

Yes, I know, short.  But I like it.  I'll explain more about her in the next chapter.  


	18. Change In Command

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

**_Chapter15- Change in Command_**

"Nana…"

"Oh, my Darling boy."

  
The woman stepped forward, pulling Draco into her arms, letting her wings unfurl a little bit.  Draco felt her pull back, placing a hand at his stomach, and as the tendrils started to wrap around her fingers, she knew.  

"So beautiful… "she whispered, eyes locking with her grandson's, "Where is your Chosen?"

Harry stepped forward, bowing respectfully, and she smiled, holding a hand out to him, while at the same time, keeping a hand on Draco's arm.  He took it and kissed her knuckles, only to have her pull him into her arms.  He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just stood there.  She pulled back and put Harry's hand in Draco's, and stepped around them, her eyes seeking out every one of the Necromancers.  They nodded to her, and as her eyes fell on Kain, he turned away.  She scowled and turned to Liona.

"You _dare_ to attack my son!?  You would think, Liona, that after nearly 375 years, that you would have figured out that I don't take your crap.  Least of all when it concerns my son!"

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even have a place in the Order, or have you forgotten that?  I'm the only reason he got his-"

"I would have given it to him." Ormand interupted, taking a step forward, and subsequently, next to Echo. "He proved himself to me the second I walked into that pub in France."

"_You_ would." the Lioness spat, eyes slowly turning magenta as she let her power gather in the pendant she wore.

"As would I, Liona." added Brock, his own eyes starting to change to their bright blue color, "Not once has Kain broken the Seal, when he has had so many chances to do so.  He has also protected each and every member of the Order, above and beyond what is called for.  You know just as well as I do, that Harry Potter would be dead if it were not for Kain."

Harry watched as the sandy-haired man fingered a small deep red colored pendant, set in a brilliant silver sun-like design.  He knew immediately what it was, and as Draco's eyes found it, he tightened his grip on his Mate.  Green eyes reassured him that he had no reason to take the pendant from the Necromancer, but as they met Liona's eyes, he knew that she thought otherwise.  He stepped forward, and as the Gryffindor Lioness took a step towards him, he raised a hand at her.  She stopped, held by wisps of red light around her upper arms and ankles.  She growled and struggled against the restraints, and as Draco moved to grab ahold of Harry, his Mate ripped the pendant off her neck.  She screamed as a line or deep red shot from the Blood Stone, into her chest.  They watched as her body shriveled to a husk, and then burst apart in a flurry of red light.  The Necromancers took a step back as he held the pendant out towards them, and upon meeting Kain's amused eyes, tossed it and caught it.

"Harry, you do, uh, realize you've just killed her?" Nathalie gawked.

"Yes, and I also believe it's my duty to appoint a new Gryffindor Representative for the Council."

He took a few steps forward, and clasped it around her neck.  She reached up with a shaking hand to touch it, and felt the power that rushed through her.  Swirls of red and gold flew from the pendant, wrapping themselves around her as she turned around, attempting to get a good look at each strand of energy.  In a bright flash of white, she stood in Liona's formal robes, the pendant glowing softly.

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're the Gryffindor representative, yes." Harry answered, fixing the red  velvet scarf that ran under the cloaks hood. "And I would think that now you understand why you were a Gryffindor as opposed to a Slytherin."

Nathalie was possitively glowing as she threw her arms around him, laughing as she let her wings unfurl, loving the fact that her robes conformed around them.  Draco smiled warmly at her, and watched as Ormand held a hand out to her.  She took it, and felt herself assimilate with all the other Council members Powers.  Two little dragons, one gold, the other silver, popped into view, chirping and circling around her, and she smiled as they landed on Ormands shoulders.  Kain winked at her, and nodded respectfully, as was customary for Necromancers to do when faced with the entire Council.  The five of them nodded in return, and Echo took her grandson's hand.

"This Change in command, I would think is quite necessary, am I correct?" she asked of Harry, who had fixed his eyes on her son.

"Quite," he replied, green eyes flashing as he met blue. "I think it time Kain tells us exactly what the Blood Stone can do, other than mimick Draco's Power in order to ground mine."

All eyes fell on him, and Chimera stepped forward.  She had a murderous look in her eye as Teek put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head, but paid no attention to the command.  

"Don't you dare tell us what we should and should not do, you sorry excuse for an Heir!  If it weren't for us, you wouldn't even be alive, a fact that has kept us in the good graces of your precious Ministry for 17 years.  Just because you think you're all powerful doesn't give you the right to assume that we have to-"  
"That's enough."

Kain stepped forward, taking the Blood Stone from around his neck as he did so.  He held it out to Harry, and as the green-eyed boy took it in his hand, it changed from the deep red stone he had known it to be, to a large silver pendant, with the stone set in the center of what looked like a sun.  The little dragons on Ormands shoulders hissed disapprovingly, as did many of the other Necromancers.  Teek had a sad look on her face as Harry handed it to Draco for inspection.

"H-Harry, I thought you…"

"The Stone won't dare oppose him, Mr. Malfoy." Kain interupted, "It has sensed your condition, and if it has returned to it's original form, then it knows it is time."  
"Time… for what?"  
"For the Hall of Kings to be opened again, and for Lucifer to return home."

Everyone was silent, and as Chimera stormed from the room, Severia got a nod from Teek.  They seemed to be the only two that noticed that there was most definitly something wrong.  Severus had taken a stand next to his lover, and they had linked fingers, just as Ormand had done with Echo.  Harry smiled at that.

What is it luv? Draco asked.

Severus accepts that Ormand still cares for her.

And why shouldn't he?  Snapes' not stupid.

I didn't say he was, it's just surprising, is all.  He normally doesn't give up without a fight, and he's submitted without question.

He knows that even a Crimson can't compete with a Dragon.

Harry laughed, and lead his Mate out of the Great Hall, leaving the others to their own devices.  They didn't object to it in the least.

~!*!~

"HAVE YOU FELT IT?"

"Yes.  How could I not?  It's not often that the Stone demands audience with me."

"YES, IT IS VERY SELDOM THAT IT REQUIRES THE ABILITY TO SPEAK FREELY.  IT MUST SENSE MORE THAN JUST LUCIFER IN THE BOY."

"His Mate is expecting."

"HE HAS CHOSEN A MALE, HAS HE NOT?"

"Yes, but I fail to see why that's important."  
"MALES CANNOT CARRY A CHILD, SMYRA."

"Perhaps normal males cannot, but his Mate happens to be a Noir Veela."

"AH, QUITE UNUSUAL THEN, THIS CHILD SHALL BE.  PERHAPS THE STONE THINKS IT BEST FOR THEM TO RESIDE IN THE HALL, TO BALANCE THEMSELVES BEFORE THE CHILD CAN FURTHER DISRUPT IT."

"It is the only logical explaination.  I shall ready the Hall for their arrival."

"YES, AND BE SURE TO KEEP THE POWERS RELATIVELY NORMAL.  YOU KNOW THE DAMNED MINISTRY OF MAGIC WILL PICK UP ON IT SHOULD IT EXCEED ITS NORMAL FLOW."

"I have yet to discover how they have never found the Hall.  Surely it has the highest concentration of raw Power than anywhere else on the planet.  Even ancient Egypt cannot rival it."

"THE POWERS ARE NOT STUPID, SMYRA, THEY KNOW HOW TO BEND A MERE MORTALS MIND TO THINK WHAT THEY WISH IT TO."

"And what of the Necromancers?  Once the Hall is opened, they will have their work cut out for them.  All those killed by the killing curse…"

"WE SHALL DEAL WITH THAT WHEN IT COMES TO PASS."

~TBC~

A bit shorter than I would have liked, but trying to get this chapter to work out the way I wanted it to has been rather hard.  We learn more about Smyra and the thing that talks to her in all caps in the next chapter, as well as what the killing curse has to do with the Hall of Kings.  As always, let me know what you think.


	19. Colors in Nothing

Everything Changes 

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 16-  Colors in  Nothing 

Harry watched as Draco tossed and turned, his mind captured in a dream (or was it a nightmare?  Harry couldn't tell).  He sipped his coffee, and stole a glance up at the clock.  4 am.  

Well, Nathalie should have the Council whipped into shape by now, and if I'm right, they should be returning to the Realm any second now.

As if they had sensed his thoughts, the hands on the small clock turned to show that each of them had most assuredly returned to their own Realm.  Looking at the Marauders Map on the coffee table, he saw that Kain was walking Echo to the room Dumbledore had prepared for her.  With a sigh, he turned his attention back to his Mate.

~Draco's Dream~

"What is this place?" he asked, a hand on his stomach, the other shielding his eyes from the bright sun.  "Is this…"

The glow reached out and embraced his hand, and he heard the faint trickle of water.  Walking in the general direction of the sound, he saw a figure in the distance.  He broke into a run, parting the tall green grasses as he did so.  There was something very familiar in the air, but he couldn't place it.

"Wait!" he called as the figure started to walk away, "Please, wait!"

He burst through the grass at the edge of a small stream, it's water glittering as if it carried diamonds.  Walking away from him, was a woman, with long white-blonde hair and a pair of golden yellow wings hanging down her back.   As she turned to look at him, he took note of the earthen pots she carried, one on her head, the other by a pale pink rope.  He aslo took note of her attire.  She had a green diamond tatooed to the center of her forehead, with a large dragon tatooed to her back, it's feet on her shoulders, wings arched up her shoulder blades (its head laid on her left shoulder) while its tail wrapped around her front and to her hip.  On either thigh, she had a dragon tatooed, in the same metalic green as the one on her back, their tails wrapped around her legs, ending just below her knees. Around her navel, she had a sunburst in the brightest metalic orange he'd ever seen.  She wore a simple pink bikini top, with double straps, and a small slice on the top of her breast, while a pink loin cloth was held at her hips by three purple straps.  Her sandals were also purple, with a green gem at the arch, and purple straps going up above her knees in a criss-crossing pattern.  She had purple ties on her upper arms, and a gold spiral braclet on either wrist.  Her eyes were a pupiless silver-blue, and her face reminded him much of his mother.  

"Ah, Draconis Malfoy.  I wondered when you would journey here."

"Where exactly is 'here', if I may ask?"

"The Field of Dreams, of course.  But that's not what you want to know, is it?"  
"No, not really."

"Come.  I'll show you to the Door."

"Door?"  
  


The woman didn't say anything, just lead him through the taller grass on the other side of the stream.  He kept both hands over his stomach, the glow reaching out towards the woman more than it had ever done for Harry or himself.  That bothered him.

"It's not much farther." she said, not bothering to look back at him.

"We haven't been walking very long."  
"We haven't?  Funny, I could've sworn that the sun was starting to set."

  
Draco looked to the sky, and indeed it was starting to set.  He also noticed that the grass was now only up to his ankles, rather than his hips.  She stopped before a large rock, with what looked like a line carved down the center.  He watched as she balanced the pot atop her head perfectly, pouring the one she carried in her hand over the rock.  The glittering water flowed down the stone, and in the ground, it coursed out in the shape of the sun tatoo she had on her stomach.  At the center of the design, was a deep brown swirl, and she poured the second pot over the rocks' other side.  As the water passed through the swirl, it glowed a brilliant white, and in a flash, they were standing in what looked like nothing.  It was just pure white.  No definition between the land and sky.  Or floor, walls, and ceiling, if that was what it was.  The woman looked quite out of place, putting color where there wasn't any.

"Does this place seem familiar?"  
"Only in Power, but n- Ow!"

Draco doubled over as a great pain flared in his gut, the glow flaring and wrapping around him like arms.  The woman spread her golden wings and let out a fierce roar.  The white burst apart, leaving them in the field, at the rock, a blanket of stars over them.  The pain receded, and the glow returned to normal.  She kneeled down next to him, making him look her in the eye.

"Do not enter the Hall with your Mate, Draconis Malfoy.  It will kill you both if you do." she said, pouring what was left in one of the pots into a floating sphere of water.  "Drink this."

She passed the small globe to him, and nodded approvingly as he drank it.  As his eyes closed, and as he started to become transparent, his child's glow flickering before they both completely disapeared, she stood, eyes to the sky.

~end of Draco's Dream~

~!*!~

"I don't know how, but the child knows."  she said, watching a star fall to where the stream began, a small ring of light signaling the springs rebirth.

"HE IS HIS FATHER'S SON, SMYRA."

"But which father is it?"

"LUCIFER SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN CAST FROM THE HALL.  HE MADE ALL THE CHANGES SO MUCH MORE PRONOUNCED."

"So it wasn't your intent, to make the Changes in magical folk come with his Falling?"

"NO.  AS WELL AS THINGS HAVE TURNED OUT, HIS BEING EXILED FROM THE HALL MADE ALL THE CHANGES I HAD IN MIND STRONGER.  THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW.  WE MUST WAIT AND SEE HOW THIS ENDS."

"You already know what will happen, don't you?  This was all designed!"

"I KNOW NOT THE FUTURE, SMYRA, YOU KNOW THAT.  I MERELY KNOW HOW IT MUST END.  HOW THE POWERS GO ABOUT GETTING IT THERE, I HAVE NO MORE OF AN IDEA THAN YOU DO, CHILD."

"You haven't called me that in ages.  Not since the Exorcism."

"I HAVE NOT DONE MANY OF THE THINGS I USED TO…"

"Do not regret your decisions.  It does not do to dwell on the past."

"SAGE WORDS, FROM ONE WHO REGRETS EVER ALLOWING THE STONE TO BE THE KEY, AND A NECROMANCER TO BE THE SEAL."

"I was young, and stupid, or have you forgotten?"

"NO, NOT FORGOTTEN, CHILD, MERELY PUT ASIDE FOR A TIME.  IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE HAVE JESTED WITH ONE ANOTHER."

"Then perhaps this Change is for the best."

"WE SHALL SEE, SMYRA. WE SHALL SEE."

~!*!~

Draco woke the next morning to the feeling of lips on his, and wrapped his arms around the warm body above him.  Harry chuckled and laid down next to him, fingers tracing lazy patterns on his stomach.  The glow twirled around his fingers, and reached for Draco's hands.  Both men laced their fingers together, and the glow slowly trickled out, Power hiccuping as they fell asleep, despite the banging on their bedroom door.

~!*!~

Severia looked up from the black book in her lap as someone said her name.  Severus stood in the doorway, looking at her with shocked eyes.  She couldn't hear him as he said something, quickly walking over to sit next to her.  Her ears refused to work, and her eyes were blurry.

That's the tears she thought, wiping at them furiously.  I must still have that Undesturbible charm on.

She took her brothers wand from his inner cloak pocket, and tapped her head.  With an audible pop, both for her and for Severus, her hearing came back, and a small waft of yellow smoke came out of her ears.  He tried to smile, but the pained look on his sisters face said enough.

"It's confirmed.  Draco's seen her."  
"Where?"  
"In the Field of Dreams, and she took him to the Valley."

"Wonderful.  Could they tell you anything else?"  
"Only that the Powers are gathering at the Hall.  They don't know much more than we do, Severus, and that scares me.  The Spirits normally _always_ know more than we do.  The fact that he saw her worries me even more."

"We have to tell them."

"No.  I don't want the Necromancers involved.  If she's there when they go to the Door, then she's there, and we can't do much once they go inside."

Severus was quiet, and as he felt the small hiccup of Power that he'd come to associate with the child his Godson carried, he knew exactly where everything stood.

Somehow the child knows.  It knows what's going to happen, and it can't stop it, nor can it tell us anything as to how to prevent it.

"Sev?"  
"Hm?"

"You look pained.  What's wrong?"  
"The child is a Seer, Severia.  It knows what's happening.  It knows, and it can't tell us anything, because it's unborn!"

Severia had seen her brother angry and distraught, but this was beyond that.  This was pure pain.  Pain caused only by a loved one.  He was broken down and crying and she knew he loved Draco more than anything.  If he had to, he would give up Ormand in a heart beat.  He would give his life for Draco, if only to see him live.  As tears again started to make their way down her face, she finally understood.

Oh Sev…

~!*!~

Echo looked up at the early morning sun from her place on Dumbledore's balcony, and with a sigh, turned back inside, placing her cup on the small tray he'd had brought up.  Fawkes chirped at her sadly, and a few tears fell onto his perch.  She smiled sadly and stroked the great birds feathers as Albus brought a large book down from his personal library.

"Are you ready, Echo?"  
"I have to be, Albus."

"There's no turning back, you know.  Once it's complete, if cannot be undone."

"I know.  Will you tell them both that I love them?"  
"Of course.  You have made your arrangements?"

"Smyra is waiting to take me to the Valley."

"Very well."

He led her to the balcony, and helped her step up onto the rail.  Clearing his throat, he opened the book to a marked page, and read.

"Antique Puissance, en au Vallée Ensoleillé ôter ceci souci.  Acquérir péniblement ceci Enfant de Éternel Lumièr."

A bright white light flared from the pendant aroundher neck, and with a roar, a pure white Dragon flew into the morning sky.  She circled over Hogwarts once, and with a mournful cry, disappeared.

From the Astronomy Tower's roof, Kain let a single tear fall as the pendant appeared in his hands.  He knew what she felt.  He'd known love once too, and that was taken away by the Powers that Be.

  
Soon, love, soon. he thought, pocketing the necklace and turning to follow Teek inside.

~TBC~

Well, that was quick.  And, I know many of you are going to hate me, but this story will soon be over.  Can you believe it?  Me, actually finishing a story?  Weirdness.  But as it stands now, there are only two chapters left.  Yup, only two.  I'm currently plotting both, so that they can be easily (and quickly) written, but I can't make any promises as to when this will be updated again.  I'll try and be quick.  As always, comments and questions are much appreciated. So until the next chapter…

TK


	20. In the Field of Dreams

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

Chapter 17-  In the Field of Dreams 

Harry walked Draco to the Hospital Wing, where Poppy met them at the door.  He'd called up and explained the dream to her, and she wanted to make sure that the baby was alright.  It seemed, however, that a certain set of Crimsons and a Headmaster had beel listening in on their conversation.  Albus had concern written all over his face, and Harry had never seen Severus quite so… broken.  

He leaned on his sister, his eyes blood shot as he attempted to make eye contact with the green-eyed boy.  Harry let Poppy get to work, and as he left the room, turned to them.

"Severus, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting them down.

"Potter, I don't think this is a discussion we should be having without Draco."

"I think you need to start talking."  
"Harry, please." Severia interupted, pulling her twin closer, "if Severus says it's not-"  
"You'll be going into the Hall without him."

Emerald-eyes narrowed at the Potions Master, and Severus looked away.  He knew exactly what Harry was thinking, and as he felt another hiccup from the baby, there was little he could do to stop himself from telling him what he knew.  Severia, however much she cared for Draco, wasn't quite as attuned to the boy, and thus was unable to feel the child's nudge of approval.  That much was evident in the way she gripped his arm as he moved to stand.

"Sev, don't."

"I have to.  It better that he know before they leave then to find out there."

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"Only Powers, Gods, Spirits, and Necromancers can enter the Hall of Kings without severe repercussions."

"Draco is my Mate, Severus, and I doubt there is little that can be done to change the fact that part of me is inside him.  He'll be-"  
"He's been to theValley once already, Harry, and that's the reason Madam Pomfrey wanted to look him over.  For Merlin's sake, it doesn't matter if he's carrying your child or not, he's not _allowed_ into the Hall, and Smyra has already warned him."

"Who?"

"She's the oldest living being in existance.  She's the only one who knows how exactly to open the Door to the Valley, and from there, she needs the Key and the Seal to open the Gate to the Hall of Kings.  If Draco journeyed to the Field of Dreams and found her, then whatever she told him, it is imperitive that he follow it."

"She's a born Power then?"  
"No. She is everything and nothing all at the same time." Severia said, taking over for her brother.  "No-one knows exactly what she is, they can only guess.  Legend says that she was once a Queen among the Kings in the Hall, and when they cast Lucifer out, she went after him, taking the massive Change he caused as it came.  She followed him through the world after the Hall was destroyed and upon his Exorcism from human form, was sent by the Powers that Be to guard the Door to the Valley of the Sun, to wait for his return to the world.  Other legends say that she was his mortal mistress, and that she bore his son, which you would be decended from, and yet another says that she is his sister, crazed by the Kings decision to remove him, and envoked the Powers to destroy the Hall while they were still in it.  No-one knows the truth."

"Then how do we know she exists?  Has anyone ever seen her?"

"The Spirits see her.  All those who have died for the Light, and even some who have died for the Dark, have seen her.  She can walk amongst mortals if she so chooses, and has the ability to over ride even the oldest of magics."

"So if she wanted, she could apparate into Hogwarts, like Draco and I?"

"She could remove every ward on this very castle with a blink.  You thought Voldemort was bad, imagine what someone as old and powerful as Smyra could do."  
  


"But she can't leave the Field."

The three looked to the door, only to find Kain and Teek walking in, the blonde man with a sad look on his face.  Harry knew Echo had left, but he had no idea it would affect the Necromancer like this.

"Smyra cannot leave the Field of Dreams, as her Power is what keeps the Seal sane, and keeps the Spring of Ages flowing."

"And you know this how?" Harry's voice was dark, and he felt Draco's Power reach out to him, the baby right beside him.

"Because," answered Kain, rolling his right sleeve up to reveal a large gold tatoo on his arm in the exact design as that of the pendant the Blood Stone had become, "I am the Seal, and water from the Spring of Ages is the only thing that can open the Door.  It is her blood, if that makes it easier for you to understand."

"I understand just fine."

Harry stood, his eyes shifting and becoming Snitch.  Kain had yet to figure out how he could choose how big he was.  His wings rippled with Fire, a hint of electricity flowing with it, and Teek backed up.  She knew what that meant, and as he flexed his claws, the stone under his feet bled.

Persephone, we've got a problem. she called out mentally.

Problem, Teek?

Oh yeah.  Harry can make stones bleed.

Hm… He's a born power, so why does this shock you?

Because he's not in human form at the moment, and his ability to call upon _those_ Powers is limited to his human form.  Or has that changed with all that's happened as well?

Fuck no!  Should I call the Council?

Nathalie probably already knows, and I'm sure they're arguging about it as we speak.

True.  What do you want me to do?

Echo left this morning, as we expected, but I have a feeling that she knows something we don't.  Is there any way you can find her?

She human or Dragon?

Dragon.

Give me a second; I'll see what I can do.

Thanks.

She focused her attention back on the conversation between Harry and Kain, and knew that it was not good.  Harry's eyes were glowing, and Kain had let his wings unfold, canines elongated.  She placed a hand on the older Necromancer's shoulder, and he looked back at her.

"You don't want to do this, Kain." she said darkly, feeling Persephone back in her mind.

She's in the Field of Dreams, with Smyra.  I take it we're gonna be leaving soon?

Contact Nathalie, and see if she knows anything.  The Powers may have talked to the Council before they let us know anything on the matter.

And Kain?

I'll take care of him.  Seph, have you noticed that he's been… darker, lately?

Yes.  He knows the Seal will be broken, and that means we're all out of a job.

Not necessarily, but it's the only guess we've got.   Let me know what Nat says.

Sure.

"And why would I not want to hurt him, Teek?  It's not as if I could actually land a punch." laughed Kain, his cainines dripping.

"Break the Seal here, and you endanger not only Smyra, but your mother, and all of us."

Harry noted that it was a growl, and the Snape twins clearly understood the threat.  Madam Pomfrey opened the doors to the exam room at that moment, with Draco next to her, as Omega, and slightly smaller than Snitch.  She crossed her arms and nodded towards the door.

"Harry, Draco is fine, but I would get him to a nuetral ground as soon as possible.  The energies in Hogwarts are not agreeing with the baby."

"Albus told us that we'd be doing more harm than good by disrupting the little balance we'd made." Snitch chuckled, laying his head on Omega's neck, "Shall we head to the Field?"

"Now?" asked Omega, his silver eyes wide.

"Yes, now.  The balance of Power there will do us both good, and we can get this business with the Hall done and over with.  Severus, Severia, will you be joining us?"

Severus said nothing.  He stood and then kneeled before Omega, taking his head in his hands, staring the Dragon in the eye before kissing his forehead.  A bright star flashed once, and then again as Severia did the same.  They shifted to their Crimson forms, and walked out, Severus making sure to step on Kains foot as he passed, and Severia smacking him with her tail.  Teek chuckled and walked out after them.  Snitch just blinked at Kain, and Omega snorted as he followed Teek.

"I take it you know how to get them to the Field?" Snitch asked Kain, little flames rising up down his neck like a mane.

"How are you and your Mate getting there?"  
"Flying, of course."

~!*!~

"THEY ARE HERE."

"I know.  Echo, are you ready?"

As ready as I can be, Smyra.

As the Necromancers shimmered into the Field of Dreams, Echo stood up tall, her massive form towering over them.  The twin Crimsons made their way through the tall grasses, their blackness quite out of place among the lush colors of the Field.  Kain stepped forward, drawing a long dagger from his cloak.

"WAIT FOR THEM, SMYRA."

Smyra took the blade from Kain, and nodded to the other Necromancers.  Teek's eyes narrowed as she felt a flux in the Powers in the Field, and as Snitch and Omega landed, rolling in the tall grasses, chirping as Ormand's silver and gold pets joined them, she felt Necromantic powers change.  Looking around, she saw that Chimera's power was a bit more reactive to the Powers in the Hall than the rest of them, and she knew Echo had sensed it, because her eyes never left the dark haired Necromancer.  Harry and Draco walked over, dusting their robes off, and as they reached the others, Draco stopped.

What is it luv?  
I can't go in the Hall, Harry.

The baby?

Yeah.  My body doesn't take the attack of Powers the way yours does.

Then wait here, and when I get it open, I'll come back for you.

Will you… will you be able to do that?

I'm Lucifer's heir, I can do what ever I please.

Kain smirked, and locked eyes with Smyra.  She looked at him, eyes confused.

"HE'S NOT PURE ANY MORE, SMYRA.  WATCH HIM."

She felt eyes on her, and looked up at Echo.  The elderly Dragon seemed to know what was happening, and she nudged Smyra towards the stream.  The pale woman faltered for a second, and then picked up her pots.

"If you would all follow me please, I'll take you to the Door."

Harry linked his fingers with Draco's, and they followed the large group through the long grass.  He could feel his lovers pulse racing in his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry, something's not right.

Everything will be fine, luv, I promise.

"SMYRA, I HAVE A FEELING THAT THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY UGLY, VERY SOON.  YOU MUST WATCH THE NECROMANCERS."

Smyra changed her vision so that she was watching over the whole group, and what she saw shocked her.  All of the Necromancers, with but two exceptions, were shouded in darkness, which seemed to crawl out of the very Field itself to them.  The blackness attempted to reach the two lone Necromancers, only to be held at bay by a small bit of white Power.  She shifted her vision again, this time looking at the two Crimsons and Harry and Draco, who brought up the rear of the group.  Draco was glowing beside his Mate, which made her smile, and the red bit around Severus and Severia was comforting.  It was the fact that Harry was nuetral that bothered her.  With his status as a born Power, Gryffindor and Lucifer's heir, he should have shown some sort of  Power.  But there was nothing.  Not so much as a flicker.

"Kain.  Mr. Potter.  If you would both-"

Before she could finish, the dagger Kain had handed her was in Harry's hands, and thrust down through the mark on Kains arm over the stone with the crack in it.  Draco could feel power leeching out of the old Necromancer, out of every Necromancer, and he knew he heard a Dragon hiss.  But Echo stood next to him, her white scales shimmering in the sunset, making her look purple and pink, with a twinge of orange.

"Pour it." Harry demanded, his eyes glowing brightly as Kain tried to pull away. "Pour it and let him feel what it's like to burn."

Smyra didn't argue, and poured the first pot over the stone.  Kain's blood mixed with it, and the design shimmered gold.  As she poured the second, he screamed, his arm turning to ashes as it flowed into his veins.  Harry smirked and let him go, the dagger finding itself clean and in his belt as they were taken into the blinding white of the Valley of the Sun.  Teek and Persephone looked at one another, and stayed back while Smyra lead them through the blinding white.  Draco had already clutched his stomach in discomfort, and they knelt down beside him.  

"He'll be back soon, Draco." Persephone said, her black hair pulled back in a long braid.

"It won't take long for him to open the Hall and Change it." added Teek, looking up to the Crimsons that stood over them.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better." Draco said, his childs glow coming out to surround him. "Where's Echo?"  
"She's with them.  She's part of the Key."

Draco looked over his shoulder as the Necromancer, Dragon, and his Mate disappeared into the blinding nothingness.  There was something not right, and he couldn't place it.

Harry?

No answer.

Harry, I know you hear me.

No answer.

Damn it Harry!  Say something!

No answer.

HARRY!

No answer.

Draco doubled over, his wings bursting free, covered in blood and electricity sparking.  Teek and Persephone backed up, each hiding behind a Crimson.  He let out a deafening roar, crystaline tears rolling down his face as the glow from beneath his hands reached out and touched each of them.  They were back in the Field, and there was no sign of Harry or the Necromancers.  Severus and Severia quickly shifted back to their human forms, and looked at the Necromancers.

"Somethings's happened inside the Hall." stated Persephone. "Something bad."

"Any ideas what?" asked Teek, laying Draco back against the split stone, his stomach still glowing.

"Give me a second."

A black marking appeared on Persephone's forehead, and her eyes hazed over.  Severus grabbed her hand, knowing the dangers of doing so, and watched as everything faded to black and white, moving as super fast speeds, until all they could see was the hazy forms of what looked like people.

"They're Spirits." she told him, "They've been gathering in the Valley for weeks now, but none of them knew really why."

"Do they know now?" he asked, watching as massive black doors came into view. "is that the…"

"The entrance to the Hall of Kings, yes.  It's already been opened."

"How can you tell?"

"The Hall's doors are invisible to those without the blood or Power to see them from the Valley of the Sun.  They turn black as night when opened."

They were quiet for a moment, before the Spirits erupted in a fit of rage.  Some tried to storm the doors, others flew into the air, screaming.  Persephone moved them closer to the doors, and what they saw was not something they had expected.  Echo stood outside the doors, her great claws trying to tear through it, while two Spirits that Sirius would have known any where beat on them.  Lily and James Potter.

"Harry!  Please!  Open the doors!" Lily screamed.

"Harry!  Harry!  No!  Not again!!" cried James, falling to his knees beside his wife. 

"They're locking the Gates!" Snape shouted, watching as the massive black doors started to shimmer out, becoming solid white in the nothingness that was the Valley. "We have to stop it!"

"There's nothing we can do, unless we can physically get back to the Valley, Professor Snape.  Without Smyra, there is no way to do that."  
"There must be!"

"It is her Power that activates the Spring of Ages.  Should she die, or be present elsewhere, it will not work.  I'm sorry."

Just as she started to pull them out of the Spirit Realm, four bright lights appeared, and the Council of Change stood before the fading Gates.  Nathalie was the first to create a large sphere of her energy, and it connected to the Gryffindor Lion engraved there.  Brock followed, then Ormand and Fala.  Light of red, yellow, blue and green flowed through the Gates, returning them to their solid state.

"Harry Potter, I swear to the Creator, if you don't find a way to open these doors!" Nathalie screamed, her wings extended fully, just as Ormands were. 

Persephone couldn't sustain them any longer, and they went rushing back to their bodies.  Severus collapsed, unconcious, and Persephone was on her knees, drinking the water Teek gave her.

"Well?"  
"The Council…" she breathed, "They're holding the Gates solid, but unless Harry opens it from the inside, there's no way for us to connect with them.

Severia glared at the split stone, and shifted to her Crimson form.  With a scream she reared and slammed her hooves down on it.  A small flash of white emited from the crack.  Again, she brought her hooves down, and again it flared.  The light grew brighter each time, and Teek got an idea.  She and Persephone shifted to their Dragon forms, one blowing fire at the stone, the other beating it with its spiked tail.  Draco watched through blurry eyes, two heartbeats in his chest.

"IT WILL BE TOO LATE, YOUNG DRACONIS MALFOY.  BEHIND THE GATES, THE HALL OF KINGS HAS COMPLETELY COLLAPSED.  THEY WILL JUST RELEASE YOUR MATES TRAPPED POWER WHEN THE STONE BREAKS."

"Who are you?!"

"I AM EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING AND NOTHING, ALL AT ONCE."

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"YES.  WITHOUT YOUR MATE, YOUR POWER HAS BECOME UNSTABLE, AND WILL LEAVE YOU."

"And my son?  He will die with me?"

"TAKE FROM THE EARTH WHAT YOU NEED TO SAVE HIM."

"What will keep people from finding the Valley of the Sun?  Will it be destroyed as well?"  
"NO, IT CAN NEVER BE DESTROYED, BUT IT CAN BE GUARDED.  LET YOUR POWER ROOT ITSELF IN THE RUINS OF THE HALL, AND LET IT REACH UP TO THE HEAVENS TO OFFER ITS RESERVE TO THE FALLEN KINGS BEFORE YOU."

Draco stood, walking to the center of the swirl in the design burned into the Field, and reached his hands to the sky, wings arched almost painfully upward.  He locked his gaze with the Crimson and Dragons, and then closed his eyes.  His body became transparant, his Power reaching deep into the earth where he could feel Harry's own Power pulsing.  He felt the great surge of power as the stone was broken, and with an anguished cry, his own erupted.  A bright flash passed over the Field of Dreams, and when it died, a massive Weeping Willow stood where Draco had, its roots destroying the trough like design, and the rubble of the stone was dull, as opposed to the bright gloss it had once been.  Severia laid across her brother, sheilding him from the blast, and both Dragons had folded their wings over the two humans.  

"Is he…" Persephone asked, shifting back and sitting down.

"He destroyed it." Severia whispered, "there's no way into the Valley of the Sun now!"

"It wouldn't have mattered." 

They both turned to look at Teek, who had sat behind Severus and brough his head to rest in her lap.  He coughed and she soothed him as best she could. 

"Kain and Chimera destroyed them all once inside the Hall.  They drew upon the darkness that followed them in, and then pulled the Powers that had gathered there, destroying everything.  Not even Harry's Powers would've been enough."

"And Smyra?"

"I don't know.  Kain loved her once, but we all know how much Darkness changes some one."

They were quiet then, just staring up at the night sky, listening to the light breeze make its way through the great tree before them.

 "Enin shtnom morf won, emoc kcab dna ekat ym nos emoh, Nosmirc." a voice whispered on the wind.

It rustled through the tree, and a familiar hiccup of Power reached his senses, and he saw the faint glow at a knot in the trees trunk.  Severus let a single tear slide down his cheek before taking Teeks hand in his as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  

~TBC~

Well, technically this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's not.  There will be an epilogue.  Comments, questions, death threats, they will all be well received.  And yes, if you take that line of gobbly gooky words and turn each one backwards, you'll figure out what it says.  If you can't do that, then wait until the next chapter, and you'll understand.


	21. Epilogue

Everything Changes

by T.K. Yuy

Epilogue

Ten moons had come and gone from over the Field of Dreams, and he found himself standing before the great tree that stood in the center.  He felt the breeze behind him push against his back, beckoning him towards the tree.  The dark-haired Witch beside him nudged him in the ribs, and with a glare sent in her direction, he walked up to the tree.

"Olleh, Sureves."

"Hullo Draco."

"S'ti emit?"

"Yes, it is."  
"Yrev llew.  Yrrah?"

Severus looked around, and as a red swirl wrapped around the great tree, he knew.  A transparent form stepped out from behind the massive arbor, his green eyes dancing as he rubbed a hand over a large knot in the center of the trees massive trunk.

"Hey," the Harry-ghost said, kissing the knot, "how are you baby?  It's time for you to meet your Uncle Severus."

The hiccup Severus had felt everyday for the past ten months invaded his senses, and he could see a thick red substance start to ooze from the tree.  Harry continued to rub the trunk, whispering words to it in Parsel tongue, and with a sickening sound, the tree split open.  He moved closer, and as the blood and fluids dripped away, he noticed a pair of small, black feathered wings.  A childs wail brought Persephone forward, a white towel in hand, and as she helped him take the pale child from the tree, noticed the black mark that faded from his forehead.

"He's a Seer then." She said, craddling him as she wiped him clean. "He needs to nurse, Severus."  
"I know.  Take him to the Manor.  I just want… to say good-bye."

She nodded, and as she pulled the top of  her robes back, disappeared.  Severus could only watch as the Draco's ghost crawled out of the tree, and into Harry's arms.

"Thank you." he said, moving to embrace Severus.

"I- We'll love him like he was my own, and he'll grow up knowing both of you, I swear it!"

"On Severus, you don't need to promise anything.  We know our boy is in good hands." said Hary, hugging the Potions Master.  "It'll only be a year or two, and then we'll be back anyway."

"But you-"

"Two years, Severus, and we'll see you again."

They disappeared, and Severus Snape was left standing by himself as the wind blew two small dragons –one white, the other black- out of the tree.

~!*!~

"There are days, Persephone, that I _hate_ being a bloody Necromancer!"

"Calm down, Teek, it's only natural for them to want to see him."  
"Screw that! I'm fucking tired of being dragged back and forth from the real world to the Spirit Realm!"

"When he's a little bit older, he'll be able to control what he sees, you know that."

"Why the hell didn't Severia stay to help us?"

"She's busy with the shop, dippy!  Now, lets go find our beautiful Adonis."

"Da'!  Papa!"

Teek and Persephone looked at eachother, and bolted into the parlor where Teek had left the platinum-haired, green-eyed boy.  He was standing at the large French doors, gazing out over the grounds of Snape manor, his eyes glzed over.  Teek picked him up, ignoring the screaming that followed, and took him away from the door.

"No, no!  Da'!  Da'!"

"Seph, what the hell is he on about?  I don't feel them."  
"Neither do I.  Is he-"  
"No, no mark, just the eyes."

"I wonder…"

Persephone let herself into the Spirit Realm, and looked where Adonis was reaching and screaming.  What she saw, shocked her.  Two great Dragons flew towards the Manor, spitting fire at one another playfully.  She quickly returned to reality, and threw open the doors.

"Call Severus, tell him they're back!  They're alive!"

"What?"

"The reason we can't see them is because they're invisible, and the reason we can't feel them is because they're not dead!  Oh Teek, they're alive!"

"Sweet. Mother. of Merlin."

She gave Adonis to Persephone, who laughed and held him close while twirling in the warm air the two invisible Dragons made as they swirled around her.  Adonis shrieked in delight, and as Teek ran out with Severus, the Dragons popped into existance.

"My Gods," the Potions Master whispered, "You're alive."  
"Papa! Papa!" Adonis reached for Snitch, who promptly switched to his human form, taking his son into his arms. "Da'! Da'!  Up, up!"

Draco shifted, and took his son, finally able to feel the link they shared up close.

"Oh my darling…"

For the first time in his short life, Adonis Potter-Malfoy laughed and cried at the same time.

~!*!~

"Adonis Potter." McGonagall called, and the thin face of the patinum boy looked up at her, green eyes slightly glazed over.

He brushed his longish hair back, and walked up to where the first years were being sorted.  Some of the students gasped, seeing a Potter with platinum-blonde hair was a bit shocking, or so his Da' and Uncle Severus had told him.  He sat on the stool, and as the hat was placed on his head, he felt it come alive.

"Oh, difficult.  Difficult!  Two powerful fathers you have, and from two powerful Houses you come.  But which one to put you in…"

For five minutes, Adonis sat there, looking at his nails, and letting the Sorting Hat struggle with where he belonged.  With an over dramatic yawn, he looked up to the back of the Great Hall, when his eyes misted over, and the black lightning bolt mark appeared on his forehead.  The Sorting Hat gasped, its brim glowing a bit as Adonis stood up and took it off.  Professor McGonagall made a move to stop him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  Looking back, she saw Sybill Trelawny shaking her head, and Persephone smiled from the shadows by the Ravenclaw table.

"Uncle Sirius!" he laughed, as the door burst open in his vision, and much to everyones surprise, he pushed his way through the crowd towards the door.

"He's mental, that one." a red-headed girl with bright blue eyes told a short brown haired boy.

But just as the Hall started laughing at him, the doors burst open, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stormed in, the tall dark-haired man finding himself engulfed in his nephews tight hug.  Green and Silver eyes looked at eachother from their place amongst the other first years, and with a mischievious grin, they pushed their way through to where Adonis had caught the two older Wizards.

"Tara!  Tom!" Remus laughed, hugging them both tightly.  "Oh.  Siri, I think we've interupted something."

"Like what, the Sorting Ceremony should be…"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I would like to see the two of you in my office once the Feast is over." barked Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Potter, if you would please put the Sorting Hat back on, so we may continue."

"Yes ma'am."

He sat down again, the Sorting Hat grumbling in his ear, and finally it stopped.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted, and the Slytherin table was silent.

Professor Snape clapped from his place at the Head Table, and his House quickly followed suit.  Adonis beamed at him, and smiled at the two twins that had joined him in hugging Sirius and Remus.  He joined the other first years at the Slytherin table, and watched the rest of the Ceremony.  Finally it was the dark-haired twins turn, and they looked at eachother.

"Which one of you was born first?" McGonagall asked.

"I was, Professor.  I'm older by an hour."

"Very well then, you first, Tara Potter."  
  


The Hall burst into excited chatter about there being more than one Potter in Hogwarts, and as the Hat shouted 'Ravenclaw!', it grew even louder.  

"Tom Potter, you're the last one." Smiled McGongall, placing the hat on his head.

"Hm.  Not a bit timid are you." whispered the Hat, "but not nearly bold enough to be a Lion.  I say… HUFFLEPUFF!"

He ran to his table, talking with everyone, and as Dumbledore made his announcements (which included Remus and Sirius being their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professors and Dueling instructors for the 3rd thru 7th years), the three Potter children (who's real last name was Potter-Malfoy) saw two Dragons fly over the enchanted ceiling.

Tom looked over at Tara, who was looking at Adonis, and they smirked.  A small brown haired boy winked in Tom's direction, and at once, they plugged their ears.  A thunderous roar rippled through the whole of Hogwarts as fire and lightning crackled in the enchanted sky above them, green and silver eyes looking down in at them.  As the students screamed, terrified that two huge Dragons were sitting in their school, the twins and Adonis laughed.

"Siri, I think there are Marauders in Hogwarts."  
"No, really?"

"Should we do something?"  
"Nope."

~!*!~

"Should we do something, Grandfather?"

"NO, SMYRA, WE SHALL LET THINGS PROGRESS AS THEY WILL."

"Everything we know is going to change, you know that, don't you?"

"THERE WILL COME A TIME, WHEN YOU UNDERSTAND, CHILD, THAT REGARDLESS OF WHAT WE MAY DESIGN –OR NOT, AS THE CASE MAY BE-, EVERYTHING CHANGES."

"Yes, everything changes."

~FIN~

Well, that's it.  'Everything Changes' is now complete.  I am, however, plotting a sequel, much to my Goddess' delight *waves to Sparks*.  I hope you all enjoyed 'EC', as I very much enjoyed writing it.  I love you guys *runs to bathroom so she can get tissues and cry over the end of her story*!


End file.
